Shadow Scythe
by Verona-mira
Summary: Voldemort kommt im Trimagischen Turnier zurück. Niemand glaubt Harry. Voldemort lässt sich nicht blicken und der Schwarzharige gilt als verrückt, weil er die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords behauptet. Allerdings gibt es eine Fraktion, die nun mitmischt, weil Voldemort in ihren Augen zu weit geht.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Ohne eine Gefühlsregung blickte die Figur auf die glänzende Oberfläche des Spiegels. Aber sie sah keine Reflektion. Nicht von sich selbst, jedenfalls.

Aber da wäre ohnehin nichts zusehen. Es war eine große, schlanke Figur. Seine Gestalt war in einen langen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, seine graue Haut war knapp über seine Knochen gespannt. Sein Geschlecht war nicht zu erkennen. Die Figur war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt ein Geschlecht hatte.

Aber das war ohnehin nicht von Interesse.

Alles, was zählte, war der Job, den sie auszuführen hatte.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Bild des Mannes auf dem Spiegel. Kalte blaue Runen zierten den Rand des Glases.

Ein Mann- ein Mensch, der sich über die Gesetzte hinweg setzte.

Die Figur wandte sich ab und bewegte sich einige Meter den ewig langen Gang hinunter. Egal in welche Richtung sie blickte, sie sah nur weitere Spiegel und weitere Gänge.

Die Figur blickte zu dem Spiegel zurück, wieder zu dem Schlangenartigen Gesicht mit den eisigen roten Augen.

Über die ganze Zeit, die sie schon existierte, hatte die Gestalt schon viele von seiner Sorte gesehen.

Menschen, die ihr Leben unnatürlich verlängern.

Aber jemand wie dieser Mann ist ihm noch nie untergekommen. Nicht nur, dass er seine Seele in mehrere Teile zerrissen hatte und damit unerreichbar für ihn wurde, sondern selbst nach seinem ersten Tod mordete dieser Mann fröhlich weiter und er hatte auch noch den Nerv, sich einen neuen Körper zu schaffen.

Diese Frechheit!

Die Figur schwebte ein Stück weiter. Sie blieb ruhig.

Immerhin war sie schon viel zu alt, um sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen.

Stattdessen berührte sie einen anderen Spiegel.

Versuchte Unsterblichkeit oder nicht- dieser Mann war bereits gerichtet worden. Und er würde seine Strafe dafür erhalten.

Und die Gestalt wusste nur zu gut, wer sich dafür hervorragend eignete.

Sie trat durch das Glas des zweiten Spiegels, seine Gestalt veränderte sich.

Wie ein Schatten trat er auf der anderen Seite in die Reale Welt über. In der Form eines Mannes. Er hatte dunkles Haar, eisige Blaue Augen und eine fast weiße Haut. Er trug einen eleganten Mantel und dunkle Kleidung.

Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, ob er auch alles bei sich trug.

Dann schritt er davon.

-oOo-

Gin war gelangweilt.

Tödlich gelangweilt.

Tödlich in dem Sinne, dass er bald aus Langeweile zu morden beginnen würde.

Oh. Versteht das bitte nicht falsch. Gin war ein wirklich geduldiger Attentäter. Er konnte stunden- selbst tagelang auf die perfekte Gelegenheit warten.

Aber wochenlang keinen Auftrag zu erhalten zerrte wirklich an seinen Nerven. Er war noch immer ein der gefährlichsten Agenten der Schwarzen Organisation, aber seit Anokata heraus gefunden hatte, dass sie den selben ‚Vorgesetzten' hatten, schloss er den Agenten aus dem aktiven Dienst aus.

Er gähnte kurz und betrachtete die Kellnerin aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Sein Blick ruhte etwas länger als nötig auf ihrem Hals und für einen kurzen Moment stellte er sich vor, ihr zartes Genick zu zertrümmern.

Er blickte sich noch einmal um. Irgendwie wünschte er sich, dass es hier eine Explosion geben würde. Einen grausamen Küchenunfall, irgendeine Zerstörung.

Sonst müsste er kurzerhand alles hier mit den Organen der Anwesenden dekorieren.

Eine Schande, wirklich.

Er begann, diesen Laden wirklich zu mögen.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich kurz. Das Bildnis der Bar erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, nur alles in tristes Grau gehüllt.

Aber sonst keine Veränderung.

Selbst auf _dieser Ebene_ war alles öde.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Scheint so, als müsste er wirklich seiner Blutlust folgen und hier ein wenig umdekorieren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Verzerrung. Der Raum verwirbelte, die Bar begann, sich aufzulösen.

Jeder andere hätte sich bei diesem Anblick vermutlich übergeben. Gin jedoch riss seine Augen auf, setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin und starrte zu dem Platz, von dem aus er die Verwirbelung gesehen hatte.

Die Tür.

Und dort schritt die schlanke Gestalt einer dunkelhaarigen Person hindurch.

Gin lächelte amüsiert.

Seine Langeweile hatte gerade ihr Ende gefunden.

-oOo-

Flüssig und unauffällig bewegte Vermouth sich in der Verkleidung der recht hübschen Kellnerin durch den Gastraum. Sie tat das, was sie am liebsten tat- Gin beobachten um ihn später daran aufzuziehen.

Und da der Agent nun fast täglich hier war, biss Vermouth in den sauren Apfel und nahm die Stelle hier an. Auch wenn sie sich dann mit besoffenen Typen rumärgern musste.

Nun, heute lief sie wieder an Gins Tisch vorbei und musste innerlich grinsen. Er war offensichtlich wirklich gelangweilt.

Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn vielleicht ein wenig ärgern sollte, doch dann bemerkte sie wie er auf ihren Hals starrte. Aus einem unguten Gefühl heraus ließ sie es dann bleiben.

Ohnehin war das schon merkwürdig. Gin war ein so hochrangiger Agent und so gefürchtet, warum ließ der Boss ihn dann immer außen vor?

Das kam nicht nur ihr so eigenartig vor. Sämtliche andere Agenten- Kir, Chianti, Korn und selbst Vodka wurden abgezogen und anderen Agenten zugeteilt.

Das würde aber heißen, dass Anokata Gin entweder misstraute oder er ihn aus irgendetwas raus halten wollte.

Vermouth blickte zu ihrem Kollegen hinüber. Sie musste erfahren worum es ging. Und da kam es ihr zu Gute, dass sie den Tisch, an den er immer saß, schon ordentlich verwanzt hatte.

Und endlich schien sich das bezahlt zu machen!

Gin lehnte sich gerade zurück und starrte an die Decke, schloss die Augen und verharrte in der Position für einige Momente. Und plötzlich setzte er sich gerade hin und starrte zur Tür.

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann trat ein und Gin schien plötzlich hellwach zu sein.

Der Neuankömmling setzte sich zu dem Agenten.

Sofort hatte Vermouth den Hörer im Ohr. Alle anderen hätten wohl gedacht dass sie Musik von ihrem MP3 Player hört, aber in Wirklichkeit belauschte sie das Gespräch der beiden.

Momente später gruben sich so tiefe Furchen in ihre Stirn, dass man einen Hut aufschrauben könnte.

Denn Gin und der Fremde unterhielten sich zwar, aber komplett unverständlich!

Wieso reden die beiden in einer _fremden_ Sprache?!

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, wenigstens etwas zu verstehen. Anscheinend schien es Latein recht ähnlich zu sein, aber sie konnte kein Latein.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch schob der dunkelhaarige Mann ein Kästchen, einen Armreif und einen schwarzen Brief über den Tisch, erhob sich und ging wieder. Gin steckte alles ein, bezahlte und verließ dann ebenfalls die Bar.

Vermouth hob die Augenbraue und sah auf ihr Handy. Sie lächelte leicht und betrachtete das Photo der beiden Männer. Dann schickte sie es an Anokata, mit der Frage ob sie genauer untersuchen solle, was es mit dem Mann auf sich hatte.

Die Antwort des Bosses kam überraschend schnell. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen, aber sie enthielten eine wirklich angsterfüllte Botschaft.

_Tu nichts! Lass von Gin ab! Oder du wirst auf den Tod treffen! Und ich kann dir nicht helfen!_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Bevor Gin sich in sein Versteck zurück begab, blieb er erst einen Moment in seinem Porsche sitzen und schickte Anokata eine Nachricht dass er erst einmal etwas _anderes_ zu tun haben würde.

Anokatas Antwort war kurz und sie war ohne Widersprüche. Immerhin wusste Anokata, worum es ging und von wem der Auftrag kam.

Dann erst fuhr der Agent los.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er seine Wohnung erreichte. Er fuhr niemals direkt nach Hause, immerhin könnte er ja unter Beobachtung stehen. Und Misstrauen war etwas, was man in seinem Job dringend brauchte.

Jedenfalls, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, riss er das schwarze Kuvert auf und las den Brief. Er bestand aus drei Teilen.

Der erste Teil beschrieb worum es ging. Offensichtlich jemand, der sich dem Richtspruch entzog. Genug, um Gins Interesse zu wecken.

Der zweite Teil beschrieb den Zielort und was er dort zu tun haben würde.

Der dritte und letzte Teil beschrieb haargenau, wie er die Gegenstände, die er erhalten hatte, zu nutzen hatte.

Nachdenklich legte der Attentäter den Brief beiseite und öffnete das Kästchen. Es enthielt eine feingliedrige silberne Kette. Es waren vier Kruzifixe daran und jedes war mit vier Edelsteinen besetzt. Eins mit Diamanten, eins mit Onyxen, eins mit Rubinen und eins mit Saphiren. Gin hoffte, er müsste sie nicht allzu häufig nutzen.

Das andere Teil war ein silberner Armreif, den er an seinen Oberarm befestigen würde. Schwarze Runen waren darauf eingraviert.

Oder besser, schienen darauf eingraviert zu sein. Wer immer die Runen betrachtete stellte schnell fest dass sie aus schwarzem Rauch zu bestehen schienen. Sie veränderten ständig ihre Gestalt oder verschwanden ganz. Im Allgemeinen jedoch pulsieren sie ganz dem Takt des Herzens ihres Meisters folgend.

Gin seufzte noch einmal und verbrannte den Brief. Dann begann er, seine Sachen zu packen.

Er würde noch eine ganze Menge zu tun haben.

Aber immer noch besser als sich der Langeweile hingeben und die Polizei durch unnötige Gewalttaten auf seine Spur zu ziehen.

-oOo-

Zwei Tage Später, zehntausend Meter irgendwo über der Sibirischen Steppe.

Gin hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er Flugzeuge abgrundtief hasste.

Und nun wurde ihm klar, wieso.

Er hatte zwar Business gebucht, sodass er von den schreienden Kindern weg war, aber die Anwesenheit eines wirklich nervigen quasselnden Börsenmanager ging ihn wirklich gegen den Strich.

Nicht nur, dass dieser Manager die erste Hälfte des Fluges damit zubrachte, möglichst laut am Telefon über sein Haus in Florida und das andere in Paris zu erzählen und/oder die nächsten Geschäfte abzuwickeln, sondern wer begann gleich danach, seine direkten Nachbarn voll zu quatschen.

Und leider war ausgerechnet ein gewisser silberhaariger Krimineller sein Nachbar.

Gin spürte Kopfschmerzen aufsteigen. Zeitgleich mit seinen Kopfschmerzen jedoch stieg auch sein Drang, den Typ auf möglichst grausame Weise zu töten. Auf eine Art, die er sich eigentlich für Shuichi aufgehoben hatte. Aber dieser Typ da neben ihn schrie geradezu danach!

Leider würde das heißen, dann auch alle Passagiere und Stewards als Zeugen zu betrachten und ebenfalls umzubringen.

Der Attentäter fummelte an einer Tüte Erdnüsse herum bis er sie aufbekam.

Dann halt auf unspektakuläre Art und Weise.

Er schnippte die Erdnuss gegen den Vordersitz, sie prallte ab und blieb dann gezielt im Kehlkopf seines Nachbarn stecken. Sofort sank der Mann in sich zusammen.

Geschafft! Endlich Ruhe.

Die restliche Strecke dann konnte der Kriminelle sich endlich entspannen und ein wenig schlafen.

Später dann erreichte das Flugzeug endlich Heathrow. Gin blickte auf die Insel unter ihm. Er war schon lange nicht mehr in London. Nachdenklich spielte er mit einem alten Schlüssel.

Einem Gringottsschlüssel. Himmel! Das Ding war wirklich alt, und er hoffte, dass man ihn dort überhaupt noch verwenden konnte.

Eine Stunde später verließ er das Terminal, bestellte sich ein Taxi und ließ sich nach London bringen.

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass man im Flugzeug einen Toten fand der offensichtlich an einer Erdnuss erstickt war.

-o-

Es war Mitternacht als er endlich vor dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel' angekommen war. Er war nicht wirklich todmüde, litt jedoch bereits am Jetlag. Abschätzend betrachtete die heruntergekommene Fassade des Pubs. Er überlegte einen Moment, entschloss sich dann aber doch eine andere Unterkunft zu suchen.

Irgendwo in der Winkelgasse, vorzugsweise.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er sein Zimmer in der ‚Schwarzen Rose' bezahlt und bezogen. Er schlief sehr schnell ein. Morgen hatte er noch viel vor.

-oOo-

Der nächste Morgen kam zu früh, aber er hatte noch viel zu erledigen. Träge quälte er sich aus seinen Laken und verbrachte die nächste Viertel Stunde damit, sich ordentlich herzurichten. Erst dann ging er hinunter in die Gaststube, um sich ein Frühstück zu besorgen.

„Morgen", begrüßte ihn der Wirt. Der Silberhaarige grüßte zurück und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Wenn ich nicht so verdammt viel zu tun hätte, würde ich noch ein wenig weiterschlafen", murrte er dabei.

Der Wirt betrachtete seinen Gast durchdringend.

„Kann ich fragen, wieso Sie sich hier eingemietet haben und nicht im-" er schnaubte verächtlich, „- im Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Zu viele Leute", war die knappe Antwort. „Ich mag das nicht, wenn ich in Massen von Menschen unterwegs bin."

Er nippte am Kaffee, warf einen kurzen Blick in die Zeitung und stand auf. „Nun denn. Ich werde mich erst einmal auf den Weg machen."

Er schritt aus der Tür hinaus und lief dann die Straße hinunter. Er mochte die Umgebung, anders als die Winkelgasse, die mit durchgängigen Häuserreihen bebaut war, waren die Gebäude hier angenehm weit voneinander entfernt.

An einer Wegkreuzung blieb er stehen. Die Straße, die er gerade entlang gegangen war, hieß Nokturngasse. Als er sich umdrehte erkannte er, dass man eine gute Illusion auf den Straßenzug gelegt hatte. Von hier aus sah sie tatsächlich wie eine heruntergekommene, verfallene und unheimliche Gasse aus. Gin lachte leicht und schritt dann in die Winkelgasse.

Sein Ziel: Gringotts.

-o-

Samstagmorgens und die Bank war erstaunlich leer. Der Silberhaarige blieb einen kurzen Moment im Eingang stehen und ging dann langsam auf einen leeren Schalter zu.

Er kannte Gringotts, aber es war schon lange her, dass er das letzte Mal hier war.

„Was wollen sie?" fragte der Kobold hinter dem Schalter ungehalten. Kobolde sind nie besonders freundlich gewesen.

Gin legte den Schlüssel auf den Tresen. „Dieser Schlüssel gehört mir. Ich habe hier ein Schließfach", erklärte er, „Ist der Schlüssel noch gültig?"

Der Kobold betrachtete den Schlüssel genauer.

„Er ist alt", stellte er dabei fest, „Sehr alt. Diese Form wird schon lange nicht mehr verwendet."

Er warf dem Mann einen unsteten Blick zu.

„Warten Sie einen Moment", murmelte er und eilte davon. Etwas später tauchte er wieder auf. Ein wirklich alter Kobold begleitete ihn.

Auch er betrachtete den Schlüssel genauer, dann blickte er den silberhaarigen Mann mit fast blinden Augen an.

„Ich kenne diesen Schlüssel", gab der alte Kobold zu. „Vor langer Zeit habe ich ihn ausgehändigt."

„Ihr habt ihn an mich ausgehändigt, Meister Rangakon", gab Gin zu, „Ich bin Kiran Altair. Ich habe das Schließfach erhalten. Vor 2000 Jahren."

Der junge Kobold erstarrte kurzweilig.

„Ist es wirklich schon so lange her?" fragte Rangakon frei heraus. „Ah. Ich hätte nie gedacht Euch wieder zu sehen."

Gin lächelte leicht als sein Mantel an den Rändern zu Schatten wurde. „Ich bin es aber. Ich bin zurückgekehrt, um eine Aufgabe zu vollenden."

Er verbeugte sich leicht. „Und wirklich. 2000 Jahre ist nichts für jemanden wie mich. Ich bin ein _Ministri__mortis._" Seine Augen schienen zu glühen. „Ein Diener des Todes."


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Die plötzlich auftretende Stille in der Schalterhalle war mehr als nur gespenstisch. Wobei... das war nur Einbildung. Eigentlich schwiegen nur die beiden Kobolde vor ihm. Alle anderen gingen ihren gewöhnlichen Geschäften nach.

„Ein Mortis", murmelte der jüngere Kobold entsetzt. Er zuckte merklich zusammen als Gin einen leichten Schritt nach vorne ging.

Eigentlich sah er aus wie jeder gewöhnliche Mensch.

Jedoch... das bemerkte der junge Kobold Giron jetzt wo er so dicht bei ihnen stand- dieser Mann hatte keinen Puls. Er atmete nicht und hatte auch keine Körperwärme.

Ein lebender Toter?

Oder doch ein Magier?

Die Grenzen sind fließend. Jedenfalls bei Ministri Morti.

„Ich erinnere mich." Rangakons Stimme holte den jüngeren aus seinen Überlegungen. „Vor 2000 Jahren wart Ihr schon einmal hier. Ihr habt ein Schließfach erhalten."

„2000 Jahre? Ist es wirklich schon so lange her?"

Der alte Kobold lächelte leicht. „Für Euch ist das keine lange Zeit, aber für jemanden wie mich."

Sein Lächeln verschwand und sein Ausdruck wurde müde. Erschöpft.

„Zu lange für einen Kobold", murmelte er, „Damals war ich stolz, dass Ihr mich erwählt habt. Aber nun bin ich müde."

Er blickte den Silberhaarigen an. „Wenn ihr das habt, weswegen ihr hier seid, könnt ihr mich erlösen? Ich habe schon viel zu lange gelebt."

Gin lächelte kalt. „Natürlich. Aber erst brauch ich meine Werkzeuge."

-o-

Mit einem dieser Karren fuhr eine Gruppe tief hinunter. Vorbei an Drachen und Magischen Barrieren. So tief dass es kein Licht mehr gab. Es war nur noch ein tiefes dunkles Loch durch das sie hindurch fuhren. Der alte Kobold wusste dass es eine magische Vorkehrung war. Es gaukelte einen ewig langen Tunnel vor. Wenn sie weiter in dem Karren bleiben würden, würden sie bald ankommen.

Endlich stoppte die turbulente Fahrt sodass sie aussteigen konnten.

Vor ihnen war ein gewaltiges schwarzes Tor. Zehn Meter hoch und fünf breit und komplett aus schwarzem Kristall gefertigt.

Aber es hatte keine Angeln, kein Schloss oder gar einen Türgriff.

„Wie wird es geöffnet?" fragte ein junger Kobold neugierig.

„Der Raum verschwindet wenn das Tor geöffnet wird", murmelte Rangakon.

„Das ist nicht ganz wahr", erwiderte Gin. „Es hat nie einen Raum gegeben. Daher kann er auch nicht verschwinden."

Seine grünen Augen ruhten auf der Kristallstruktur des Tores. „Was ich brauche ist in dem Tor selbst versteckt."

„Den Akten nach habt Ihr noch eine große Menge an Gold und Juwelen in Gringotts", murmelte der junge Kobold, „Sind die auch hier?"

„Nein", antwortete Rangakon. Die sind in den oberen Verliesen." Seine halbblinden Augen liefen zu dem Tor. „Was sich hier befindet kann selbst in den Hochsicherheitsverliesen nicht Ordnungsgemäß untergebracht werden."

„Ihr werdet auch saubere Papiere brauchen wenn Ihr länger hier verweilen wollt", meinte ein Verwaltungskobold. „Ich werde Euch welche verschaffen, und ich nehme an Ihr wollt den Namen der hier eingetragen ist?"

„Das wäre nicht schlecht", lächelte der silberhaarige Mann eiskalt, „Dann hätte ich zumindest eine Identität."

Er ging auf das Tor zu und holte den Schlüssel aus den Untiefen seines Mantels. Er hielt ihn in der linken Hand und hob ihn auf Brusthöhe.

Der Schlüssel begann zu glühen und zerbarst in einem Lichtblitz.

Sekunden später tauchten Risse auf dem schwarzen Kristall auf und das Tor begann ebenfalls zu brechen.

Alles wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht. So grell dass die Kobolde ihre Augen schützen mussten. Als sie wieder sehen konnten, war der Kristall verschwunden.

Zwei Gegenstände hingen nun in der Luft.

Der erste, kleinere, war ein etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter langes Silbernes Kreuz das mit Diamanten verziert war. Der silberhaarige Attentäter griff es und steckte es in eine Schlaufe an seinem Gürtel und verbarg es unter seinem Mantel.

Der zweite Gegenstand war eine massive Sense. Ihre glatte Klinge hatte einen kleinen Zwilling auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schaftes, der wie eine menschliche Wirbelsäule geformt war. Eine Schädelfratze hielt die Klingen am Schaft.

Er schwang sie kurz durch die Luft um sie auszutesten, dann ließ er sie in schwarzen Nebel verschwinden.

Der Attentäter drehte sich zu den Kobolden um.

„Nun zu euch", lächelte er dabei. Jedem anderen wäre sofort das Herz stehen geblieben. Der Silberhaarige zog das Kreuz aus seiner Gürtelschlaufe und hielt es vor den alten Kobold Rangakon. „Dein Lohn für deine Dienste. Mögest du nun endlich in Frieden ruhen."

Der Kobold lächelte zufrieden als er von einem Strahl aus gebündeltem Licht getroffen wurde und sich in winzige leuchtende Partikel auflöste.

Erst dann wandte sich Gin an die übrigen Kobolde. „Nun. Ich bräuchte noch etwas Geld."

-oOo-

Gegen Mittag war der Attentäter endlich wieder in der Nokturngasse zurück. Er mochte die Winkelgasse nicht besonders mit ihren Hexen und Zauberern. Die Nokturngasse mit ihren zwielichtigen Gestalten gefiel ihm viel besser. Langsam schritt er die dunkle Gasse entlang bis er endlich vor einem Zauberstabladen stehen blieb. Es wäre vielleicht intelligent, wenn er sich solch ein Werkzeug besorgen würde. Es würde seine Kräfte fokussieren und dabei nicht so auffällig sein wie seine Kreuze und die Sense.

Außerdem sind Zauberstäbe praktische Allzweckwerkzeuge, geeignet um, zum Beispiel, anderen Leuten die Augen auszustechen oder sie aufspießen oder sonst solche Sachen.

Er brach die Gedanken an der Stelle ab, an der er sich vorstellte, irgendwelche arme Teufel zu erdolchen.

Er betrat den etwas heruntergekommenen Laden. Typisch. Wie praktisch alle Läden war auch dieser hier bis unter die Decke mit Gegenständen voll gestopft. In diesem Fall, kleine Schachteln und Kistchen und verschiedene andere Dinge.

Ein älterer Magier mit dunklem, an den Schläfen schon silbernerem Haar.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, mein Herr?" fragte er mit einer dünnen Stimme. „Reparatur? Oder Eichung?"

„Weder noch", war die Antwort, „Ich brauche einen neuen."

Der Mann betrachtete seinen grünäugigen Kunden. Gin bemerkte den Blick und fügte hinzu: „Ich war leider aufgrund einiger _Umstände _gezwungen meinen alten zurückzulassen."

„Ich verstehe."

Er sah ihn an. „Links- oder Rechtshänder?"

„Links."

Der Zauberer gab ihm eine schwarze Platte. „Legen sie ihre Hand da drauf", sagte er, „Dann werde ich den passenden Stab suchen."

Gin war irgendwie an einen Fingerabdruckscanner erinnert. Erstaunlich wie sehr sich diese beiden Welten ähnelten.

Nach einem kurzen elektrischen Schock (oder etwas dass sich ähnlich anfühlte) verschwand der alte Mann zwischen den Schränken. Einige Momente später tauchte er wieder auf und übergab seinem Kunden einen Zauberstab.

Kaum als der Silberhaarige das Gerät berührte, schwammen Schatten um ihn herum, bildeten einen schwarzen Nebel und krochen über den Boden und die Wände.

„Interessant", murmelte der Zauberer. „Solch einen Zauberstab habe ich noch nie verkauft. Weide. Der Kern ist aus Knochenstaub eines magischen Wolfes."

„Wie viel?"

„10 Galeonen. Für einen kleinen Aufpreis erhalten sie ein Holster."

„Ich nehme es. Den Holster auch."

-o-

Nachdem er sich in einem Buchladen eine Füllfeder und schwarze Tinte besorgt hatte, war Gin zurück in seiner Unterkunft in der ‚Schwarzen Rose'. Dort stand er am Fenster und schaute auf die Straße hinaus. Die ‚Rose' war ein gutes Wirtshaus. Kunden, die ihre Zeche zahlten waren gerne gesehen, solange sie nichts taten, das den Ruf des Hauses schädigte.

Er war nun bereits mehrere Tage dort und hatte vom Wirt und mehreren Gästen verschiedene Sachen über die Lage in der Magierwelt erfahren. Sehr schnell hatte er somit festgestellt, dass er das Ministerium verachtete. Mehr noch als er Shuichi oder Vermouth verachtete. Und das will etwas bedeuten.

Er klappte das Buch ‚Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste' zusammen und sah hinaus. Draußen flogen ein paar Eulen vorbei. Gin hob die Augenbraue. Er würde auch bald einen Botenvogel gebrauchen.

Aber am besten einen, der mit dem Tod in Verbindung stand.

Er seufzte auf und stand auf, öffnete das Fenster. Schatten wirbelten um seinen Körper, die Kristalle and den vier Kreuzen leuchteten auf.

Er benutzte eine Technik, die er schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr eingesetzt hatte.

Er wechselte in die Welt der Schatte über. Eine Welt die nur von Geistern bewohnt wird.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde sein Körper zu Rauch und Schatten, seine Körperform verschwand.

Er wurde ein körperloser Schatten, schoss durch das geöffnete Fenster und wirbelte herum.

Kein Wesen bemerkte ihn, also würde sich keines von ihnen eignen.

Und plötzlich entdeckte er eine Krähe näher kommen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden kehrte er zurück in die reale Welt, zurück in sein Zimmer.

Aber er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

„Dazu hat das Ministerium kein Anrecht", meinte Dumbledore ruhig. Er blickte den Minister an, der ihm gegenüber saß. „Cornelius, nur weil sich niemand für drei Tage gemeldet hat, heißt das nicht dass es niemanden geben wird, der die Stelle annimmt."

„'Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste'?" Cornelius Fudge schnaubte kurz. „Albus, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber die Stelle ist verflucht."

„Verflucht?"

Der Minister schnaubte wieder verächtlich. „Sag nicht dass du das nicht erkennst", fauchte er. „Der letzte Lehrer war sieben Monate in seinem eigenen Koffer eingesperrt und als Zutat für den Vielsafttrank missbraucht worden, der davor stellte sich als Werwolf heraus, der davor hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und der davor ist gestorben."

„Oh ja, ich erkenne da ein Muster", gab Dumbledore zu.

Fudge schnaubte wieder (zu dem Zeitpunkt musste Dumbledore bereits an eine bösartige Bulldogge denken), dann erklärte er: „Wenn sich niemand die nächste Woche meldet, werde ich einen Lehrer aus dem Ministerium stellen."

Er stand auf und verließ das Büro, hämisch grinsend. Er war sich sicher dass selbst jemand wie Dumbledore es nicht schaffen würde, einen Lehrer aus dem Hut zu ziehen. Und dann würde er endlich die Chance haben, diesen alten Mann seiner Schranken zu verweisen!

Dumbledore wusste, worum es ging. Er kannte den Minister nur zu gut.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und schaute zu seinem Phönix Fawkes.

„Tja, leider hat er recht, mein Freund", murmelte er dabei.

Fawkes nickte kurz.

„Leider sind die Chancen wirklich gering, dass sich jemand meldet. Und die meisten halten mich sowieso für verrückt wenn ich ihnen sage dass Voldemort wieder da ist."

Er erhob sich und wollte sich gerade in das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix begeben, als er etwas klopfen hörte.

Überrascht drehte er sich um und entdeckte eine Nebelkrähe vor dem Fenster sitzen. Sie hatte einen Brief im Schnabel.

Er öffnete das Fenster, sodass er ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte. Der Vogel flog dann wieder davon.

Dumbledore öffnete das feste Kuvert und zog das Schreiben hervor. Es war auf Papier geschrieben, nicht auf Pergament, aber die Schrift war sauber und gut zu lesen.

Und sein Inhalt war wirklich sehr Interessant.

Sofort verfasste der alte Zauberer ein Antwortschreiben.

Man wollte den neuen Bewerber ja nicht warten lassen.

-o-

Gin ruhte sich gerade ein wenig auf der Couch in seiner Unterkunft aus. Er wartete, worauf wusste er eigentlich nicht.

Aber das Geräusch von Flammen und ein leichter Brandgeruch schreckten ihn schon hoch. Instinktiv griff er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Eindringling. Ein Verhalten, dass er sich in Tokio angewöhnt hatte. Nur in Tokio hätte er eine Beretta, keinen Weidenstock.

Er bemerkte allerdings schnell, dass von dem Eindringling keine Gefahr ausging- ebenfalls ein Verhalten aus Tokio. Mehr als einmal hätte er sonst nämlich Vodka oder einen der anderen über den Haufen geschossen.

Nur dieses Mal war es nicht Vodka. Es war ein Phönix.

Und wie es aussah, hatte er das Antwortschreiben bei sich.

Er ließ den Brief fallen und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

Der Kriminelle erhob sich und sammelte das Schreiben ein.

Er las es kurz durch. Und ein unheimliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Seine Langeweile hatte wohl endlich ihr Ende gefunden.

-oOo-

Einige Tage später trat der silberhaarige Attentäter durch das Hauptportal von Hogwarts.

Die Schule war unheimlich leer ohne die ganzen Schüler. Aber so war es besser. Gin konnte Kinder eh nicht leiden.

Aber die Umgebung war wirklich sehr schön, das Schloss sah alt und ehrwürdig aus und der Weg war nicht zu verfehlen. Bis er dann im Schloss selber stand.

Leider musste er zugeben dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo es zum Büro des Direktors ging.

Also lief er erst einmal ein wenig ziellos umher bis er plötzlich etwas spürte.

Etwas zischte mit einem schrillen Kreischen an ihm vorbei, wirbelte um ihn herum und blieb dann einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen.

Ein Poltergeist, stellte Gin schnell fest. Und einer von der wirklich nervigen Sorte.

Es war ein kleiner Mann mit spitzen Hut und einer riesigen grell-orangefarbiger Fliege.

„Huiiiii!" kreischte er, „Peeves hat dich gefunden!"

Der Silberhaarige hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hihihi! Was für Spaß wir doch haben werden!" jodelte der Geist. Er huschte um den Attentäter herum und griff nach seinen langen Haaren.

In dem Moment jedoch wirbelte der Mann herum, das Kreuz von der Hüfte gerissen. Mit einer Bewegung rammte er das Artefakt in den Poltergeist hinein, gleißendes Licht bohrte sich durch seinen spektralen Körper. Peeves krachte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei in die Wand, wo er benommen liegen blieb.

Er blickte zu dem Mann hinauf, der nun über ihn stand und sein Kreuz zurück an seinen Gürtel hängte.

„Peeves, nicht wahr?" fragte er amüsiert als eine gewaltige Sense in seinen Händen erschien. Er schwang sie über seinen Kopf, bereit, das Metall in den Poltergeist zu treiben. Seine Augen glitzerten voll Blutlust. „Du hast genau eine Chance, deine Haut hier zu retten", sagte er mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „Bring mich zu Dumbledore."

-o-

Nur wenige Momente später standen der Silberhaarige und der Poltergeist vor dem Wasserspeier.

„Dort ist er. Das Passwort ist Zitronenbonbon", keuchte Peeves hörbar. Er blickte zu dem finsteren Mann hinauf. „Bitte", bettelte er, „Lass mich gehen."

„Du warst mir von Nutzen", kam die befreiende Antwort. Peeves atmete erleichtert auf und wollte schon davon schweben als sich plötzlich eine eisige Hand wie eine Klammer um seinen Hals legte. Dem Poltergeist blieb geradezu die Luft weg.

Gin zog ihn nah an sein Gesicht, die Spitze seiner Sense gegen die Brust des Poltergeists gedrückt. Genug um ihn einen leichten Schnitt zuzufügen.

„Noch eine Sache, Peeves", schnurrte der Attentäter zufrieden. „Du erzählst irgendjemanden davon, und ich komme und werde dich richten. Verstanden?"

Der Geist zog die Luft ein, nickte aber. Damit war er entlassen.

Der Attentäter blickte ihm mit einem amüsierten Blick nach. Dann ließ er seine Waffe verschwinden und öffnete den Wasserspeier.

-o-

Im Büro angekommen stolperte er geradezu in eine erhitzte Diskussion, nicht weit von einer handfesten Schlägerei entfernt. Er blieb stehen und verschaffte sich erst einmal einen Überblick. Da waren ein untersetzter bebrillter Mann mit blauen Roben, eine dicke Frau in Pink mit kleinen grauen Löckchen die ihn mit ihrem aufgedunsenen Gesicht und ihren hervorquellenden Augen an eine Kröte erinnerte, und ein schlanker großer Mann mit hellblauen Augen, einer Mondsichelförmigen Brille und einer grauenhaften Garderobe.

Die pinke Kröte und der Gartenzwerg, wie Gin sie schnell nannte, schienen sich über irgendetwas sehr aufgeregt zu sein.

„Damit setzt du dich über das Ministerium und seine Machtgrenzen hinweg Albus!" schrie der kleine Mann.

Der schlanke alte Mann blieb ruhig. „Cornelius. Ich habe dir doch gesagt ich würde jemanden für die Stelle finden, nicht wahr? Nun. Die Woche ist um und ich habe jemanden gefunden."

„Wirklich?!" fragte der Gnom wütend, „Und das ist nicht irgendein alter Lehrer, den du aus dem Ruhestand geholt hast?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen versichern", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür.

Die drei wandten sich um und bemerkten jetzt erst den silberhaarigen Mann in der Tür stehen.

„Ich vermute, sie haben über mich geredet. Oder besser, die Stelle die ich zu besetzen suche", sagte er mit einem kalten Lächeln. Er verbeugte sich leicht- mehr als eine Geste des Hohns. „Mein Name ist Kiran Altair. Und ich werde der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste sein."

Cornelius Fudge erhob sich wütend, während die Pinke Kröte in ihrem Sitz blieb.

„Wer sind Sie denn? Was wagen Sie es, das Ministerium in Frage zu stellen? Dies ist eine Entscheidung von höchster Ebene!"

„Cornelius", bemerkte Dumbledore freundlich, „In seiner Bewerbung stand, dass sich Mister Altair die letzen Jahre vornehmlich unter Muggeln in Japan aufhielt. Das Ministerium wird ihn also nicht so besonders interessieren."

„Was?!", quietschte die Frau, „Muggel?!"

Sie richtete sich in ihren Sitz auf und starrte den Mann an. „Sie sind sicherlich ein dreckiger Bastard- ein Schlamm-"

Viel weiter kam sie nicht als Gin plötzlich vor ihr stand und ihre Hände an der Armlehne festhielt. Die Raumtemperatur schien plötzlich abzusacken als der silberhaarige Mann sich nach vorne lehnte und der Frau genau in das Gesicht sah. Seine eisigen grünen Augen spiegelten Hohn wieder.

„Ich warne Sie", flüsterte er mit einer verstellten freundlichen Stimme, „Wenn Sie weiterreden, bin ich leider gezwungen, Ihnen unerfreuliche Dinge anzutun."

Er lehnte sich näher, sodass er direkt in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte. „Und ich bin gut darin, anderen Leuten unerfreuliche Dinge anzutun. Und wenn Sie mich zu einem Duell fordern sollten, werde ich mit Freuden annehmen. Beklagen Sie sich dann nur nicht wenn Sie plötzlich aus der Welt der Lebenden gerissen werden, Dolores."

Er zog sich mit einem finsteren Grinsen zurück. Fudge funkelte ihn an.

Er wirbelte zu Dumbledore und fauchte: „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Albus!"

Dann packte er seine erstarrte Kollegin und zerrte sie aus dem Raum.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

„Ich bin Ihnen sehr verbunden, dass Sie herkommen konnten", seufzte Dumbledore erleichtert als er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Gin nahm auf dem Sitz gegenüber vom Tisch platz.

„Lassen Sie uns das hier schnell durchbekommen", erwiderte der Silberhaarige knapp, „Stunden- und Lehrpläne, Gehalt und Lageplan von der Gegend."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Sie gehen sofort zur Sache, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist meine Art und Weise. Ich _hasse _es, unnötig Zeit zu vertun."

Dumbledore lächelte wieder, dann fror sein Lächeln ein und er betrachtete sein Gegenüber. Er sah jung aus- jünger als Voldemort, vielleicht so alt wie Sirius. Aber seine eisigen grünen Augen sprachen von einem Mann, der ohne zu zögern hunderte von Leben nehmen konnte.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was mit Ihren Vorgängern geschehen ist?", fragte der alte Mann mit veränderter Stimme.

„Ich habe mich informiert. Es soll angeblich ein Fluch auf der Stelle liegen", kam die Antwort, „Aber das interessiert mich nicht."

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und faltete seine Hände zusammen. „Erzählen Sie mir bitte, wer diese Kröte und der Gnom waren."

Der alte Zauberer blickte ganz überrascht und lachte kurz auf. „So sehen Sie sie also? Nun. Das waren eben Cornelius Fudge und Dolores Umbridge vom Ministerium."

„Ministerium... ist das so etwas wie die Regierung hier?"

Er lehnte sich zurück. „Wobei... sagen Sie mir lieber nichts. Regierung, Gesetze und so etwas hat mir noch nie viel bedeutet."

Dumbledore blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er laut loslachte. „Wirklich, Mister Altair. Sie tragen Ihr Herz auf der Zunge, nicht wahr?"

Der Alte lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und begann, dem Jüngeren das Wichtigste über die Vorkommnisse und das Geschehene in der Magischen Welt zu erzählen.

-o-

„Also, wenn ich das richtig Verstehe, betreibt das Ministerium eine wahre Hexenjagd. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", schloss Gin nach einer halben Stunde Zuhörens. Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Eine Inquisition steht bevor. Und dieser, wie heißt er noch gleich- Voldemort? Der ist zurückgekehrt und macht Ärger?"

Dumbledore nickte kurz. „Und niemand glaubt mir." Er sah den Silberhaarigen an. „Aber ich will Sie noch um etwas bitten: Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste ist meist derjenige, der die Schüler auf den Weg nach Hogwarts begleitet."

„Und ich soll das dieses Jahr machen? Werd ich tun."

„Das ist nicht das einzige."

Gin hob den Kopf.

„Mister Potter- Harry Potter- wird mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit das Ziel für Voldemort und/oder das Ministerium. Ich bitte Sie, Mister Altair, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben und darauf zu achten, dass ihm nichts geschieht."

Der Silberhaarige seufzte kurz auf. „Alles um meine Langeweile zu töten", murmelte er. Er stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Ich werde es machen."

Kaum jedoch, als seine Hand den Türgriff berührte, bemerkte er einen grünlichen Feuerschein.

Ein Mann in zerfetzter Kleidung stolperte aus dem Kamin, grüne Flohpulverflammen leckten noch an seinen Füßen.

„Albus!" jammerte er, „Molly will mich aus dem Orden des Phönix kicken, weil ich mein Zeug im Grindmaulplatz 12 lagere und-"

Erst dann bemerkte er den silberhaarigen Mann, der ihn mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck anblickte.

„Oh... Kacke..."

-oOo-

Es war eine Weile sehr still bis Dumbledore das Wort ergriff.

„Ah. Mundugus. Welch Freude dich hier mal wieder zu sehen." Er sah den Neuankömmling an. „Aber vielleicht solltest du dir mal überlegen, wann du mit mir reden willst. Es hätten noch Ministeriumsangestellte hier sein können."

„Dann sollten Sie sich überlegen, ob Sie sich wirklich mit diesem Abschaum abgeben wollen, Dumbledore", knurrte der Silberhaarige.

„Ah. Mundugus. Darf ich vorstellen? Mister Kiran Altair, neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste."

Der Silberhaarige starrte den Lumpenhaufen finster an.

Erschrocken schnappte Mundugus sich etwas Flohpulver und verschwand wieder durch den Kamin.

„Das hatte gerade etwas mit dieser Voldemort- Sache zu tun, oder?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Der Orden des Phönix. Wir kämpfen gegen Voldemort und die Todesesser, wenn es sein muss auch gegen das Ministerium."

Gin sah den alten Mann interessiert an.

„Ihr sucht also Voldemort... und kämpft gegen diesen Haufen Versager?"

„In der Tat."

Dumbledore sah ihn durchdringend an. „Nun muss ich Sie leider bitten, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Stillschweigen oder ich muss Ihre Erinnerungen löschen. Der Orden des Phönix ist geheim."

Gin grinste. „Nur zwei Möglichkeiten? Wie wäre es mit der dritten: Ich trete eurem Verein bei?"

Nun war Dumbledore wirklich überrascht. „Der Orden des Phönix ist kein Verein. Man kann ihm nicht beitreten wie man will."

„Aber ich suche nach Voldemort."

„Wirklich?"

„Persönliche Gründe. Das einzige, was wichtig ist, ist dass ich ein Verbündeter bin. Und ich bin ein wertvoller Verbündeter."

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment nach. Er drehte sich abrupt um und holte eine kleine Flasche.

„Mister Altair. Nun muss ich Sie leider bitten, das Veritaserum zu trinken, damit ich Ihre Geschichte überprüfen kann."

Der Attentäter seufzte. „Wenn es denn sein muss..."

Er nahm die Flasche und leerte sie mit einem Zug. Er kräuselte dabei die Nase.

„Schmeckt wie Leber in Fischöl gemischt mit Zitronensaft." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Veritaserum."

Dumbledore sah ihn noch einmal an, dann stellte er die Fragen mit fester, klarer Stimme.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Einen Namen trage ich nicht, aber ich benutze hier den Namen Kiran Altair."

„Oh. Ich verstehe. Nächste Frage: Stehen Sie mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung?"

„Nein"

„Würden Sie blind etwas ausplaudern?"

„Nein"

„Stehen Sie unter Voldemorts Befehl oder sympathisieren Sie mit ihm?"

„Nein"

-o-

Dumbledore lehnte sich nach einigen weiteren Fragen entspannt zurück während er seinem Gegenüber das Gegenmittel gab.

„Ich muss gestehen, es gibt noch einige Sachen, die ich nicht über Sie weiß. Aber eine Sache weiß ich: Ich vertraue Ihnen."

„Dann bin ich nun also Mitglied des Ordens?"

„Nun ja. Sie müssen noch den Patronus lernen, damit Sie mit uns kommunizieren können. Aber ich werde den anderen Mitgliedern bald eine Nachricht schicken, dann werde ich Sie in unsere Reihen einführen."

Er hielt seine Hand aus. „Es freut mich, Sie in unseren Reihen willkommen zu heißen, Mister Altair."

Gin lächelte kurz. „Gut. Ich werde auf die Nachricht warten, Mister Dumbledore."

Er sah sich um. „Und nun werde ich gehen und ein Auge auf diesen Mister Potter werfen."

Damit verließ er das Büro.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Harry hatte es inzwischen geschafft, aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten zu entkommen. Er hatte es inzwischen dazu gebracht, seiner Tante und seinem Onkel ungesehen zu entkommen. Und das tat er recht häufig.

Langsam trottete er davon bis er endlich einen alten Spielplatz erreichte.

Dieser Platz war seine Stelle zum nachdenken, denn hier gab es keine spielenden Kinder. Der Spielplatz wurde nämlich fast vollständig von Dudley und seiner Gang zerlegt. Einzig die Bank war noch intakt.

Auf die ließ sich Harry nieder und zog die Knie an. Etwa drei Meter von ihm entfernt stolzierte eine Nebelkrähe auf der Suche nach fressbaren über die Wiese, pickte hier und da einen Käfer oder einen Wurm auf.

„Vogel müsste man sein", murmelte der junge Zauberer, „Dann könnte man einfach davonfliegen."

Die Krähe betrachtete Harry aufmerksam, drehte dann leicht den Kopf und flog davon.

Harry spitzte die Ohren als er Stimmen hörte. Kein Zweifel. Dudley und seine Gang kamen näher.

Seufzend erhob sich der Junge und stiefelte davon. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Cousin zusammentreffen.

Seit die Krankenschwester seiner Schule ihn auf Diät gesetzt hat, war Harry Cousin sehr ungehalten. Er benutzte seine Größe und die Gruppe von Idioten, um kleinere und schwächere Kinder zu verhauen und ihnen das Geld wegzunehmen.

Also nahm Harry einen kurzen Spaziergang.

Als er wiederkam, war auch die Bank zertrümmert. Entweder haben diese Idioten ihr Werk nun endgültig vollbracht oder Dudley wollte sich setzen.

Seufzend drehte der Junge sich um, um zu den Dursleys zurück zu kehren.

Und plötzlich bemerkte er wie Eis an allen Oberflächen hoch kroch.

Und er wusste, was das bedeutete. Und er hatte keinen Zauberstab dabei!

Er brach in einen Sprint aus, stürmte von dem Spielplatz weg.

Und da sah er sie.

Schwarze Gestalten schossen zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

Harry versuchte noch schneller zu rennen, aber da wurden seine Knie weich. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

Innerhalb von Augenblicken fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, schwarze Kutten überall um ihn herum.

Und dann wurde seine Welt schwarz.

-o-

Gin fluchte innerlich als er durch einen überwachsenen Garten sprintete. Er hatte über die Augen seiner Krähen ganz genau gesehen, was geschah.

Seine Zähne knirschten.

Dementoren!

Ausgerechnet Dementoren!

Er sprang über einen mannshohen Zaun hinweg und landete sicher auf der anderen Seite.

Dementoren! Die Wächter der straffälligen Magier.

Aber da ist noch mehr.

Denn Dementoren sehen nicht nur von ungefähr einem Mortis ähnlich.

Vor langer Zeit hat irgendein verrückter Zauberer- ein Nekromagier- die Idee, den Tod kontrollieren zu wollen und sich eigene Mortis zu schaffen.

Das Ergebnis waren dunkle Wesen.

Dementoren.

Als echter Mortis war Gin natürlich zutiefst beleidigt, so dass er den Angriff auf Harry Potter als Angriff auf seine eigene Person wertete.

Inzwischen war er auf wenige Meter an die Dementoren herangekommen. Die Wächter wirbelten herum und griffen an, einer versuchte aber weiterhin Harry die Seele heraus zu reißen.

Der Attentäter riss das Kreuz heraus und rammte es dem erstbesten Dementor gegen die Brust. Das Licht, das aus dem Artefakt heraus schoss, verbrannte den Kuttenträger. Sekunden später versuchten die anderen, zu fliehen.

Doch keiner entkam.

Gin beschwor seine Sense und tötete sie alle.

Die Reste ihrer Kutten fielen zu Boden wo sie sich auflösten.

Erst dann kniete er sich neben dem bewusstlosen Jungen und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Der Dementor hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, aber die Seele herausreißen ist unendlich schwerer, als sie wieder zurückzuführen.

Die Saphire an dem Silbernen Kreuz leuchteten auf.

-o-

Die Kälte verschwand und der junge Zauberer konnte wieder leichter atmen.

Langsam kam er wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück. Ein warmes, helles Licht hüllte ihn fast vollständig ein, als alle seine Sinne ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahmen.

Und dann merkte er den kalten Rasen.

Verwirrt versuchte er, sich zu erheben, aber sein Kopf schwamm wieder und er landete wieder Bäuchlings auf dem Boden.

„Langsam", sagte jemand.

Harry stöhnte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, bemerkte jetzt endlich einen Mann neben sich auf dem Boden sitzen.

„Sie wurden von Dementoren angegriffen", informierte der silberhaarige Mann ihn. Dabei drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um und blickte ihn in die Augen.

Dabei stellte der Junge fest, dass auch der Fremde grüne Augen hatte. Dieselben grünen Augen wie er selbst.

„Dementoren?" fragte der Junge schwach. Er legte eine Hand auf die Stirn und versuchte, sich zu erinnern.

Er hörte das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass der Fremde eine Zigarette zwischen den Zähnen klemmen hatte.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Kiran Altair", bemerkte der Mann kalt, „Und ich bin hier, um auf Sie aufzupassen, Mister Potter."

Die beiden schwiegen.

-o-

Etwas später fühlte Harry sich stark genug, sich wieder aufzurichten. Er hatte noch Kopfschmerzen, aber hatte kein Schwindelgefühl mehr.

Der Fremde beobachtete ihn dabei.

Als der Junge seine Hose ausklopfte, zerdrückte der Ältere seine Zigarette und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Sie sollten nach Hause zurück kehren", bemerkte er dabei kühl. „Es ist nicht sicher."

„Ich... ich danke Ihnen."

„Es war etwas Persönliches."

Er drehte sich um und schritt davon. „Passen Sie das nächste Mal besser auf. Und nehmen Sie ihren Zauberstab immer mit."

Harry beobachtete ihn, wandte sich dann um und eilte in das Haus der Dursleys zurück.

-o-

Sobald der Junge verschwunden war, verschwand der Silberhaarige in schwarzen Nebel und tauchte in seinem Hotelzimmer wieder auf.

Er griff seinen Füllfederhalter und einen Bogen Papier.

Dumbledore musste unbedingt davon wissen.

Momente später war das Schreiben fertig und Gin war zufrieden. Er übergab ihn einer Krähe und schickte sie nach Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Gähnen bemühte Harry sich aus seinem Bett. Nur noch wage erinnerte er sich den Tag zuvor. Er zog sich an und gab Hedwig ein Leckerbissen. Unten hörte er die Türglocke schrillen. Er hörte Onkel Vernon zur Tür stapfen.

Nichts Besonderes.

Jedenfalls bis er das Brüllen seines Onkels vernahm.

„Bursche!" donnerte es die Treppe hinauf, „Komm sofort runter!"

Der junge Zauberer wunderte sich einen kurzen Moment. Was mochte wohl passiert sein?

Er stürmte die Treppe hinunter und blieb überrascht im Foyer stehen.

Denn dort vor der Tür stand derselbe Mann, den er gestern auf dem Spielplatz gesehen hatte. Er stand dort als ob er nicht in das Haus gehören würde. Mit seinem langen silbernen Haar, den eisigen grünen Augen und dem langen schwarzen Mantel und dem schwarzen Hut wirkte er wirklich wie ein Yakuza- Mitglied, oder Mitglied einer anderen dunklen Mafiagesellschaft.

Aber nicht wie jemand, der sich in einem Haus einer Vorzeigefamilie in einem Vorort in London rumtreiben sollte.

Vermutlich war das der Grund, warum er im Foyer stand und nicht draußen vor der Tür. Die Nachbarn würden das ja sonst mitbekommen.

„Mein Name ist Kiran Altair", erklärte der Mann als er seinen schwarzen Hut abnahm und vor seine Brust hielt. „Und ich bin hier um Mister Potter mitzunehmen."

„Mitnehmen? Wozu?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Die Aktion gestern... sie hat einige dazu gebracht noch einmal über die Sicherheitsbestimmungen nachzudenken", kam die Antwort. „Gestern Nacht wurde entschieden, Sie an einen sicheren Ort mitzunehmen."

Er übergab Harry einen Brief.

Er war von Dumbledore und er erklärte genau, worum es ging.

Sofort wirbelte Harry herum und stürmte in sein Zimmer zurück. Sekunden später hörte man das Geräusch von Sachen, die in einen Koffer geworfen wurden.

„Ich nehme an, das war ein ‚ja'."

-o-

Unsicher betrachteten Vernon, Petunia und Dudley den Fremden. Er stand vor dem Kamin und betrachtete gerade ein sehr geschmackloses Bild. Er rauchte eine Zigarette, genoss dabei Petunias hochgezogenes Atmen.

„Keine Angst", knurrte er, „Ich bin nicht hier um irgendetwas zu zerstören."

Seine grünen Augen blitzten. „Ich nehme an dass sämtliche Konfrontationen mit Zauberern bis jetzt in einer Zerstörung ihres Persönlichen Eigentums einhergingen. Aber ich will wirklich nur Mister Potter abholen."

Er sah sich noch einmal um. „Außerdem wäre sämtliche Versuche, dieses Haus niederzubrennen eine bloße Verschwendung von Ressourcen."

Keine zehn Minuten später kam Harry wieder in den Raum gestürmt. Er zog einen großen Koffer hinter sich her und hielt Hedwigs Käfig in der anderen Hand.

Mister Altair tappte den Koffer an und ließ ihn in dunklen Nebel verschwinden.

„Sagen sie auf Wiedersehen, Mister Potter", murrte er, „Sie werden Ihre Familie vermutlich erst am Ende dieses Jahres wieder sehen."

Harry nickte seinen Verwandten zu, dann folgte er dem Langhaarigen durch die Tür hinaus.

-o-

Der Mann lief schnell, aber ohne sich zu beeilen. Harry hatte einige Mühen, ihm zu folgen.

Immerhin war er freundlich genug den Käfig mit Hedwig zu nehmen und den Jungen damit zu entlasten.

Die beiden steuerten einen Fußgängertunnel an und traten hinein. Einige Schritte später standen sie vor einer Metalltür. ‚Zutritt nur für Befugte' stand darauf.

„Hmph", knurrte der Silberhaarige, „Ich _habe _Befugnis!"

Er öffnete die Tür mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch und ließ Harry vorgehen.

Als sie beide in dem kleinen engen Raum standen, verschloss der Mann die Tür wieder.

Er drückte Harry dann einen Zettel in die Hand.

_Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix ist im Grindmaulplatz 12_ stand darauf.

„Was... was soll das heißen?"

„Das werden Sie sehen", war die Antwort. Plötzlich schoss seine Hand vor und ergriff Harry Handgelenk. Und dann verschwanden beide in dunklen Nebel.

-oOo-

Als seine Füße wieder festen Boden berührten, fühlte Harry wie er nach vorne umkippte. Er fühlte sich schwach, übel und schwindelig.

Aber bevor er wirklich stürzte, wurde er von einer warmen Umarmung aufgefangen.

„Harry!"

Eindeutig Molly Weaslys Stimme.

„Mrs. Weasly?" fragte Harry schwach.

„Harry!"

Auch Mr. Weasly war da.

Gin zog sich inzwischen zurück. Er wollte nicht in dieser Umarmung gefangen sein.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Die nächsten Stunden musste Harry mehrere Fragen über sich ergehen lassen. Er konnte nicht sehr viel beantworten, immerhin war er ja die meiste Zeit über ausgeknockt. Allerdings entschied er sich, erst einmal nichts über den Silberhaarigen zu sagen.

Daher erzählte er nur von den Symptomen, die er im dritten Schuljahr erlebt hatte.

Eigentlich wollte er auch von der Sache mit dem Silberhaarigen erzählen, aber der bloße Gedanke an den Mann ließ ihn erschaudern.

Ohne Zweifel, dieser Altair war ein gefährlicher Mann. Und Harry wollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen.

Also schwieg er über seine Anwesenheit. Er wusste ja ohnehin nicht, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte.

-o-

Nach dem Abendbrot dann wollten Hermine und Ron weitere Informationen haben.

„Aber wenn ich es euch doch sage, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist!" versuchte Harry erneut sie abzuwimmeln.

Seine Freunde ließen aber nicht locker.

„Harry!" sagte Hermine, „Deiner Beschreibung nach hört sich das an, als ob die Dementoren dir fast die Seele geraubt haben!"

„Und?"

„Auch willensstarke Zauberer brauchen Stunden, bis sie sich erholt haben. Nicht aber nur Minuten!"

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Und ein Dementor würde seine Mahlzeit nicht unterbrechen. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" murrte Harry als er seine Hände über den Kopf faltete.

„Du verschweigst uns etwas", knurrte Hermine. Sie packte Ron und schleifte ihn aus dem Raum. „Und wir werden herausfinden, was!"

Harry stöhnte und verharrte mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Nach einer Weile jedoch erhob er sich und marschierte in sein Zimmer. Er war erschöpft.

-oOo-

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Harry wieder aufwachte. Er hatte einen brennenden Durst, außerdem konnte er nicht richtig schlafen.

Er erhob sich und ging leise aus dem Zimmer.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen lief er die Treppe hinunter.

Als er dann aber vor der Küche stand, hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen.

Es waren Molly und Arthur Weasly, die sich mit Dumbledore stritten.

Er konnte aber nur Bruchstücke hören, da die Tür verschlossen war.

„Unverständlich", hörte er Molly Weaslys Stimme, „...du kennst ihn kaum...kein Hintergrund...vollkommen fremd..."

Dann hörte er Dumbledore. „Mundugus... alles erzählt... Veritaserum... mit Muggeln vertraut... Harry beobachtet... Dementoren...kein Todesesser..."

Interessiert kam Harry näher. Doch plötzlich hörte er, mehr im Unterbewusstsein, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde.

Und mit einem Mal ergriff eine eiskalte Hand Harrys Nacken. Bevor der Junge irgendetwas machen konnte presste sich eine zweite Hand auf seinen Mund und hinderte ihn daran, irgendein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Sofort wurde er in einen Nebenraum gezerrt.

Erst dort erkannte er, dass es Mister Altair war, der ihn von der Tür weggezogen hatte.

Er war fast vollkommen von der Dunkelheit eingehüllt, seine grünen Augen ruhten gespenstisch auf Harry.

„Wieso haben Sie ihnen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?" fragte er. Es war kein Unterton in seiner Stimme, und das war genug um dem Jungen Angst zu machen.

„Ich... ich habe es nicht für richtig gehalten, Mister Altair."

„Wirklich?"

Der Mann trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Harry. Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Dann muss ich Ihnen wohl dankbar sein, Mister Potter. Ich wollte das eh nicht an die große Glocke hängen."

„Was denn?"

„Die Dementoren", war die Antwort, „Ich habe sie getötet."

Harry stockte der Atem. „Getötet? Ist das denn möglich?"

„Ist es. Wenn man... zu meiner Familie gehört ist das kein Problem."

Harry betrachtete den Mann überrascht.

„Ihre Familie?"

„Sehr alt, sehr mächtig", war die Antwort.

Er lächelte leicht, aber in dem Lächeln war keine Wärme.

„Ich wäre Ihnen jedenfalls sehr dankbar, wenn Sie das als kleines Geheimnis behalten würden, Mister Potter." Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf. „Dann verrate ich auch niemanden dass Sie gelauscht haben."

Er deutete mit dem Daumen in die Richtung der Küche. „Das Gespräch- es ging um mich."

Er lächelte noch einmal. „Wir sprechen uns mal wieder, Mister Potter."

Damit ging er zur Tür hinaus. Harry starrte in seine Richtung und stürmte dann sofort hinter her.

Der Gang war jedoch leer.

-o-

„Nicht dumm, Mister Potter", murmelte der Silberhaarige. Er beobachtete, wie der Junge sich erst ein paar Mal im Gang umsah, es dann sein ließ und sich endlich in Richtung Schlafzimmer davon machte.

Schatten wirbelten umher als Gin aus seinem Versteck in einer dunklen Ecke heraus kam.

Er spürte etwas, und das machte ihn kribbelig. Er hatte schon fast befürchtet dass diese Unruhe sein Versteck in der Dunkelheit verraten würde.

Aber Harry war dann ja glücklicherweise verschwunden.

Zeit nach dem Grund seiner Unruhe zu suchen.

Seine grünen Augen glitten über die Gemälde.

Magische Gemälde mit einem Teil des Bewusstseins der Porträtierten.

Da kam diese Unruhe also her!

Er kam näher und betrachtete die Gemälde. Die Gemälde starrten zurück, sagten aber nichts.

Und dann entdeckte der Attentäter ein zugehängtes Bild.

Mit einer Bewegung riss er den schwarzen Stoff herunter.

Mrs. Black starrte zurück. Sie holte schon Luft um loszukeifen, aber in dem Moment schoss der Silberhaarige nach vorne. Seine Finger umschlossen den Rahmen als er ganz nah an das Porträt heran ging.

„Kein Grund zu keifen", schnurrte der Attentäter, „Ich will, dass es hier schön ruhig ist."

Er legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund. „Und Sie würden dann doch die Kinder wecken, oder?"

Plötzlich verschwand er in schwarzen Nebel, tauchte ein paar Schritte von der Wand auf und hielt seine gewaltige Sense umklammert. „Also wäre es wirklich sehr freundlich, jetzt _nicht _zu schreien."

-oOo-

Am nächsten Morgen gab es eine große Aufregung.

Das Gemälde von Mrs. Black war zerstört, die Wand dahinter ebenfalls. Die Porträtierte konnte nicht mehr aus ihrem Rahmen fliehen, womit sie nun endgültig ihre Existenz ausgehaucht hatte.

Der einzige, den das nicht so störte war einzig Sirius Black. Immerhin erklärte das das Kreischen, dass er in der Nacht gehört hatte.

Lediglich das riesige Loch in der Wand störte ihn.

„Wenn ich den finde, der das getan hat, muss ich ihn mal die Hand drücken", murmelte er dabei amüsiert. „Aber ihn darauf hinweisen, das nächste Mal die Wand in Ruhe zu lassen."


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Wütend lief Cornelius Fudge in seinem Büro auf und ab. Dabei fluchte er lautstark.

Er fluchte über Dumbledore und diesen Ausländer.

Kiran Altair. Was erlaubte er sich denn eigentlich?!

Der Minister sah auf die Pergamente vor sich. Er hatte nach dem Treffen mit diesem Mann eine Recherche in Auftrag gegeben.

Das Ergebnis war mehr als niederschmetternd. Außer bei Gringotts gab es keine Informationen über diesen Mann.

Das einzige, was bekannt war, war dass der Vorfahre (der ebenfalls Kiran Altair hieß) vor 2000 Jahren ein Verlies eröffnete. Als einer der ersten Kunden.

Danach ist die Familie verschwunden, es gab keine Akten über sie.

Ganz offensichtlich ist sie aber nach Japan ausgewandert, also hatte Cornelius Akten über die Altair Familie im japanischen Ministerium angefordert.

Und er hoffte, dass die sich ein wenig beeilen würden.

Aber wenigstens hatte er noch eine Verbündete.

Dolores Umbridge.

„Dolores", knurrte der Minister, „Ich will dass du nach Hogwarts gehst und dich dort umsiehst. Du wirst den Unterricht _inspizieren_ und alle Auffälligkeiten sofort bearbeiten."

„Natürlich Minister!"

-oOo-

Die meisten Leute glaubten dass Anokata ein alter Mann sei.

Nur wenige wussten, dass er eigentlich sehr jung _aussah_. Mit seinem eleganten schwarzen Haaren, den dunklen Augen sah er aus wie ein gewöhnlicher, gutaussehender junger Mann. Und noch weniger wussten, dass auch er ein _Mortis _war.

Mortis waren dereinst Menschen, aber sie machten ein Deal mit dem Tod. Als Ministri Mortis würden sie dem Tod in seiner endlosen Arbeit unterstützen. Und dafür erhielten sie magische Kräfte und ein fast endloses Leben.

Um genauer zu sein, es gab drei Mortis in der Schwarzen Organisation. Anokata, Gin und Anokatas Stellvertreter, ein gewisser Michael Lane.

Und diese drei waren auch die einzigen, die wussten dass Anokata nicht nur der Chef eines großen Verbrechersyndikats war, sondern auch der Chef des Magischen Ministeriums in Japan.

Und die Schwarze Organisation war sein Mittel, neugierige Muggel draußen zu halten.

Dafür schreckte er auch vor Mord nicht zurück.

Amüsiert sah er noch einmal in das Schreiben der Englischen Behörde.

Kiran Altair also. Nun ja, Gin war schon immer ein Fall für sich. Als Mortis hatte er nämlich nur Respekt vor anderen Mortis und dem Tod selbst, alles andere sah er als lächerlich an.

„Er scheint Probleme zu machen", meinte Michael aus seiner Ecke im Büro von Anokata. Anokata selbst gab sich als Leon Blake aus. Und damit sprach Michael in auch regelmäßig an.

„Gin?"

„Ja", knurrte der andere. Seine blauen Augen verengten sich. „Er ist viel zu arrogant. Er ist kaum dort drüben und schon legt er sich mit dem gesamten Ministerium an."

Anokata lächelte leicht. „Das liegt daran, dass er in seiner gesamten Existenz nur ein einziges Mal hinters Licht geführt wurde. Oder besser- er wurde auf brutale Art und Weise besiegt. Damals in Akon."

Michael grunzte kurz. Aber Anokata hatte Recht. Gin war wirklich einer der stärksten Mortis. Ein einziges Mal, als er einen Kreuzritter in Akon abholen sollte, hat der sich gewehrt, den Mortis schwer verletzt und ihm seine Sense abgenommen. Allerdings hatte der Kreuzritter sich auch durch die Hölle gekämpft, um seine Frau zurück zu holen.

Anokata kicherte leicht und holte Michael damit aus seiner Betrachtung.

„Du wurdest ja von so einem Griechen aufs Kreuz gelegt, nicht war Michael?"

Der Anführer des Syndikats lachte lauter auf als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah. „Ouzo. Also wirklich."

„Wir wollen nicht darüber reden, Leon!" fauchte Michael. Er beruhigte sich wieder. „Aber du sagtest, sein Auftrag kommt von ganz oben?"

„Yeap. Wir müssen ihm den Rücken freihalten", erklärte Anokata und lehnte sich zurück, „Das werde ich machen."

„Und ich werde mal sehen, ob wir ihm einen Verbündeten schicken", murmelte Michael. Er überlegte einen Moment. „Wir haben doch diesen einen Typen... lebt als Zauberer unter Muggeln, macht Muggelwaffenkunde, oder?"

„Gute Idee", gab Anokata zu.

Michael erhob sich und ging aus dem Raum. Anokata lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die Decke.

Eigentlich wollte er seinem Attentäter keine Aufträge mehr geben, aber das war wirklich zu interessant. Er hoffte bloß, dass das Ministerium in England nicht den Fehler macht und sich bei ihm einschleimen will.

Er griff zu Feder und Pergament und verfasste ein Schreiben.

-oOo-

Seufzend verpackte Gin die Sachen, die er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Er wollte eigentlich nicht mit zuviel Gepäck reisen, aber die Schulordnung verlangte das.

Also hatte er sich eine ganze Sammlung an Sachen gekauft. Winterkleidung, Sommerkleidung, festliche Kleidung, sportliche Kleidung und einen Umhang bräuchte er auch.

Er hatte sich dann aber dazu entschieden, sein altes Outfit anzuziehen, das er bereits vor 100 Jahren in England getragen hatte. Es war zwar eine Abänderung des klassischen Umhangs, war aber immer noch im Bereich des akzeptablen.

Er klappte den Magischen Koffer zusammen, in dem er einfach alles untergebracht hatte. Er ließ ihn in Schwarzen Nebel verschwinden und verließ dann sein Zimmer um das Gasthaus endgültig zu verlassen.

Dann würde er auf Dumbledores Bitte hin den Hogwarts-Express begleiten.

Er verabschiedete sich vom Wirt und trat auf die Straße hinaus.

Ohne Eile kehrte er zurück in die Nichtmagische Welt und rief ein Taxi.

-oOo-

Harry hatte sich bereits von seinem Patenonkel Sirius verabschiedet. Leider konnte er nicht mit zum Bahnhof kommen, da Wurmschwanz Voldemort vermutlich verraten hatte, dass Sirius ein Animagus war.

Mit schweren Herzen erreichte der Junge King's Cross Bahnhof.

Nach der Sache im Grindmaulplatz 12 hatten Hermine und Ron nicht wieder mit ihm geredet.

Dieses Jahr würde wohl ein sehr Einsames werden.

-oOo-

Dumbledore hatte noch einige Organisatorische Dinge zu erledigen. Unten in der Küche waren die Hauselfen fest damit beschäftigt, den großen Festschmaus vorzubereiten.

Zwar war die Sache mit Umbridge ihm doch ein Dorn im Fleisch, aber er würde es schon irgendwie hinbekommen.

Fawkes sang ein Liedchen und der alte Zauberer nahm sich ein Bonbon.

Die anderen Lehrer bereiteten ihren Unterricht vor.

-oOo-

Ein magischer Langstrecken-Falke brachte dem Minister gerade ein Schreiben. Mit tief gefurchter Stirn betrachtete Cornelius das Kuvert.

Es kam aus Japan.

Das Siegel darauf bedeutete, dass es vom Japanischen Minister für Zauberangelegenheiten kam.

Schlimmes ahnend öffnete er den Brief.

Augenblicke später zog sich der Himmel zu, Vögel flogen erschrocken auf und Kirchglocken läuteten.

Entsetzt starrte ein Angestellter von seinem Arbeitsplatz auf.

„Du lieber Himmel..." murmelte er, „Das muss die lauteste Gotteslästerung gewesen sein, die ich je gehört habe..."


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Das Gleis 9¾ war voll. Fast so voll wie ein japanisches Einkaufshaus zur Rush Hour. Interessiert beobachtete der Attentäter die Schüler draußen vor seinem Abteil. Wenn er den Auftrag hatte, sich als Lehrer auszugeben, dann würde er es machen.

Es bedeutete aber nicht, dass er es leiden konnte.

Er stand auf und kontrollierte den Schutzzauber, den er auf sein Abteil gelegt hatte. Er würde sich nicht mit diesen Kindern unterhalten, soviel war sicher.

Gin lehnte sich zurück in die Polster und schloss die Augen.

Es würde wohl noch eine sehr langweilige Fahrt werden.

-o-

Ein paar Wagen hinter dem silberhaarigen Lehrer saß Harry allein in seinem Abteil. Er seufzte wieder.

Die anderen Schüler mieden ihn, weil sie dachten er würde wegen Voldemorts Rückkehr Lügenmärchen erzählen. Aber nicht nur die Mitschüler gingen ihn aus dem Weg. Hermine und Ron mieden ihn ebenfalls.

So saß er nun auf dem Polster und schaute nach draußen. Er war bereits fertig umgezogen, mit seinem schwarzen Hogwarts-Umhang umgehängt und leichterem Gepäck in Griffnähe. Er könnte sich ja genauso gut mit dem Schulstoff vertraut machen.

Es verging eine Weile bis er aus seinem Buch aufblickte. Er runzelte die Stirn als er draußen eine schwarze Wolke entdeckte.

Er sah genauer hin. Sie war zu tief und flog gegen den Wind.

Und plötzlich erkannte er, dass es sich um einen gewaltigen Schwarm Krähen handelte.

-oOo-

Anfänglich war es doch verwirrend gewesen, alles durch die Augen vieler Krähen zu sehen.

Aber er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick.

Der Himmel war blau, die Sonne schien und es war herrlich warm. Die Bäume hatten bereits ihre Herbstfärbung angenommen und schimmerten gold und rot im Sonnenlicht.

Der Hogwarts-Express schnaufte mit einer ordentlichen Geschwindigkeit über die Gleise.

Überhaupt hatte Gin nur selten solche altertümlichen Züge gesehen. Alte Maschinen interessierten ihn wirklich. Und der letzte alte Zug, den er gesehen hatte, war der Belltree-Express.

Ein paar der Krähen flogen näher an die Abteile heran, erlaubten ihn die Gesichter der Schüler genau zu sehen.

Aber plötzlich hörte er ein Klopfen. Er reagierte erst nicht darauf, aber Augenblicke später bemerkte er eine unangenehme Ansammlung von Magie.

Sofort riss er seine Augen auf und hatte einen Schutzschild errichtet.

Kurz bevor die Tür seines Abteils aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde.

-o-

Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben standen Hermine und Ron vor dem zerstörten Abteil.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine kluge Entscheidung war, Schlammblut", grinste Malfoy aus seinem Abteil heraus.

Hermine warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Sekunden später schossen Schatten aus dem Abteil heraus, löschten sämtliche Lichter in den Abteilen und ließen Eisblumen an den Fenstern hoch wachsen.

„Dementoren?", fragte Ron nervös.

„Nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Dinger sich an den Express heften", knurrte die Braunhaarige.

Die Schatten schienen sich zurückzuziehen als eine große Gestalt erschien.

Ein Mann mit eisigen grünen Augen und langem silbernen Haar.

„...Definitiv kein Dementor...", murmelte Hermine erschrocken.

„Würdet ihr mir vielleicht mal erklären, warum ihr meine Tür in die Luft gejagt habt?" fragte der Mann mit einem Hauch Zorn in seiner Stimme.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir", stotterte Ron, „Aber wir- sie- wir- äh- dachten hier wäre ein Dementor."

„Dementor?" Schatten begannen wie wild zu wirbeln. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Ron, es würden ein paar Augen in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen.

„Vergleicht mich nicht mit solch einer Kreatur", knurrte der Silberhaarige. Die beiden Schüler traten einen Schritt zurück.

Malfoy beobachtete das ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Die Schatten normalisierten sich wieder.

„Verschwindet. Es gibt hier keine Dementoren. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich jetzt noch nicht berechtigt bin, euch Punkte abzuziehen", fauchte der Mann kurz. Hermine und Ron verstanden und verschwanden sofort.

Der Silberhaarige drehte sich zu dem Hellblonden Jungen um, der ihn bewundernd anstarrte.

„Gibt es irgendetwas zu sehen?"

„Nichts", gab Malfoy zu, „Aber Ihre Magie ist außergewöhnlich, Sir. Schattenmagie ist ungewöhnlich, selten und schwer zu erlernen."

Gin betrachtete ihn. Er wusste, wie man ihm schmeicheln musste und das gefiel dem Mörder.

„Wie ist dein Name, Junge?"

„Draco Malfoy, Sir."

„Malfoy, hm?" Er lächelte amüsiert. Das trifft sich wirklich gut, dachte er dabei. Malfoy... das war der Name eines der Untergebenen von Voldemort, oder?

„Kiran Altair", sagte der Mann, „Es freut mich, dich kennen zulernen."

-o-

Nachdem der Express an seiner Endstation angekommen war, verteilten die Schüler sich auf die Kutschen. Da nur noch eine Kutsche übrig war, entschied Gin sich, mit Malfoy und seinen beiden ‚Bodyguards' zu fahren. Die Fahrt war schnell vorbei und der Attentäter war der erste, der die Kutsche verließ. Draußen strich er über die Schnauze des Thestrals und verschwand in Richtung des Schlosses.

Draco beobachtete ihn.

Er hatte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Mann.

Er hatte keine Angst, dunkle Magie anzuwenden und er schien es zu genießen, anderen Leuten Angst zu machen.

Das war jemand, mit dem es Malfoy nicht verscherzen sollte, das wusste er genau.

Sein Vater hatte ja auch schon genug Probleme mit dem Dunklen Lord. Er bräuchte keinen weiteren Ärger.

-oOo-

Der silberhaarige Attentäter kam als erstes im Schloss an. Er hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen und war wieder ruhig. Rasch betrat er die große Halle, nicht ohne vorher ein finsteres Grinsen in Richtung des Poltergeistes zu werfen.

Schließlich ließ er sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen Tränkelehrer nieder.

„Anstrengende Fahrt?"

„Eher langweilig", war die Antwort. „Außer dass ein paar Schüler mein Abteil gesprengt haben ist nichts passiert."

„Wirklich?"

Gin hatte keine Lust, dieses Thema weiterzuführen, sodass er sich auf die anderen Lehrer konzentrierte. Dabei bemerkte er Umbridge.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er nebenbei.

„Dolores Umbridge", informierte ihn Snape, „Vom Ministerium geschickt um den Unterricht zu inspizieren."

„Ich hoffe, sie bleibt nicht allzu lange", knurrte der Silberhaarige einige Momente später, „Diese Kleidung allein wäre genug Grund ihr einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche anzutun." Er überlegte kurz und fügte hinzu: „Und kein Richter der Welt würde Notwehr mit Gefängnis vergelten."

Snape grinste kurz, setzte dann aber wieder sein ‚Ich-beiße-in-Zitronen-damit-ich-mich-besser-fühle-Gesicht' auf.

„Ich kann ihr leider nichts ins Getränk mischen", gab er dabei zu, „Dumbledore würde das sicher merken."

„Na gut", murmelte der Silberhaarige, „Ich werde sie gewähren lassen. Wenn sie mir aber Vorschriften macht, jag ich sie persönlich zum Teufel."

Er gähnte kurz. Er war ja auch viel zu früh aufgestanden.

Bis zur Einteilung der Schüler könnte er ja ein wenig dösen.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Harry saß am Gryffindor-Tisch.

Wie jedes Jahr.

Die Kerzen schwebten durch den Raum, Schüler unterhielten sich angeregt.

Wie jedes Jahr.

Die Geister neckten die Erstklässler.

Wie jedes verdammtes Jahr.

Nur dieses Mal saß Harry nicht mit seinen Freunden zusammen.

Er saß zwischen den Zwillingen Fred und George und betrachtete den Lehrertisch.

Dort saß eine Frau, die ihn irgendwie an eine pinke Kröte erinnerte.

Und er hatte auch das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Person irgendetwas wusste. Oder irgendetwas vorhatte.

Aber... da war noch jemand anderes am Tisch der Lehrer.

Und Harry erkannte ihn sofort.

Es war derselbe Mann, der ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte. Der Mann, der ihn zum Grindmaulplatz gebracht hatte. Und es war der Mann um den der Streit mit seinen Freunden ging.

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. Irgendetwas war nun wirklich seltsam an diesem Mann.

-o-

„Meine Lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen", begann Dumbledore nachdem der letzte Schüler einem Haus zugewiesen wurde. „Herzlich Willkommen an alle, die neu hier her gekommen sind und Willkommen zurück an alle Schüler."

Er deutete seine Hand auf die Lehrer. „Wie ihr bereits alle gesehen habt, haben wir zwei neue Gesichter hier am Lehrertisch."

Er deutete auf die Frau. „Dies ist Miss Dolores Umbridge. Sie wurde vom Ministerium hierher geschickt, um den Unterricht zu inspizieren."

„Bitte, Albus", unterbrach die Frau ihn, „Ich würde mich gerne selber vorstellen."

Dumbledore betrachtete sie überrascht, erlaubte es ihr dann aber.

Gin betrachte beide mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Der Drang, dieser Person das Leben zu nehmen war wieder zurück. Er hasste ihre Stimme, sie musste verschwinden!

Schatten begannen über den Boden zu kriechen. Jedoch bevor sie die pink gekleidete Person erreichten, zwang der Attentäter sich, den Angriff abzubrechen. Stattdessen hörte er genau zu, was diese Person zu sagen hatte.

All die Jahre, die er schon auf der Erde unterwegs war, hatten seine Sinne für die unterschwelligen Botschaften geschärft. Und was er da von Umbridge hörte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Es scheint, als könnte ich ihre nervige Stimme doch irgendwann auslöschen", murmelte er vor sich hin.

-o-

Als Umbridge endlich fertig war, dauerte es fast zwanzig Sekunden bis sich ein verhaltener Applaus hören ließ.

Auch Dumbledore schien sich zu einem freundlichen Gesicht zwingen zu müssen.

Er stellte sich wieder an seinen Pult und breitete seine Arme aus und sofort hatte er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit alle Schüler.

„Miss Dolores Umbridge ist nicht die einzige Neuerung", erklärte er. Er deutete auf den silberhaarigen Mann. „Dies ist Mister Kiran Altair, er wird den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste aufnehmen", erklärte er. Er warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, aber der Attentäter hatte nichts zu sagen. Daher klatschte der alte Zauberer in die Hände und das Festmahl war eröffnet.

-oOo-

Der nächste Tag begann für alle Beteiligten früh. Für einige sogar noch früher.

Die Lehrer ließen sich gesammelt von Hauselfen wecken, mit der Ausnahme von Gin. Er konnte diese Glubschäugigen Biester nicht leiden und hatte sich daher einen gewöhnlichen Wecker mitgebracht.

Seine Räumlichkeiten waren in einem Westlich-Japanischen Mischstil eingerichtet und enthielten alles, was er so benötigte. Alles war modern eingerichtet und er hatte sich auch Strom für seinen Laptop besorgt. Er hatte ebenfalls eine kleine Küchenzeile und ein modernes Bad.

Das grauenerregende Schrillen des Weckers schreckte ihn kurzzeitig hoch, sodass er mit voller Wucht auf der einen Seite des Bettes heraus fiel und den nervigen Alarm aus einer Rückenlage betrachten konnte. Alle Versuche, das Ding mit einem Blick zum Schweigen zu bekommen schlugen fehl, sodass er sich auf seine Schatten verließ.

Einige Minuten später schlurfte er in sein Bad. Die kalte Dusche und der schwarze Kaffee weckten ihn schließlich endgültig auf. Anschließend kehrte er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, um es in Ordnung zu bringen.

Der Wecker, der Beistelltisch und Teile der Wand waren zerstört. Seine Schatten hatten kurzen Prozess mit der Einrichtung gemacht.

Der Attentäter flickte kurz sein Handgelenk, murmelte einen ‚Reparo' Zauber dabei.

Erst dann machte er sich ein Frühstück.

Gestern bei dem Essen fiel ihm auf, dass ihm die englische Küche nicht zusagte und dass ihm nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken war, nicht zu wissen wie das Essen nun wirklich hergestellt wurde.

-o-

Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht als sein neuer Kollege die Halle betrat. Er schien bereits fertig mit dem Essen zu sein.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er ihn.

Die Antwort war ein kurzes Murren.

„Ein schöner Morgen, nicht wahr?" versuchte der Alte es weiter.

Wieder nur ein Knurren.

„Warum sind Sie denn bereits wach?"

Plötzlich schossen mehrere Schatten hinter Dumbledore nach oben. Sie waren geformt wie Tentakel, hatten aber an jedem Ende eine kleine Hand. Und die umklammerten eine Zeitung, die mit einem gehörigen Krachen auf den Tisch geknallt wurde.

„Sie bekommen wohl nicht mit, wenn sich jemand _nicht_ unterhalten will, oder?" fauchte der Silberhaarige.

„Oh doch, mein junger Freund", lächelte Dumbledore triumphierend. „Und Sie reden ja mit mir, oder?" Mit einem ‚Lumos' Zauber verscheuchte er die Schatten, die hinter ihm herumkrochen.

Er genoss den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers. Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln fragte er: „Und? Wie war die erste Nacht in Hogwarts?"

„So wie alle Nächte an einem neuen Ort", war die Antwort, „Oh. Und es wäre eine wirklich verständnisvolle Geste, wenn Sie mir erzählt hätten dass ich das Zimmer erst einrichten musste."

Er gähnte kurz. „Ich habe die Hälfte der Nacht damit verbracht, die Räume einzurichten."

Er streckte sich. „Verdammt", murmelte er dabei, „Früher ließ ich mich davon doch nicht aufhalten."

„Warum sind Sie dann so früh aufgestanden?"

Die Frage warf den Silberhaarigen etwas aus der Bahn.

„Was?"

„Ich fragte, warum Sie dann so früh aufgestanden sind. Ihre ersten Stunden sind erst in zwei Stunden, Sie hätten also noch ein wenig ausschlafen können."

Gin drehte sich um. „Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, mich mit gewissen anderen Leuten zu treffen."

Damit verließ er die Große Halle wieder.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Am Abend vor der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste nahm Harry seinen Mut zusammen und trat auf Hermine und Ron zu. Es ging nicht, dass sie ihn immer ignorierten, immerhin waren sie ja seine verdammten Freunde. Und alle drei von ihnen wären schon mehrmals gestorben wenn sie nicht zusammenhielten wie Pech und Schwefel.

„Wir müssen reden", begann Harry als er sich den beiden gegenüber setzte. „Ich finde das dämlich, dass ihr nicht mit mir redet", fügte er hinzu.

Ron seufzte. „Ich auch", gab er zu, „Aber du wolltest uns ja nichts erzählen."

„Was ist da passiert?" fragte Hermine, „Mr. Weasly meinte nämlich, dass du von Dementoren angegriffen wurdest."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe echt keine Ahnung", gab er zu. Er sah sich schnell um, dann erzählte er was passiert war. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass auf einmal die Dementoren auf mich zukamen. Ich hatte zwar meinen Zauberstab, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, irgendeinen Zauber zu sprechen."

„Und?"

„Und dann wurde auf einmal alles schwarz und kalt. Und das nächste an das ich mich erinnere ist dass dieser Altair plötzlich neben mir saß und sagte, dass die Dementoren mir fast meine Seele gestohlen haben."

„Und?"

Harry seufzte. „Das ist alles. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist oder wie er die Dementoren verjagt hat." Er zog die Stirn kraus, „Er hat jedenfalls keinen Patronus genutzt, das hätte ich mitbekommen."

„Wie hat er es dann gemacht?"

Der schwarzhaarige Schüler zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber morgen haben wir ihn. Wir könnten ihn fragen."

Er sah seine Freunde an. „Was ist? Waffenstillstand?"

„Naja", murmelte Hermine, „Ihr habt mich vor dem Basilisken gerettet. Und vor dem Troll..."

„Waffenstillstand", sagte Ron.

Erleichtert lehnte Harry sich zurück. Wenigstens etwas.

-oOo-

Am nächsten Tag standen die Fünftklässler vor der Tür zum Unterrichtsraum. Sie waren allesamt nervös, also entschloss Ron sich, Draco ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Na, wie war dein Sommer, Frettchen?"

Der jüngste der Malfoy- Familie zuckte leicht bei der erniedrigenden Erinnerung, blieb jedoch ruhig.

„Hast du deinem Vater dabei zugesehen wie er Beamte besticht?"

„Er hat mich in die Familiengeschäfte eingeführt", gab der Blonde zur Antwort, „Familiengeschäfte mit dem Ausland."

„Ahh. Ausländische Todesesser angelernt, hmmm?"

Der Rothaarige grinste den Blonden an. „Oder einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste gekauft? Der Typ sieht nämlich aus wie einer aus deiner Sippe."

Malfoy antwortete nicht, sondern grinste nur leicht, als sich plötzlich lange schmale Schatten um Rons Körper wickelten. Sekunden später lehnte sich besagter silberhaariger Lehrer über dessen Schulter.

„20 Punkte von Gryffindor für versuchte Anstiftung zu einer Schlägerei", flüsterte er dem nun geschockten Schüler ins Ohr. „Noch so ein Ding und ich leg noch eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Filch oben drauf. Aber vielleicht sollte ich doch mit Mrs. McGonagall über Ihre Position als Vertrauensschüler reden, Mr. Weasly."

Er zog sich zurück, die Schatten, die um ihn herumwirbelten, verschwanden wieder.

„Setzen Sie sich", befahl er und sämtliche Schüler beeilten sich, ihre Plätze aufzusuchen.

„Der Typ ist wirklich unheimlich", murrte Harry leise.

Kurz bevor der Silberhaarige jedoch die Tür schließen konnte eilte Umbridge noch herein.

„Mr. Altair", sagte sie mit einer süßlichen Stimme, „Ich bin hier um den Unterricht zu inspizieren. Sie haben doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen?"

Gin betrachtete sie abweisend, zog dann aber einen Stuhl heran. „Dann tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können."

-o-

Die Doppelstunde begann damit, dass der Attentäter die Anwesenheitsliste überprüfte. Dann stand er auf und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Ich habe eure Lehrpläne überprüft", begann er, „Und um ehrlich zu sein- ihr seit nicht vorbereitet."

Ein Murmeln wurde laut. „Ihr lernt einen Verteidigungszauber gegen einen bestimmten Gegner, aber er ist sinnlos gegen einen anderen Gegner. Hinzu kommt, dass ihr keinerlei Wissen über die gefährlicheren Gegner habt."

Er ging zu einem Schrank. „Hier ist ein Irrwicht drinnen", erklärte er, „Was ist der Verteidigungszauber gegen Irrwichter?"

„Der Riddikuluszauber", sagte Hermine.

„Genau", knurrte der Silberhaarige. Er drehte sich zu den Schülern um und betrachtete Harry. „Und sagen wir, Sie haben Angst vor einem Dementor. Dann würde der Irrwicht zu einem Dementor werden, oder?"

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Und was würde passieren, wenn Sie nun auf einmal vor einem richtigen Dementor stehen? Sie würden ihn mit dem Riddikulus angreifen und er würde darüber lachen." Er lächelte kalt. „Und dann würden Sie sterben."

Er riss die Tür auf und eine gewaltige dunkle Wolke schoss aus dem Schrank heraus. Gin wirbelte herum und sprach einen kurzen Zauberspruch, entzündete den Irrwicht damit. Das Wesen kreischte entsetzt als es verbrannte.

„Daher werde ich Ihnen keine Zauber für einen einzigen Gegner beibringen", erklärte er kalt als der Irrwicht hinter ihm zusammenbrach und zu Asche verbrannte, „Ich zeige Ihnen Zauber, die gegen eine ganze Reihe von Gegnern helfen- wenn auch nicht so effektiv. Aber immerhin dürften Sie dann doch eher mit dem Leben davonkommen als anders."

Er ging zu seinem Tisch zurück während seine Schatten die Überreste des Irrwichts verschluckten.

„Schlagen Sie nun Seite 10 auf. Der Rumänische Blutwolf", begann er, „Dieses Stiergroße Monstrum wird uns als Beispiel für sämtliche Geruchsorientierte Monster dienen."

-o-

„Der Blutwolf, _Canis lupus sanguinex_, ist eine furchterregende Kreatur", erklärte der Silberhaarige als die Schüler ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen hatten. „Männliche Exemplare erreichen gut und gerne 2 Meter an der Schulter, ihre Krallen und Zähne können Eisen und dünnen Stahl wie Papier zerfetzen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, „Diese Kreaturen haben einen Geruchsinn, der mit dem eines Haies zu vergleichen ist. Sie können einen Tropfen Blut auf mehrere Kilometer hinweg wahrnehmen."

Er hielt eine Hand aus, sodass mehrere Schatten über die Wände schossen und eine kleine ausgestopfte Fledermaus und einen Wolfsschädel anbrachten. „Diese kleine Fledermaus ist ein Schattenflügel", erklärte der Mann, „Sie lebt in einer Symbiose mit den Blutwölfen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es lediglich, einem potenziellen Opfer eine blutende Wunde zuzufügen, damit der Wolf sie aufspüren und überwältigen kann. Und da setzen wir an. Denn Blutwölfe haben einen guten Geruchsinn, aber einen kläglichen Sehsinn."

Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand erschienen auf einmal mehrere Wasser gefüllte Gefäße. In den Gefäßen waren kleine Fische. Piranhas.

„Diese Fische werden uns zur Demonstration dienen", erklärte der Professor, „Sie nutzen ebenfalls ihren Geruchsinn."

Er nahm eine kleine Pipette. „Hühnerblut", erklärte er kurz und tropfte einen einzigen Tropfen in das Wasser. Sofort wurde der Fisch aggressiv.

„Und nun, passt genau auf. Ich werde das nur ein einziges Mal demonstrieren."

Er murmelte einen kurzen Zauberspruch und richtete seinen Stab auf den Fisch. Mit einem Mal beruhigte das Tier sich wieder.

„Ich habe seinen Geruchsinn betäubt", erklärte der Mann, „Äußerst effektiv selbst gegen Werwölfe, Blutwölfe und selbst Dementoren. Immerhin kann man die einige wertvolle Sekunden ablenken." Er sah die Schüler an. „Und nun, versucht es selber."

-o-

Gerade, als die Schüler dabei waren, die Fische zu verwirren, unterbrach Umbridge den Unterricht.

„Mr. Altair. Eine praktische Durchführung des Zaubers ist nicht nötig."

„Ist das so?"

„Natürlich. Es werden keinerlei praktische Fragen in den Prüfungen drankommen."

Während sie ihr Zuckerschocksüßes Lächeln abspielte, betrachte der Silberhaarige sie aufmerksam. Und plötzlich begann er, laut zu lachen.

Etwas, das er wirklich nur sehr selten machte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder beruhigte. Dann richtete er seinen eisigen Blick auf die Frau.

„Sie wollen also, dass die Schüler hier nur Theorie lernen, ja?"

„Das ist in der Vorschrift."

„So. Und was, denken Sie, kümmert es einen halbverhungerten 2 Meter großen und 500 Kilo schweren Blutwolf die Theorie?"

Er trat langsam auf die Frau zu während die Wand hinter ihm komplett schwarz wurde. Mehrere rote Augen öffneten sich in dem Schatten und starrten die pink gekleidete Kröte amüsiert an. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass Theorie ausreicht, wie wäre es, wenn ich Sie nach Rumänien schaffe und Ihnen eine kleine blutende Wunde zufüge? Dann sehen wir ja, ob Theorie wirklich gegen eine Bedrohung hilft."

„Sie können mir nichts antun, Mr. Altair", erklärte Umbridge als sie, trotz des Schocks über die Schatten, dem Mann fest in die Augen blickte. „Ich werde dem Ministerium Bescheid sagen, dass Sie genau überprüft werden. Schattenmagie ist eine dunkle Magie."

„Und dunkel ist gleich böse? Immer nur Schwarz und Weiß, wie ich sehe, hm?"

Die Schatten begannen, sich langsam um Umbridge herum zu wickeln, eine kleine Klaue fuhr langsam über ihre aufgedunsene Wange und schnitt sich leicht ein.

„Es gibt auf dieser ganzen Welt drei Wesen, denen ich gehorche. Dumbledore, dem Japanischen Minister und dann natürlich noch meinem Vorgesetzten."

Er sah sie amüsiert an als er sie aus seinen Schatten befreite. „Und Ihr Minister kann mir gar nichts anhaben."

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. „Ich denke es ist spät, Dolores", sagte er mit einem eisigen Klang in der Stimme, „Sie sollten sich lieber zurückziehen."


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

„Dieser...Mann...ist...absolut...GENIAL!" riefen die Zwillinge. Mit glänzenden Augen ließen sie sich neben Harry nieder, der bereits sein Mittagessen vor sich hatte.

„Altair?" fragte er dabei so nebenher.

„Oh ja! Ich meine, er ist schon unheimlich und so, aber er ist der beste Lehrer, den wir je hatten!"

Harry schmunzelte als er sich an das total bedepperte Gesicht von Umbridge erinnerte. Nach der schlecht getarnten Todesdrohung, die sie von dem Silberhaarigen bekommen hatte, hatte sie schnell etwas auf ihr Klippboard gekritzelt und war mit hochrotem Gesicht aus dem Raum gerannt.

„Was hat er euch beigebracht?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige so nebenbei.

„Geister- und Koboldabwehr", kam die Antwort. „Er hat es uns am Beispiel der Geisterkatze beigebracht. Ein Katzenvieh mit zwei Schwänzen, das sich gerne in alten Minen aufhält. Er meinte, die lassen sich besonders gut mit Wasser- und Lichtzaubern aufhalten."

„Ich frage mich, wie vielen dieser Kreaturen er selbst begegnet ist", meinte Seamus als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Er stocherte kurz in seinem Essen herum und sah dann zu den anderen drei. „Auf alle Fälle finde ich es sehr interessant dass er uns all diese ausländischen Monster zeigt."

Die anderen stimmten zu.

-oOo-

Wütend lief Umbridge in ihrem Räumlichkeiten auf und ab. Wie konnte es dieser Mann wagen?

Er nutzte Schattenmagie, eine Art der Magie die schon lange als verdächtig galt.

Er wagte es, dem Ministerium die Stirn zu bieten, verhöhnte sie und arbeite dabei mit diesem alten Kauz Dumbledore zusammen!

Und er wagte es gar ihr, Dolores Umbridge, mit seiner verderbten Magie Furcht einzuflößen und sie einzuschüchtern!

So ging das nicht weiter! Sie würde, nein, _müsste_, diesem Kiran Altair den Prozess machen!

Sie würde seine wahre Identität feststellen und ihn bloßstellen!

Nur wie?

Sie dachte angestrengt nach.

Und nach einer Weile fiel es ihr ein.

Die Sache mit dem Japanischen Minister!

Dieser Mann sagte, er würde ihn kennen, sehr gut sogar.

Und das konnte nicht sein. Das _dürfte _nicht sein!

Und das war was diesem Kerl das Genick brechen sollte.

Oh ja. Umbridge würde sich mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Sie würde Informationen über ihn sammeln und ihn dann als Hochstapler überführen!

Sofort schwang sie herum und setzte sich an ihren Tisch, schnappte sich Feder und Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

-oOo-

Nachdenklich betrachtete der silberhaarige Attentäter die Decke in seinem Badezimmer während er sich tiefer in das warme Wasser zurückzog. Er hatte bereits alles für die nächsten Tage vorbereitet und überlegte nun, wie er seine Mission fortsetzen sollte. Er war erleichtert gewesen als er in seinem Kühlschrank japanisches Essen gefunden hatte. Er konnte diesen englischen Fraß nicht ausstehen. Er überlegte kurz. War das auch damals in London so? Im 19. Jahrhundert, als er eine Weile den Beruf eines Totengräbers bekleidet hatte.

Er zog die Stirn kraus, entschied dann aber dass er auch damals die Englische Küche gehasst hat.

Gin holte tief Luft und sank noch ein wenig tiefer. Er wusste, dass er viele Nerven brauchen würde wenn alle Beteiligten überleben sollten.

Und wer wusste wie lange er in dieser Nacht schlafen konnte?

-o-

Die nächsten Tage waren... interessant. Gin hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass er leider zu mindestens einer Mahlzeit am Tag in der Halle anwesend sein musste. Da er aber meist früher wach war als die anderen, konnte er den meisten Schülern entgehen.

Allerdings spitzte sich sein kleiner Krieg mit Umbridge zu. Die Beamte war sicher, dass der Silberhaarige ein Betrüger war und schrieb jeden Tag ans Ministerium um Beweise für ihre These zu finden. Und Gin genoss jeden Moment, in denen er ihre Psyche foltern konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich mit Peeves zusammengetan. Der Poltergeist, der den silberhaarigen Mann fürchtete, fand schnell heraus dass er wunderbar mit ihm zusammen arbeiten konnte. Es ging soweit, dass seine Panik vor dem Mann sich in Respekt und Loyalität umwandelte.

Und ihre Teamarbeit zeigte erste Erfolge. Umbridge sprang fast jedes Mal aus ihrer Haut wenn sie den langhaarigen Lehrer erblickte, sie verschwand sofort oder starrte ihn mit einer leichten Panik an. Voldemort wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen, zu dumm dass er die Zielperson war. Und der Attentäter war nie besonders glücklich darüber eine Zielperson am Leben zu lassen. Genau wie es mit Sherry der Fall ist.

In allen Fällen begann er nun auch, Illusionszauber in seinen Unterricht einzubinden um den Schülern besseres Lehrmaterial zu liefern.

Auch bereitete er sie auf Zauberduelle vor, indem er ihnen demonstrierte worauf man am besten zielen sollte.

Dumbledore beobachtete den Mann etwas nachdenklich als er einigen Erstklässlern sehr bildlich erklärte was passieren würde wenn Zauber zurückfeuern oder sie von Gegnern getroffen werden würden.

Er zog dabei seine Stirn kraus. Der Mann war auf keinen Fall ein schlechter Lehrer, abgesehen von seiner Unfähigkeit richtige Gefühle zu zeigen. Abgesehen von sadistischer Freude oder versteckten Zorn.

Nein. Es war mehr, dass der Mann _ZU_ gut war. Er kannte sämtliche Zauber und konnte in Trainings-Zaubererduellen perfekt auf alle Bedrohungen reagieren.

Er war ein wahres Genie auf dem Gebiet, sei es sich eine Kampfstrategie zu überlegen oder geschickt auf eine Bedrohung zu reagieren. Hing das vielleicht mit der Zeit zusammen, die er bei den Muggeln verbracht hatte zusammen?

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich mal unter vier Augen mit dem Mann unterhalten müssen.

-oOo-

Es war Mitternacht. Es regnete in Strömen und unheimliche Blitze durchzuckten den dunklen Wolkenhimmel.

Es war einer der ersten heftigen Herbststürme und Gin betrachtete den dunklen Wald äußerst amüsiert. Seine Sinne erzählten ihn von der mentalen Anspannung, die Umbridge da draußen erlitt. Unter der Vorspielung falscher Tatsachen hatte der Attentäter sie nach draußen in den Wald gelockt und war dann sofort in das Schloss zurückgekehrt, damit sie sich verlief. Peeves hatte inzwischen dafür gesorgt, dass keine Beweise übrig blieben.

Ein silbriges Licht holte ihn aus seiner Betrachtung als ein Patronus in der Gestalt eines Phönix erschien und ihn mit Dumbledores Stimme darum bat, ihn in seinem Büro aufzusuchen.

-o-

Dumbledore betrachte den jungen Mann aufmerksam, der gerade sein Büro betrat. Auch wenn er sich an die Kleidungsvorschriften hielt, so war seine Kleidung doch sehr Muggelhaft. Er trug hohe schwere Stiefel, trug leichte dunkle Hosen und ein dunkles Hemd. Darüber trug er eine Priesterkutte und noch ein weiteren Mantel mit langen, weiten Ärmeln darüber. Er hatte einen grauen Schal quer über seine Brust gespannt und trug einen Gürtel aus Grabamuletten. Seine silbernen Haare und die fast weiße bleiche Haut wirkten in einem perfekten Kontrast dazu. Er wirkte ruhig, lediglich seine eisigen grünen Augen verrieten seinen wahren Gemütszustand.

„Wozu haben Sie mich rufen lassen?" fragte er langsam, „Es ist Mitternacht."

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über den Lehrplan sprechen." Ja. Er musste das wirklich machen. Altair hielt sich nämlich nicht an den Lehrplan, sondern sprach über Wesen, die es in England gar nicht gab. Warum sollten die Schüler also darüber lernen?

Gin hob eine Braue und betrachtete den alten Mann. Er wusste, dass er eines Tages für seine Art und Weise zur Rechtschaffenheit gezogen würde.

„Ich bringe ihnen bei, sich effektiv zu verteidigen", entgegnete er ruhig mit seinen Armen vor der Brust verschränkt. „Und ich handele nicht gegen den Lehrplan. Ich wähle die Themen aus den Büchern aus und behandele sie mit den Schülern."

Da war der Knackpunkt und Gin setzte sofort noch dazu: „Und immerhin haben Sie die Bücher abgesegnet, nicht wahr, Albus?"

Dumbledore seufzte kurz. Das war wahr. Und er hatte sich keinerlei Mühe gemacht, die Themen durchzulesen.

Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen.

„Sie haben wohl Recht, Mr. Altair", gab der Alte zu. Er lehnte sich vor. „Aber nun sagen Sie mir, was machen Sie hier wirklich?"

„Ich bin hier um den Schülern beizubringen, wie sie ihren kleinen Hintern aus der Gefahrenzone bringen können."

„Das meine ich nicht", erklärte Dumbledore freundlich.

Das nächste, was er sagte ließ den Attentäter aufhorchen. „Warum jagen sie Voldemort?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Gin starrte stumm in die hellblauen Augen und dachte nach. Was sollte er genau antworten? _Der Tod hat die Nase voll von Voldis Aktionen und will ihn endlich endgültig tot wissen._? Nein, da würde er für verrückt erklärt werden. Er entschied sich für eine Umschreibung. „Es ist ein…Auftrag.", meinte er schließlich. „Ein Auftrag?", der Direktor zog eine Braue hoch. „Ein Auftrag von jemandem, der nicht in England ist und nie direkt mit Voldemort oder seinen Lakaien zu tun hatte. Allerdings ist es auch jemand, dem man sich normal nicht wiedersetzten sollte. Voldemort hat es getan und dafür soll ich ihn zu Rechenschaft ziehen.", führte der Langhaarige weiter aus. Seine Augen blieben kalt. Sein Blick und seine Stimme schwankten nicht. Dumbeldore musterte ihn. „Mehr darf ich ihnen nicht verraten.", wehrte er die unausgesprochene Frage ab, „Und nein, es ist nicht, weil ich Angst vor dem Auftraggeber habe und nicht weil er mir gedroht hätte. Es ist mir einfach untersagt darüber zu reden." Als Dumbeldore dennoch den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, klopfte es an der Tür und Hagrid stürmte ins Büro. „Professor Dumbeldore! Irgendjemand hatte das Eingangsportal versiegelt und ich musste um das gesamte Schloss laufen, um reinzukommen! Außerdem regt sich Filch darüber auf, dass Miss Umbridge verschwunden ist!", rief der Halbriese. Der Direktor nickte schnell. „Gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Mr. Altair, sie können gehen." Der Silberhaarige nickte und verschwand auf den Gang, von wo er sich sofort in seine Räume begab. Schade, dass diese Frau bereits vermisst wurde. Er gähnte. Wenn sich der Hausmeister nicht über ihr Verschwinden aufgeregt hätte, dann wäre er länger als nur diese Nacht von ihr verschont geblieben.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Umbridge sich eine schlimme Lungenentzündung eingefangen hatte und noch mehrere Tage auf der Krankenstation bleiben musste. Und dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie sie in den Wald gelangt war. Gin las derweil eine E-Mail, die er von Anokata bekommen hatte. Der Inhalt war brisant genug, um sie nach dem Lesen zu löschen, aber so informativ, dass er seine nächsten Schritte überdachte, um sich seine Aktionen zu erleichtern.  
Eine Woche später rief Umbridge das Inquisitionskommando ins Leben. Einen Tag danach rief Gin Draco Malfoy in sein Büro.

Draco Malfoy wusste nicht, warum er hier war. Er hatte sich vom Eisprinzen zu einem Schatten entwickelt, statt offen zu hetzten, sammelt er Informationen und setzte sie intelligent und bedacht ein, um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit und Ärger zu bekommen. Er konnte sich beides im Moment nicht leisten. Sein Vater hatte sich bereits mit seiner Arbeit im Ministerium stark ins Blickfeld des dunklen Lords befördert. Er musste aufpassen, dass niemand mitbekam, was er tat, damit er nicht ebenfalls in diesem Blickfeld landete. Sein Vater konnte nämlich nicht die ausländischen Geschäfte abwickeln _und_ den dunklen Lord von ihm fernhalten. Umso lieber wüsste er, wieso er hier wartete, dass der silberhaarige Lehrer aus seinem letzten Unterricht aufkreuzte, während das jüngste männliche Wiesel ununterbrochen versuchte, ihn dazuzubekommen, auf ihn loszugehen, damit er, Draco, _richtigen_ Ärger bekam. „Weasley! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Filch! Ihr Verhalten ist bald für den Posten eines Vertrauensschülers nicht mehr tragbar!", die eisige Stimme erlöste ihn von den Kommentaren, auch wenn seine Unruhe nun um einiges zunahm. Er musste wirklich aufpassen. Umbridge versuchte ihn, in ihr Kommando zu bekommen, und lockte mit dem Wohlwollen des Ministers. Einerseits wollte Draco den Stand seiner Familie sichern, andererseits würde ihn das wieder in den Mittelpunkt des Schlangenhauses rücken und die Wahrscheinlichkeit von dem dunklen Lord übersehen zu werden, senkte sich um einige Punkte. Er brauchte einen Ausweg, der ihm helfen würde, seinen Vater zu entlasten und das schnell! Er trat in den Raum, nachdem der Lehrer hineingegangen war und wartete darauf zu erfahren, warum er hier war.

Gin musterte den Schüler vor sich. Nervös, aber eine gute Maske. Erwachsenes Denken und kein blindes Handeln. Er hoffte, das würd so bleiben. „Hast du eine Ahnung, warum du hier bist?" „Nein, Sir." Er nickte leicht und hob eine Hand vor seine Brust, die Handfläche nach oben zeigend. Dann schossen Schatten an den Wänden hoch und über den Boden, ließen die festen Grenzen des Raumes verschwinden und überall tauchten rotglühende Augen auf, die im Nichts schwebten. „Einfach ruhig bleiben und zuhören. Ich will einfach nur, dass niemand etwas von diesem Gespräch mitbekommt.", meinte der Grünäugige ruhig, als der Fünftklässler panisch zu werden schien, „Und nun habe ich eine Frage. Was wissen sie über die Geschäfte ihres Vaters im Ausland?"

Draco starrte den Mann an. Nicht nur, dass er gerade etwas getan hatte, was laut allen Menschen nicht möglich war, einfach weil es ein sehr hohes Maß an magischen Kräften erforderte, nun wurde er auch noch über Familiengeschäfte ausgefragt! „Warum wollen sie das wissen?", zwang er sich zu einer ruhigen Antwort. „Nun, ich weiß, dass Voldemort zurück ist und ich weiß, dass ihr Vater mit ihm in Verbindung steht. Von Lehrern weiß ich, dass sie sich zurück gezogen haben und habe sie beobachtet. Sie vermeiden Sachen, die ihnen Ärger bereiten könnten und deren Folgen bis zu ihren Eltern reichen. Das heißt, dass in ihrer Familie etwas passiert sein muss, dass sie den Kontakt zu den beiden minimieren. Gleichzeitig, ziehen sie die Fäden in ihrem Haus nur noch im Hintergrund. Sie wollen die Macht über ihre Mitschüler nicht aufgeben, aber halten sich nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt auf, das heißt, dass sie sich der Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem entziehen wollen, um ihren Vater zu entlasten, der vom Lord wegen irgendetwas unter Druck gesetzt wird, wahrscheinlich weil er im Ministerium einen hohen Posten hat. Und nun will ich von ihnen wissen: Was wissen sie über die Geschäfte ihres Vaters im Ausland, vor allem in Japan?" „Ich weiß, dass nicht alle Sachen, legal sind, die verschickt werden, aber ich weiß, dass die Daten vertraulich sind. Der Haupthandelspartner ist eine Organisation, die meinem Vater unter dem Namen _Black Shadow_ bekannt ist.", antwortete der Junge zögerlich und betrachtete eines der Augen. „Gut, was würden sie sagen, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich in dieser Organisation bin?", erwiderte der Silberhaarige.

Gin rief sich die Informationen ins Gedächtnis, die er aus dem Brief hatte. Die Malfoys als Handelspartner waren wichtig. Sehr wichtig sogar, aber seit dem letzten Sommer, geriet der Handel öfter ins Stocken und ließ die Maschinerie der Organisation nicht mehr ganz so flüssig laufen. Er hatte Anokata einen Vorschlag gemacht und der Boss hatte zugestimmt. Ozuo schien nicht ganz so einverstanden damit zu sein, sah allerdings den Sinn hinter dem Vorschlag. Ein Gewinn für beide Seiten.

Draco starrte den Mann an. Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Da war man sich sicher, dass man unantastbar war und dann wurde einem so etwas eröffnet. „Was wollen sie?", fragte er etwas ruhiger. Es ging ums Geschäft. Um nichts anderes. „Meinem Chef sind…Unterbrechungen im Handel aufgefallen und wenn man einmal alles analysiert hat, kann man alles zu einem großen Bild zusammenfügen. Berichtige mich, wenn ich mich irren sollte.", die grünen Augen fixierten ihn, „Dein Vater hat diesen Lord im Nacken und versucht dich aus dessen Gedankengängen rauszuhalten. Gleichzeitig darf der Lord nichts von diesen Geschäften erfahren. Du wurdest über das reale Bild eines Todessers aufgeklärt und dir ist klar, dass du nicht in diesen Rang _aufsteigen_ willst. In diesem Sommer wurdest du in die Geschäfte eingewiesen und weißt so, dass diese Geschäfte wichtig sind und somit nicht vernachlässigt werden können. Also versuchst du deinen Vater zu entlasten, indem du dich aus dem Mittelpunkt in den Schatten katapultierst und trotzdem noch die Fäden ziehst. Allerdings schafft es dein Vater trotzdem nicht, allen Geschäften nachzukommen, weil Voldi ihn wegen eines laufenden Auftrags unter Druck setzt." „Was habe ich damit zu tun?", Dracos Geist war hellwach. Er musste wissen, was hier gespielt wurde. „Nun, da der Handel in diesem Zustand nicht normal weiter fließen kann, habe ich meinen Chef gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre, diesen Handelszweig dir zu überlassen. Es würde eine ranghohe Persönlichkeit aus der Organisation kommen und dich einweisen, allerdings wirst du dich dann mit zwei Muggel-Gegenständen vertraut machen müssen: Laptop und Handy. Du würdest deinen Vater entlasten, der Handel würde sich wieder normalisieren und…ich würde dir Schattenmagie beibringen, sofern du es niemandem verrätst, natürlich.", erwiderte der Größere, „Was sagst du?" Draco schnappte nach Luft. „Wenn…mein Vater es erlaubt…dann gerne.", meinte er vorsichtig. Ein Nicken war die Antwort. „Dann solltest du ihn so schnell wie möglich informieren. Ich erwarte deine Antwort mit unsichtbarer Tinte auf der Rückseite der nächsten Hausaufgabe, sobald du sie erhältst."

Dumbeldore trat in die Schalterhalle von Gringotts. Er _musste_ mehr über diesen Mann erfahren! So schnell wie möglich! Er lief zu einem Schalter und wartete auf den nächsten Kobold der Verwaltung, der sich seiner erübrigen konnte. „Dumbeldore. Was kann Gringotts für sie tun?", fragte ein jüngerer Kobold. „Ich würde gerne mit meinem alten Bekannten Rangakon sprechen. Ich muss ihn etwas fragen.", antwortete der Direktor freundlich. „Das ist leider nicht möglich." Entgegnete der Kobold leicht traurig, „Der Älteste hat sich letzten Sommer auf die letzte Reise begeben. Wenn sie Informationen suchen, sollten sie sich an die Verwaltung wenden. Ich leite sie gleich weiter, wenn sie möchten." „Das wäre wohl das Beste. Ich brauche Informationen über einen Mann mit dem Namen Kiran Altair."  
Wenige Minuten später verließ der Langbärtige die Bank wieder. Die Informationen waren mehr als karg. Er hatte ungefähr genauso viel erhalten, wie das Ministerium, wenn es Informationen beantragte. Er hatte gehofft, bei seinem alten Freund an Informationen zu kommen, die normal nicht rausgegeben wurden. Er hatte ein paar Mal im ersten Krieg geschafft, aber darauf konnte er wohl nun nicht mehr zählen. Er sah nicht, wie sich eine Nebelkrähe mit einer Botschaft im Schnabel entfernte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Lucius Malfoy sah überrascht auf den Brief, den Draco ihm geschrieben hatte. Es war etwas, von dem niemand erfahren sollte, ansonsten wäre die Mitteilung nicht in einem Wirtschaftsmagazin versteckt gewesen. Er belegte die Tür mit einem Warnzauber und las sich dann die Botschaft durch. Sie war kurz, knapp und erstaunlich. Er war Draco wirklich dankbar, dass er sich Mühe gab, nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber diese Entwicklung würde, wenn sie wirklich so gut ablaufen würde, wie es anscheinend vorgesehen war, es ihm um einiges erleichtern, seine Geschäfte vor dem dunklen Lord geheim zu halten. Er sprach kurz einen Zauber, um sich davon zu vergewissern, dass niemand kam, und schrieb eine Zusage, die er mit einem kleinen, getarnten Falken losschickte. Er hoffte, das würde hinhauen.

Am nächsten Tag gab Draco die Antwort durch. Mit der Rückgabe erhielt er eine Botschaft, wie das Training und die Einweisung ablaufen würden. Vor der nächsten Stunde verfluchte er Weasley und bekam Nachsitzen bei Gin, während das Wiesel wieder bei Filch landete, wegen Provokation zum Kampf. Draco bekam in den folgenden Tagen abends die erste Einweisung in Schattenmagie. Zwei Tage später landete Ouzo in England, statt des Mannes, der Gin eigentlich als Verstärkung geschickt werden sollte, und besorgte sich ein kleines Haus als Deckung in Hogsmaede. Beim nächsten Hogsmaede Wochenende tauchte Draco in diesem Haus unter und bekam eine Einweisung in Elektronik und die Geschäfte und ihm wurden ein Laptop und ein Handy übereicht, der Blonde verstand schnell die Vorteile dieser Geräte. Binnen eines Monats wurde der gesamte Handel stabilisiert und der Malfoy-Erbe bekam ernsten Unterricht in Schattenmagie. Wenn auch noch nicht mit sehr großen Erfolgen.

„Du musst dich auf die Schatten konzentrieren. Auf nichts anderes. Konzentrieren. Nicht rein starren.", seufzte Gin und legte den Kopf auf seinen Händen ab. „Das versuche ich die ganze Zeit!", rief Draco entmutigt und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Es war eigentlich gegen sein Benehmen, aber er hatte bisher kaum etwas erreicht. Der Silberhaarige stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. Eine Hand wurde zwischen seine Schulterblätter gelegt. Dann lief etwas wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit über seine Wirbelsäule. Eine zähe, klebrige und kalte Flüssigkeit. Er schrie erschrocken auf. „Das waren materialisierte Schatten.", meinte der Grünäugige, „Kennst du das Prickeln, das einen durchfährt, wenn man auf strake, magische Quellen stößt?" Der Blonde nickte langsam. „Das ist das Gefühl der Magie. Es ist nichts anderes als Energie, stark genug, um sie wahrzunehmen. Schatten funktionieren anders. Ihre Aura ist viel schwächer und schwerer zu erfassen. Versuche in nächster Zeit, diese Schwingungen wahrzunehmen. Vor allem darfst du dabei eines nicht tun. Aufgeben. Die Schatten geben sich nicht beim ersten Versuch preis, sondern manchmal erst nach Monaten. Wenn man es einmal geschafft hat, dann erfasst man sie mit jedem Mal klarer. Wenn du es geschafft hast, kontaktier mich." Der Langhaarige beendete das Nachsitzen und der Blonde machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Die Zeit verging und es wurde schließlich Winter.  
Harry starrte aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Winter. Weihnachten war nicht mehr weit. Und er fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor. Er hatte überlegt über Weihnachten in den Grindmaulplatz zu fahren, aber Ron hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er dort gefälligst nicht aufzutauchen brauchte, immerhin wollten die Weasleys dort feiern. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Wieso glaubten Ron, dass sie dort -im Haus seines Paten- Weihnachten feiern konnten und er nicht?! Hatten sie nicht einen verdammten Waffenstillstand gehabt? In diesem Moment hatte er in sich eine Kälte gefühlt, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hatte Sirius einen Brief mit einer Beschwerde in dieser Hinsicht geschickt, als dann auch noch klar wurde, dass er eh nicht hindurfte. Sirius hatte zusammen mit Remus wirklich versucht zu erwirken, dass Harry zu ihnen konnte, immerhin war der Schwarzhaarige immer noch mit den Zwillingen befreundet, waren aber abgeblitzt. Allerdings konnten sie die Weihnachtsfeier der Rothaarigen erfolgreich in den Fuchsbau verbannen. Nicht dass das die Situation zwischen ihm und dem Rothaarigen irgendwie dadurch verbessert hätte. Sattdessen schien er nun auch noch Ginny gegen sich zu haben. Er hatte die drei sowas von satt! Ron, der ihn plötzlich behandelte, wie das Ministerium die Werwölfe. Hermine, die glaubte es sei ein Verbrechen, wenn sie mal nicht alles wusste und Ginny, die sich benahm, als wäre sie eine Prinzessin und müsste alles bekommen! Auch von ihm, dabei musste er ihr gar nichts geben! Immerhin hatte er sie vor Voldemort gerettet! Wenige Sekunden später erschrak er wieder über seine Gedanken. Morgen wäre Weihnachten. Und er würde es zum ersten Mal, seit er in Hogwarts war, alleine Verbringen. Seufzend entschied er sich dazu schlafen zu gehen.  
Er träumte.  
_**Sein Körper fühlte sich geschmeidig kraftvoll und biegsam an. Er glitt zwischen glänzenden**____**Metallstäben hindurch, über dunklen, kalten Stein … er lag flach auf dem Boden und glitt auf dem Bauch dahin … es war dunkel, doch er konnte Gegenstände um sich her erkennen, die in fremdartigen, leuchtenden Farben glühten … er drehte den Kopf … auf den ersten Blick war der Korridor leer … aber nein …**__ mitten im Gang schien ein Mann aus dem Boden zu wachsen, der dort plötzlich nur noch aus Nebel zu bestehen schien. Schwärze jagte über die Wände und rotglühende Augen erschienen überall, hielten ihn fest. Er peitschte wild umher, konnte sich aber nicht befreien. Plötzlich stand der Mann direkt vor ihm. In einer schwarzen Priesterrobe, schwarzen Stiefeln, silbernen Grab-Amuletten am Gürtel und eine graues Tuch wie eine Schärpe um den Oberkörper gebunden. Er holte gerade mit etwas über dem Kopf aus, was sich hinter ihm befand. Die Haut des Mannes war blass, die silbernen Haare schienen um seinen Körper zu umwehen. Grüne Augen glänzten manisch. Er sah Kiran Altair, der ihm eine Sense in den Kopf rammte, deren Griff eine Wirbelsäule zu sein schien._

(fetter Text aus dem original HP V S.542f.)

Harry fuhr schweißgetränkt hoch und sah sich panisch um. Etwas Warmes lief über seine Stirn. Seine Narbe blutete. Dann raste Schmerz durch seinen Kopf. Starker Schmerz. Voldemort war wütend. Sehr wütend. Als der Schmerz abklang, war er so erschöpft, dass er einfach wieder einschlief.

Gin lief wütend den Gang entlang zu Dumbeldores Büro. Er schrei das Passwort fast und rauschte in das Büro des Direktors, er sich gerade mit Snape unterhielt. „Mr. Altair! Was führt zu ihrem späten Besuch? Es ist fast Mitternacht!", meinte der Direktor freundlich, erstarrte aber, als der Silberhaarige ihm den Kadaver einer riesigen Schlange vor die Füße warf. „Jetzt! Will! Ich! Erklärungen!", knurrte der Langhaarige wütend. Snape griff sich plötzlich zischend an den Arm und rannte aus dem Raum. „Haben sie eine Ahnung, was sie gemacht haben?", rief Dumbeldore entsetzt. „Ich habe Voldi sein bescheuertes Schoßtierchen gekostet! Und nun will ich endlich dasselbe Wissen über den Kerl, das sie auch haben, oder sie können sehen, ob ich im Orden bleibe!", schrie der Grünäugige wütend. Die Schatten im Raum zuckten. Sie reagierten auf die Wut ihres Herrn. „Ich bin nicht gezwungen, mein Wissen zu teilen!", kam es fest vom alten Mann. „Wenn sie mich als Verbündeten haben wollen, sollten sie es aber tun!", kam es kalt zurück. „Dann ist dieses Bündnis wohl beendet.", seufzte Dumbeldore und richtete seinen Blick auf die Schlange. Bevor er einen Zauber über das Tier sprechen konnte, wurde es in die Schatten gesogen. „Das brauche ich noch, um etwas nachzuprüfen. Im Anschluss werde ich den Körper zerstören!", kam es kalt von dem Silberhaarigen. Dann rauschte er aus dem Raum. Einen nachdenklichen alten Mann zurücklassend.

Es war ein erneutes Hogsmaede-Wochenende, als Gin mit einer großen Reisetasche, zu Ouzo ging. „Na sie mal einer an. Der aktive Kämpfer lässt sich blicken", spottete der Schwarzhaarige amüsiert, „Was bringst du mir für Arbeit?" „Drinnen!", zischte der Silberhaarige nur.  
Nachdenklich strich der schwarzhaarige Mortis über die Schuppen. „Du hast Recht.", gab er schließlich seufzend zu, „In dieser Schlange war ein Seelensplitter." Der Silberhaarige legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Kannst du sagen, wie viele Splitter es sind? Und mir vielleicht helfen, das meine Krähen die schwachen Verbindungen zu anderen aufnehmen und sie zu mir bringen können?", wollte der Lehrer wissen. „Es waren ursprünglich sieben Splitter außerhalb des Körpers.", warf Ouzo ein, „Aber nun sind es nur noch…", er legte beide Handflächen an den schuppigen Körper, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. „Fünf. Es sind nur noch fünf übrig. Ein Behälter wurde bereits vor Jahren zerstört. Lass mir fünf Krähen hier und ich werde ihnen mit meiner Magie helfen, zu finden, was du suchst." „Gut und Ouzo.", Gin drehte sich noch einmal um, ehe er den anderen alleine ließ, „Ich weiß, dass du mich für arrogant hältst. Und in diesem Job, bin ich das wohl auch. Ich bin halt einfach der älteste von uns." Mit einem kalten Grinsen ließ er den andern hinter sich.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Es war kurz vor der Speerstunde, als Harry seinem Lehrer für Verteidigung begegnete. Und er sah, wie sich Peeves, der respektfreiste Geist, den es je in Hogwarts gab, verbeugte und aus dem Gang flüchtete. In dem Moment entschied er sich, den Mann zu fragen. „Professor?", rief er und lief zu dem Silberhaarigen. „Was?", kam es kalt zurück. „Wo waren sie in der Nacht vom 23. Auf den 24. Dezember?" Die Grünen Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Warum willst du das wissen?" Bevor Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, ertönte ein Schrei und Peeves schrilles Gelächter hallte durch den Gang. „W-Was?", stieß Harry hervor, als der Mann ihn plötzlich in eine Nische stieß und betont unbeteiligt aussah. Dann kam Umbridge um die Ecke. Und Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu lachen. Die Ministeriumskröte war über und über mit glitschigen, grünen Algen bedeckt. Gin musterte sie. „Miss Umbridge. Haben sie versucht sich ihren Artgenossen anzupassen? Wollten die sie nicht oder warum mussten sie den Teich wieder verlassen?", grinste der Lehrer hämisch. „Sie! Ich werde sie aus dieser Schule bekommen! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!", kreischte die Frau und stürmte den Gang entlang, was einfach nur lächerlich aussah, allerdings schien sie plötzlich einfach durch den Boden zu stürzen. Mitten in einen großen schwarzen Schacht. Der Lehrer lehnte sich kurz darüber. „Ja, in den Küchenabfällen, ist sie gut aufgehoben, auch wenn ihr Niveau eigentlich darunter liegt", er richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu Harry. „Was wolltest du sagen?" Zögerlich berichtete Harry von dem Traum.

Gin zog die Brauen zusammen, als er den Bericht hörte. „Potter, sie werden heute Abend in mein Büro kommen! Jedem, der fragt, werden sie sagen, sie haben Nachsitzen! Sieben Uhr!" „Ja, Sir!", nickte Harry verwirrt.

Als Harry am Abend das Büro betrat, war der Silberhaarige bereits da und sah ihm entgegen. „Sir?", fragte er unsicher. „Reinkommen, setzten. Und nun will ich genau wissen, dass du gesehen hast!", gab der Lehrer nur knapp zurück. Harry berichtete in der Hinsicht ohne zu zögern. Als er geendet hatte, rieb sich der Mann die Schläfen. „Potter, hierbleiben! Du bewegst dich hier nicht weg, bis ich wieder komme! Haben wir uns verstanden!?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und der Ältere rauscht aus dem Raum.

Dumbeldore wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass der Silberhaarige erneut, stinksauer in sein Büro stürmte. „Wussten sie davon!", knurrte der Mann wütend. „Wovon?", fragte der Direktor freundlich. „Davon das ihr Goldjunge einen Seelensplitter von Voldemort in seinem Körper hat! Haben sie eine Ahnung, was damit alles passieren könnte!?" „Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich davon wusste, allerdings gab es nie eine Möglichkeit, das zu ändern…" „NIE EINE MÖGLICHKEIT? Es gibt mehr als genug Möglichkeiten! Der Seelenritus von Atlantis! Der Ritus der Naturgeister von den alten Druiden! Die asiatische Geisterreinigung! Die afrikanische Weihung des Wassergeistes! Der Seelenstrum aus Australien! Sie wollen mir nicht weiß machen, dass sie, als achso weise Magier Englands, sich nie die Mühe gemacht haben im Ausland zu suchen! Wollen sie, dass dem Jungen von diesem Lord die Lebenskraft ausgesaugt wird?", aus den nächsten Worten sprach purer Hass. „Bisher konnte ich sie noch respektieren, aber nun sind sie in meinen Augen fauler, beschränkter Abschaum, der immer nur auf England bezogen ist!" Mit diesen Worten verließ der Silberhaarige das Büro. Als er durch den Türrahmen trat, wurde dieser von Schatten durchtränkt, zerfressen und fiel vermodert teilweise von der Wand. Das Altern war in einem immensen Tempo beschleunigt worden.

Harry sah auf, als sich die Tür zum Büro öffnete. Er war sehr überrascht, als Umbridge eintrat. „Mr. Potter. Dürfte ich erfahren, was sie hier machen?", der Ton war süßlich und erzeugte Übelkeit. „Ich warte auf Professor Altair. Er meinte, ich solle hier warten, bis er zurück ist.", antwortete der Gryffindor wahrheitsgemäß. „Ach wirklich? Dann haben sie doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich hier auch auf ihn warte.", kam es zurück. Umbridge setzte sich auf einen weiteren Stuhl. „Mr. Potter, warum verbreiten sie ununterbrochen Lügen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist?" „Weil es so ist!", antwortete Harry mit leichter Wut in sich. „Er ist seit vierzehn Jahren tot!" „Das Ministerium weigert sich nur die Wahrheit zu sehen!" „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen! Bei mir! Ich habe das Recht dazu Schüler bei mir Nachsitzen zu lassen, auch wenn ich keine Lehrerin bin!" „Und ich kann mich nicht erinner, sie in mein Büro gelassen zu haben!", kam es eisig kalt von der Tür. Umbridge drehte sich um und erstarrte. Um den Silberhaarigen waberten Schatten. Unaufhörlich verschluckten sie seine Konturen und schienen sich von ihm entfernen zu wollen, aber nicht loszukommen. „Raus! Aus! Meinem! Büro!", knirschte Gin und Umbridge floh aus dem Raum. Ein kalter Blick richtete sich auf Harry. „Potter, sieh zu, dass du in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum kommst! Ich werde dir eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen, wenn es den Rest zu besprechen gibt!" Harry floh ebenfalls.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Harry hörte mehrere Tage nichts von seinem Verteidigungs Professor, dafür aber von Umbridge. Zwei Tage später ließ sie ihn in ihrem Büro auflaufen.  
„So, Mr. Potter.", meinte sie mit einem Grinsen, dass Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel. Dann landeten ein Pergament und ein dunkelroter Federkiel auf dem Tisch. „Sie werden nun zwei Stunden lang schreiben ‚Ich darf nicht lügen.' Ich sage, ob es früher genug sein sollte." Die Stunden wurden zur Hölle.  
Danach ließ sie ihn jeden Abend kommen.

Gin tigerte in seinem Büro auf und ab, als sein Handy eine Nachricht meldete. Überrascht las er sie durch und lächelte dann. Gut. Der junge Malfoy hatte also die erste Stufe geschafft. Nun konnte sie praktisch üben. Es war zu schade, dass morgen die anderen Schüler wieder kommen würden. Das würde alles etwas erschweren, aber nicht viel. Nun, es würde zu schaffen sein.

Snape wartete jetzt bereits geraume Zeit darauf, dass sein silberhaariger Kollege sich wieder in seine Räume begab. Er musste dringend mit ihm sprechen! Da war er! „Mr. Altair!", rief er, „Ich müsste dringend mit ihnen sprechen!" Grüne Augen sahen ihn überrascht an. „Dann sollten sie mitkommen.", wurde ruhig erwidert und der Mann verschwand im Büro. Seufzend folgte der Tränkelehrer.  
„Also, was ist los?", wollte der Langhaarige wissen. „Es geht um den dunklen Lord. Ich weiß, dass ich damit wahrscheinlich Dumbeldores Vertrauen verlieren werde, aber ich werde ihnen sagen, warum Nagini im Ministerium war. Der Lord sucht eine Prophezeiung. Wegen ihr, hat er die Potters damals angegriffen und nun will er den genauen Wortlaut erfahren. Deswegen mischt sich Dumbeldore auch immer nur am Rande ein, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe Potters Mutter versprochen, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen werde, solange es mir möglich ist. Dumbeldore glaubt an diese Prophezeiung, da Potter, wie in dem Teil besagt, vom Lord gezeichnet wurde. Dumbeldore sieht es als einzige Möglichkeit an, diesen Krieg zu beenden, obwohl er noch nicht begonnen hat." Schweigen. Dann begann Gin zu grinsen. „Wissen sie, was das geniale an solchen Prophezeiungen ist? Sie sind nur real, solange irgendjemand an sie glaubt. Hätte es Voldi nicht geglaubt, hätte sie nie begonnen, sich zu erfüllen, aber man kann den Verlauf mit viel Willen gut unterbrechen. Und genau das werde ich tun. Aber warum sagen sie mir das?" Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich in seine Grünen. „Weil sie handeln."

Harry las die Nachricht mehrere Male. Er sollte heute Abend in Professor Altairs Büro kommen. Gut, er würde da aufkreuzen und Umbridge sitzen lassen. War eh besser so. Seufzend schob er sich den letzten Happen Pastete in den Mund und stand auf. Er sollte diesen Mann nicht warten lassen.

Draco las sich aufmerksam die SMS durch. Es war wirklich selten so einfach unauffällig Informationen auszutauschen, wenn man so ein Gerät nicht hatte. Inzwischen bekam er die Geschäfte, die Schule und die Schattenmagieübungen ziemlich leicht unter einen Hut, aber nun sollte es ja zum praktischen Teil kommen. Er hoffte, dass sich das alles gut einteilen ließ.

Harry wartete unter dem Tarnumhang auf die vereinbarte Zeit. Dann hörte er Schritte. Er hielt den Atem an, als Draco Malfoy und Kiran Altair um die Ecke bogen. Draco hatte das Büro gerade betreten, als der Lehrer stockte. „Wie es scheint", murmelte er leise, „Will Potter uns bereits früher begleiten." Keine Sekunde später riss er dem Gryffindor den Tarnumhang runter.

Harry starrte den Mann erschrocken an. Wie hatte der Mann ihn bemerken können? Er hatte nicht sehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. „Kommen sie, Potter.", meinte der Langhaarige, „Nun, wo sie da sind, können sie der ganzen Sache gleich beiwohnen." Malfoy betrachtete den wässrig schimmernden Stoff neugierig, aber der Lehrer ließ ihn bereits in einer Hosentasche verschwinden. Dann betraten alle das Klassenzimmer. Als sie darin waren, wurde die Tür plötzlich pechschwarz und ein großes Auge erschien auf der oberen Hälfte. Weitaufgerissen starrte es in den Raum und glühte unheimlich. „Wir sollten nicht gestört werden.", meinte der Professor und setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch, „Wisst ihr, warum ihr hier seid?" „Ich weiß es, Sir.", meinte der Blonde knapp. „Ich nicht, Sir.", fügte der Schwarzhaarige hinzu. Der Silberhaarige nickte und schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ich will, dass nichts, was hier drinnen gleich passiert, irgendwie außerhalb des Raumes erwähnt oder angedeutet wird.", knurrte er plötzlich und stand auf. „Mr. Potter, sie sind hier, weil ich weiß, dass Voldemort seine Seele gespalten hat und so seinen Fall überlebte und ich beim letzten Mal entdeckt habe, dass sie so einen Seelensplitter in sich hat. Den werde ich heute entfernen, damit ich diesen schwarzmagischen Idioten zur Hölle jagen kann.", sagte er nüchtern. Beide Fünftklässler starrten ihn an. „Und als Ausgleich: Mr. Malfoy ist her, weil er von mir aufgrund einer Handelsbeziehung zwischen meiner Organisation in Japan und seiner Familie. Da aufgrund dieses Lords seines diese Beziehung litt, wurden mit mir als Angelpunkt diese Geschäfte auf ihn übertragen. Nebenbei bringe ich ihm Schattenmagie bei." Schweigen. „Mein Leben ist scheiße!", seufzte Harry, „Erst bestellt mich Umbridge jeden Abend in ihr Büro, damit ich mit irgendeiner roten Feder schreibe, durch die sich das Geschriebene in meinen Handrücken schneidet, wofür sie eine Genehmigung des Ministers hat, und nun erfahre ich, dass Voldemort seine Seele in mir sichert." „Umbridge benutzt auf Geheiß des Ministers eine Blutfeder?", schrie der Blonde, „Die Dinger sind sogar gesetzlich verboten!" „Potter, sie habe mir gerade einen guten Grund gegeben, diese beiden Personen verschwinden zu lassen.", warf der Erwachsene ein, „Aber das kann noch etwas warten. Erst will ich diesen Seelensplitter entfernen. Dann werden sie auch keine Visionen mehr von dem Kerl haben." „Gut. Was muss ich machen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen. „Zu allererst, werdet ihr beide gleich die Klappe halten, weil Umbridge gerade kommt. Dann werden sie sich hinsetzten, die Klappe halten und sich nicht bewegen.", kam es nüchtern zurück. Die Tür wurde wieder hellbraun und wurde geöffnet.

„Mr. Potter, dürfte ich erfahren, warum sie nicht erschienen sind?", fragte die Beamtin mit einem süßlichen Lächeln. „Ich wurde von Professor Altair herbestellt.", antwortete der Gefragte ruhig. „Sie hätten absagen müssen. Das gibt fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", entgegnete die ‚Kröte' mit einem gewissen Level Schadenfreude. „Punkte, die ich sofort zurückgebe. Immerhin ist mein Recht als Lehrer größer als das Ihrige. Immerhin ist er mein Schüler.", kam es eisig zurück von der Seite, „Und nun will ich von ihnen wissen, warum sie rechtlich eine Blutfeder benutzten können!" Umbridge sah zum Verteidigungslehrer. „Das geht sie rein gar nichts ab! Das ist eine Angelegenheit des Ministeriums!" „Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, immerhin ist er ein Schüler!" „Es ist eine reine Erziehungsmaßname. Wenn er nicht lügen würde, wäre es nicht nötig!" „Stimmt, aber woher wollen sie wissen, dass es eine Lüge ist? Sie haben die Aussage doch nie überprüft. Weder haben sie nachgeforscht, noch haben sie ihn mit Veritaserum befragt!" „Meine Rechte sind höher als ihre! Ich bin vom Minister selbst nach Hogwarts geschickt worden!" „Zum Überprüfen des Unterrichtes! Nicht zum Quälen der Schüler! Und ihre Stellung sollte keine Ausrede für ihr Handeln sein! Ich bin Lehrer, jünger, nicht vom Ministerium und brauche trotzdem keine Blutfedern, damit Schüler auf mich hören und genauso wenig muss ich mich hinter meinem Vorgesetzten verstecken!" „Wie können sie es wagen! Ich bin vom Minister-!" „Ihr verdammter Minister interessiert mich ein Scheißdreck! Es geht hier um ihre Handlung!" „Der Bengel hat es verdient! Wenn er nicht lügen würde, wäre es nicht nötig!" „Sie stört es doch nur, dass er nicht blind alles nachplappert, was ihm vorgesagt wird!" „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man sie vors Gericht stellt!" „Wofür? Für meine freie Meinung? Ich sage ihn etwas, wenn sie noch einmal eine Blutfeder verwenden, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie sterben! Und nun verlassen sie auf der Stelle diesen Raum und kommen nie wieder in meine Nähe!" „Sie können mir nicht drohen! Ich bin vom Ministerium! Und ich-!", die Frau brach ab. Die Schatten schossen von Gin zu den Wänden, verschluckten jene und ließen nur Finsternis zurück. Rote Augen glühten auf. Um seine Hände sammelte sich Nebel, der sich zu etwas metallenem verfestigte. Umbridge sprang erschrocken zurück und hastete aus dem Raum. Der Schlag der Sense verfehlte sie knapp, aber Gin setzte nicht nach. Er starrte zur Tür, die von den Schatten verschlungen wurde und die Sense verschwand wieder. „Potter, setzen, schweigen, stillhalten!", knurrte der Mann, während sich die Schatten zurück zogen. Der Schwarzhaarige gehorchte mechanisch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Ouzo sah durch ein Fenster zum Schloss. Er hatte gefühlt, was passiert war. Gins unbändige Wut, die Unruhe der Schatten, als sie gerufen wurden und die Signatur seines Werkzeuges. Die Sense. Ihm schauderte. Diese Aura war strak gewesen und finster. Dunkel, erdrückend und gleichzeitig hatte sie für ihn eine merkwürdige Faszination bedeutet. Er sah zu den Krähen, die ihn aufmerksam ansahen. Er hatte die Tiere verändert. Nun waren sie keine normalen Tiere mehr, sondern einfach _anders_. Sie würden die Hocruxe zu Gin bringen, egal ob da Wände zwischen waren oder nicht. Er öffnete das Fenster und ließ sie raus.

Harry war erstarrt. Er saß auf diesem Stuhl und war verängstigt in einem Maße, wie es Voldemort nie geschafft hatte. Der Silberhaarige sah ihn an und löste dann ein Kruzifix von seinem Armband. Es war mit Saphiren besetzt. Er hielt es vor das Gesicht des Jungen, wo es begann über seiner Hand zu schweben. Aus dem größten Stein des Kreuzes zischte ein Blitz zu seiner Narbe. Dann hatte er plötzlich Schmerzen. Gewaltige Schmerzen. Etwas schien aus seinem Kopf raus gesogen zu werden. Etwas, was sich wehrte, aber es war machtlos im Vergleich zu der Kraft, die gewirkt wurde, und glitt praktisch aus ihm heraus. Über dem Kreuz schwebte schwarzer Nebel, in dem ein Gesicht zu entstehen schien. Eines Ohne Nase und mit unverwechselbaren Gesichtszügen. Voldemort. Dann war da plötzlich die Sense, deren Klinge durch die Wolke schnitt und ein unmenschlicher Schrei ertönte. Der Potter sackte zusammen, während der Lehrer das Kreuz wieder befestigte und eines mit weißen Steinen löste. Blut sickerte aus der Narbe, aber nicht lange. Der Schmerz verschwand und wurde durch ein warmes Prickeln ersetzt, das sich angenehm durch seinen Körper bewegte. In seinem Handrücken war es am stärksten und er sah auf die Wunde der Blutfeder. Und blinzelte irritiert, als er sah, wie sich die Wunde schloss. „Nun, wo das geklärt wäre, können sie gehen Potter. Kommen sie in einer Woche wieder. Mr. Malfoy, sie werden bleiben und mir ihre Fortschritte zeigen. Kommen aber nächste Woche auch wieder."

Ouzo starrte aus dem Fenster zum Schloss. Er hatte gespürt, dass ein weiterer Hocrux vernichtet worden war. Zumindest der Seelensplitter. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was er gespürt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd begann er Anokata eine E-Mail zu schreiben. Wenn das so weiter ging, wie bisher konnte man den Silberhaarigen nicht mehr alleine agieren lassen. Obwohl man ihm zugute sagen musste, dass er gute Fortschritte mit dem Auftrag machte.

Als beide Schüler verschwunden waren und Gin in seinen Räumen war, unterzog der Silberhaarige den Umhang, den er Potter abgeknöpft hatte, eine genauere Untersuchung. Der Stoff war nicht einfach nur mit Magie durchtränkt, er bestand aus Magie. Aus Magie, die er kannte. Aus der Magie seines Meisters. Es war einer der drei Gegenstände, die der Tod den Menschen überlassen hatte. Fasziniert rieb er den Stoff zwischen den Fingern. Nicht kalt und nicht warm. Nicht fest und nicht flüssig. Wenn im Inneren nichts war, war er sichtbar. Wenn im Inneren etwas war, war er unsichtbar. Ein Gegenstand aus vollkommenen Gegensätzen. Und nützlich. Grinsend suchte er zwei silberne, dünne Reifen. Ouzo und Anokata würde dieser Zauber sicherlich brennend interessieren. Er vergaß, die menschlichen Bedürfnisse des Körpers nach Schlaf und Nahrung. Er kopierte den Zauber des Umhangs zwei Mal und band an jeden Reif eine Kopie, dann rief eine Krähe und schickte diese mit den Reifen los. Es war kurz vor Stundenbeginn. Leise lachend verließ er den Raum und begab sich in seinen Unterricht. Während er das tat, verfasste Umbridge eine Anzeige, wegen mutwilliger Körperverletzung und Widerstand gegen Staatsgewalt.

An den nächsten Tagen beachtete Gin den Umhang nicht groß. Seine Krähen brachten ihm nämlich Hocruxe. Einen Kelch mit einem Dachs, ein Amulett mit einer Schlange, ein Diadem. Eine Krähe fehlte. Er würde sie später suchen. Am nächsten Tag verspürte er zum ersten Mal seit dem Fund des Umhangs wieder Müdigkeit. Er überstand den Tag, als hätte er normal die Nacht geschlafen und verschwand nach dem Unterricht in seinen Räumen, wo sein Blick sich auf den ‚Stoff' richtete. Nachdenklich ließ er das Gewebe aus purer Magie durch seine Finger gleiten. Dann spürte er, dass etwas in ihn hinein glitt. Aus dem Gegenstand. Verwirrt versuchte er den Kontakt zu unterbrechen, aber der Umhang klebte an seiner Haut, dann schien in ihm etwas zu erwachen. Es war dunkel, verheißungsvoll und mächtig. Es grollte wohlig, schnurrte, schien aber nicht darauf aus zu sein, wach zu bleiben. Es schien diese, nun merkwürdige anfühlende Magie zu schlucken und sich dann wieder schlafen zu legen. Als Gin seine Gedanken wieder ordnen konnte, war der Umhang weg. DAS war interessant gewesen. Und zum ersten Mal wusste er nicht, was genau passiert war.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Harry und Draco warteten vor dem Klassenraum von Verteidigung auf Einlass. „Was meinst du, will er von uns?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nervös. „Nun, ich weiß, warum ich hier bin, er will mich in Schattenmagie trainieren. Warum du hier bist, weiß ich nicht.", kam es zurück. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und beide traten ein. Der Raum war umgeräumt worden. Die Tische waren weg, die Stühle ebenfalls und es gab ein weiß glühendes Pentagramm. „Gut, dass ihr beide gekommen seid.", grinste der Lehrer und sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte an einen hungrigen Vampir. „Malfoy, du stellst dich in das Pentagramm. Du kannst die Schatten nun fühlen. Versuche sie nun zu dir zu rufen. Konzentriere dich fest auf die Vorstellung, dass sie zu dir kommen, dann werden sie es irgendwann, aber das wirst du _nicht_ alleine tun! Du wirst spüren, wenn sie da sind.", meinte der Silberhaarige. Der Blonde gehorchte, setzte sich im Schneidersitz in die Mitte des Kreises und schloss die Augen. „Potter, herkommen! Es wird Zeit, dass sie eine ordentliche Verteidigungs-Methode lerne, die ihren Gegner auch wirklich Kampfunfähig macht! Schon einmal verzauberte Amulette benutzt?", fragte der Professor. „Nein, Sir.", erwiderte der Schüler verwirrt. „Dann wird es Zeit. Herkommen!" Harry stolperte zu dem Älteren und bekam im nächsten Moment ein Armband in die Hand gedrückt. Es hatte verschiedene Anhänger. Eine Pistole, ein Samurai-Schwert, ein Schild, ein Auge, ein Pentagramm und ein Kreuz. Er spürte die Schwingungen praktisch, die von dem Objekt ausgingen. „Ich gehe jetzt mal einfach davon aus, dass du stark genug bist, um die Schwingungen zu fühlen." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte hastig. „Alle Anhänger sind magisch. Die Pistole und das Schwert lassen sich vergrößern. Der Schild schützt dich beim Einsatz vor weißer Magie, das Kreuz vor schwarzer. Das Auge lässt dich unsichtbar werden, wie dein Umhang zuvor, den darf ich allerdings nicht zurück geben, nur kann man dir das Armband nicht so leicht abnehmen und mit dem Pentagramm kannst du magische Angriffe wirken.", erklärte der Silberhaarige. Langsames Nicken war die Antwort.

Die nächsten Tage waren eintönig. Zumindest für die meisten Schüler. Nicht für Harry und Draco. Zwischen den beiden hatte sich ein wackliger Waffenstillstand entwickelt und beide schafften es, sich einen offensichtlichen Grund zu bereiten, wieso sie nun _jeden Abend_ bei Altair waren. Sie hatten sich kurz vor Beginn von Verteidigung gegenseitig verflucht. Abgesprochen. Der Silberhaarige schien ziemlich wütend zu sein, als er sie unterbrach, hatte ihn aber nach dem Unterricht unauffällig gratuliert. Immerhin mussten sie nun nicht mehr aufpassen, dass man sie nicht sah, wenn sie zum Silberhaarigen gingen. Und das Training sorgte dafür, dass sie jeden Abend müde ins Bett fielen, als hätten sie eine harte Strafarbeit hinter sich.

Als Harry eines Abends müde in den Schlafsaal trat, erstarrte er. „Ron! Was bei Merlins Namen tust du da!?", schrie er und riss den Rothaarigen von seinem Koffer weg. „Harry! Wo ist der Tarnumhang!", rief der Weasley nur. „Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte der Potter verwirrt. „Ich und Hermine wollten Umbridge ein Grab schaufeln und eine ihrer Blutfedern zum Schulrat schicken, aber wir brauchen den Umhang, um in ihr Büro zu kommen!", erklärte der Vertrauensschüler hastig. „Oh…Ron, ich habe den Umhang nicht mehr. Professor Altair hat mich beim Rumschleichen erwischt und ihn eingezogen.", murmelte der Grünäugige und verschwieg wohlwissentlich das Armband, mit er auch unsichtbar werden konnte. Er fand es sogar viel besser, weil er nicht mehr drauf achten musste, dass der Stoff alles verdeckte. Inzwischen konnte er sogar einigermaßen mit dem Schwert und der Pistole umgehen. Der Rothaarige starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Du…hast ihn nicht mehr? Verdammt! Es muss doch einen Weg geben, unbemerkt in ihr Büro zu kommen!", fluchte der Gryffindor. „Vielleicht kann man sie irgendwie ablenken. Frag doch die Zwillinge nach Feuerwerkskörpern.", schlug Harry vor und ließ auf sein Bett fallen, „Nacht." Ron war bereits aus dem Raum gestürzt.

_Er flog wieder über die Ebene, sah mit den Augen der Krähe. Seiner Krähe, die ihm nicht den letzten Hocrux brachte. Sie saß entweder auf einem Baum in der Nähe einer Hütte oder kreiste über ihr. Der letzte Splitter war dort, aber die Krähe kam irgendwie nicht an ihn ran. Vorsichtig begann er sein Bewusstsein aus dem Tier gleiten und ließ sich ins Innere des kleinen Holzhauses sinken. Es war staubig und schäbig, aber er spürte den Splitter und ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie es von diesem Umhang ausgegangen war. Er konzentrierte sich stärker auf das Gefühl und stieß mit purer Willenskraft ein altes Sofa um. Darunter lag etwas Kleines. Ein Goldring mit einem schwarzen Stein. Von ihm kam das Gefühl. In ihm war der Seelensplitter. Schockiert verstand er, warum er __beides__ fühlte. Er begann eine Spur zu weben, um den Ort auch selbst zu finden, dann wurde seine Konzentration erschüttert. Seine Sicht wurde durchgeschüttelt und durcheinandergeworfen. Fluchend zog er sich zurück aus der Hütte und riss sein Bewusstsein zurück in seinen Körper.  
_  
Wütend setzte er sich gerade hin und vertrieb mit seinen Schatten den Phönix von sich, der sich auf seiner Schulter festgekrallt hatte und mit den Flügeln schlug, um ihn ordentlich durchzuschütteln. „Weg, du Mistvieh!", fluchte er wütend und kontrollierte, ob er immer noch eine Verbindung mit seinem Tier hatte. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass es so war. „Schön, dass sie wach sind.", meinte eine Stimme ruhig. Er drehte sich zur Tür und sah sich dem Direktor gegenüber. „Was wollen sie!", knurrte der Grünäugige wütend. „Ich hätte gerne den Tarnumhang des jungen Potters." „Und wofür? Ich habe ihn als Lehrer eingezogen. Wenn er ihn wieder haben will, soll sich sein Vormund an mich wenden.", kam es kalt zurück.

Dumbeldore glaubte konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. „Mit ihrer Arroganz bringen sie alles durcheinander und ruinieren den Plan!", rief er nun ebenfalls wütend. „Ihr ‚Plan' haut eh nicht mehr hin. Ich habe den Seelensplitter längst aus Potter entfernt! Ich bringe nichts durcheinander, ich wälze einfach nicht die Aufgabe eines Erwachsenen auf ein Kind ab und ich handel selbst, weil ich es kann. Sind sie deswegen sauer? Weil ich tue, was sie nicht können oder wollen?" „Was verstehen sie von der Welt? Warum können sie nicht auf Ältere hören?" Schweigen. „Wer sagt denn, dass sie der Ältere sind? Warum heißt Älter immer weiser?", gab der Grünäugige zurück, „Ich war im Ausland, wo sie sich in England verkrochen haben. Ich mische aktiv mit, anstatt nur aus dem Hintergrund die Fäden zu ziehen und andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Deswegen bilde ich mir ein, die Welt ziemlich gut zu kennen. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, dass ich aktiv handel, anstatt nur daneben zu sitzen und davon werden sie mich nicht abbringen." Die Stille, die nun folgte, war erdrückend. „Ist das ihr letztes Wort?", fragte der Direktor. Nun klang er müde und erschöpft. „Ja.", war die Antwort.

Ouzo saß in der Wartehalle des Flughafens und betrachtete die beiden Armreifen, während er auf den Flug aus Japan wartete. Diese Zauber auf den Reifen waren ihm fremd und vertraut zugleich. Er hatte gespürt, dass Gins Kraft begonnen hatte zu wachsen, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass dieser es selbst wusste. Er hörte die Ansage setzte sich gerade hin und sah sich um. Dann sah er Anokata. „Michael! Schön, dass du mich abholst!", lächelte dieser mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Leon, gut dass du so schnell kommen konntest! Es gibt viel zu tun!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Das war nicht gelogen. Es gab viel zu tun. Als erstes übergab er seinem Chef einen Armreif, den dieser sofort umlegte. Dann brachte er ihn nach Hogsmaede, wo er ihn über alle Geschehnisse aufklärte. Aufmerksam hörte der Boss der schwarzen Organisation zu und nickte hin und wieder. „Also müssen wir am besten mit Lucius Malfoy in Verbindung treten. Voldemort wird sich die Prophezeiung holen wollen. Dann werden wir ihm in die Parade fahren, müssen aber dafür sorgen, dass unser Handelspartner nicht kommt. Am besten tun wir so, als würden wir gerade erst eine Verbindung knüpfen wollen.", beschloss der Braunhaarige. „Zu befehl.", antwortete der Untergebene und verschwand, um alles in die Wege zu leiten.

Wenige Stunden später erhielt das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie eine Mitteilung mit dem Plan und schaffte es, den dunklen Lord zu überzeugen, so dass er zum Schein beginnen konnte, im Ausland Handelspartner zu finden, um dort einen festen Stand zu bekommen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Gin befand sich gerade in seinem Büro, als plötzlich sein blonder Privatschüler in den Raum stürmte. „Professor! Sie haben Probleme!", keuchte er und war froh, dass der Silberhaarige in immer dazu getrieben hatte, seine körperliche Ausdauer zu verbessern. Er war gerade durchs gesamte Schloss gerannt. Oder eher durchs halbe. Snape hatte Potter eine Warnung für den Lehrer gegeben, aber dieser war von Filch aufgehalten worden und hatte ihm schnell alles mitgeteilt, woraufhin der Malfoy losgestürmt war. „Umbridge hat eine Klage wegen Körperverletzung und Widerstand gegen Staatsgewalt durchbekommen und nun sind Auroren auf dem Weg, um sie festzunehmen! Sie müssten bereits im Schloss sein!", bekam er hervor. „Malfoy, sie begeben sich sofort an einen Ort, an dem sie nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden können, dass sie mich gewarnt haben! Um den Rest kümmere ich mich! Nun verschwinden sie!", rief der Grünäugige und beschwor seine Schatten, damit die alles wichtige und verräterische einsammelten. Der Blonde war bereits verschwunden, als der Silberhaarige zehn Sekunden später das Kruzifix mit dem Onyx aktivierte. Das würde knapp werden, aber er musste es wagen. Kälte erfasste ihn. Eisiger, grauer Nebel umhüllte ihn, in dem er sich auflöste. Dann glitt er ins Jenseits und fort. Weit fort. Über die Ländereien und den Wald hinweg. Gerade als der letzte Schwaden verschwand, stürmte die Staffel der Auroren ins Büro und sahen sich verwirrt um. Der Raum war leer. Vollkommen leer. Kahle Wände, keine Möbel und die Fenster waren mit Eis überzogen. Fassungslos informierten sie das Ministerium.

Ouzo spürte, dass ein Durchgang geöffnet worden war. Wenige Minuten später erhielt er eine Nachricht vom jungen Malfoy, was passiert war. Wütend zog er die Stirn kraus. Ok, es war auch teilweise Gins Schuld, weil er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, aber die meiste Schuld war eindeutig bei Umbridge zu suchen und ihrer Beschränktheit. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass alles in Hogwarts bereits erledigt war.

Dumbeldore saß nachdenklich in seinem Büro. Kiran Altair. Zum wiederholten Male stellte er sich eine Frage: Wer war dieser Mann? Wer war sein Auftraggeber? Wie war er an Nagini gekommen? Wie konnte er den Tarnumhang dem jungen Potter wiedergeben? Warum verstand sich dieser plötzlich so gut mit dem Malfoy? Letzteres machte ihn besonders bedenklich und innerlich musste er sich auch noch die Schuld dafür geben, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Harry Ron und Hermine zerbrochen war. Er war so erpicht darauf gewesen zu erfahren, was genau passiert war und hatte den festen Glauben gehabt, dass Harry es den beiden erzählen würde, wenn diese hartnäckig genug waren. Diese neue Freundschaft mit dem Malfoy machte ihm allerdings am meisten Sorgen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die beiden Schüler regelmäßig verschwanden, wenn sie in Hogsmaede waren. Und niemand wusste wohin. Selbst in der Schule verschwanden beide regelmäßig. Es machte ihm wirklich Sorgen. Draco war seinem Vater treu ergeben und dieser wiederum diente Voldemort. Er hoffte, dass das keine Falle war.

Gin wanderte durch die kahle Landschaft. Er war immer noch im Jenseits, wo ihn diese lebenden Idioten unmöglich finden konnten. Allerdings konnte er sich hier nicht schnell fortbewegen als ein Sterblicher im Diesseits. Außerdem musste er sich auf die Spur konzentrieren, die seine Krähe hinterlassen hatte. Dann sah er die kleine Hütte. Erneut aktivierte er die Kräfte des Kruzifixes, das mit Onyxen besetzt war. Erst ließ er seinen Geist ins Diesseits gleiten und sah sich um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war. Dann materealisierte er sich. Die Hütte war zerfallen und schäbig. Als er eintrat bekam er den Eindruck, dass nur die Magie des Ringes den Verschlag vom Einstürzen abhielt. Er entdeckte das umgestürzte Sofa und kniete sich hin, um den Ring genauer zu betrachten. Vom Aussehen her war es nur ein klobiger Ring. Ein klobiger Goldring mit einem schwarzen Edelstein. Seufzend zog er ein Stück Stoff hervor und vermied es den Ring direkt zu berühren, als er ihn einsammelte. Ihm war inzwischen klar, dass er den Umhang absorbiert hatte und dessen Fähigkeiten nun die seinigen waren. Durch den Ring konnte man mit den Toten sprechen, aber im Moment war er auch ein Hocrux. Und er wollte nicht wissen, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er den Seelensplitter absorbierte. Dann verließ er die alte Hütte und legte draußen das kleine Objekt auf einen flachen, großen Stein. Dann holte er die Sense hervor und löste das saphirbesetzte Kruzifix von seinem Armband. Es glühte auf und wie den jungen Potter zuvor traf ein Blitz den Ring. Nichts passierte. Oh reizend. Gin seufzte genervt. Warum konnte nichts einfach so nach Plan laufen? Jetzt musste er auch noch die natürliche Magie des Ringes umgehen, die den Seelensplitter festhielt und durch diesen vollkommen durcheinander war. Das konnte WOCHEN dauern. Und er hatte keine andere Wahl und nichts anderes zu tun. Erneut seufzend ließ er seine Schatten los, damit diese die Hütte etwas in stand setzten.

Ouzo sah zufrieden zu, wie die beiden Jungen ihre Fähigkeiten immer weiter ausbauten. Der Blonde wurde wirklich gut mit den Schatten. Gin hatte gute Arbeit mit der Lehre geleistet. Und der junge Potter schien sehr froh zu sein, endlich mal etwas zu lernen, was ihm wirklich gegen Voldemort helfen würde. Und er hatte gerade Anokatas Blick im Nacken, der gerade in einem Sessel saß und guten Tee genoss. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatten er und der junge Malfoy sich über die Geschäfte unterhalten und waren zu einer Einigung gekommen, was die nächste Lieferung betraf. Es klopfte an der Eingangstür. Alle sahen von ihrer aktuellen Tätigkeit zur Tür. „Michael.", kam es knapp von dem japanischen Minister und der Untergebene gehorchte.

Albus Dumbeldore war erleichtert, als Ron und Hermine ihm mitteilten, wohin Harry und Draco im Dorf immer verschwanden. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es von Filch gleich an Umbridge weiter geleitet wurde, die, nach dem Verschwinden von Altair, den Unterricht für Verteidigung übernommen hatte. Sie schien diesem Job nicht sonderlich gut nachzukommen, jedenfalls traf sie sogar bei den Slytherins auf Unbeliebtheit und hatte das gesamte Inquisitionskommando verloren. Jedenfalls hastete der alte Magier nun mit Snape und McGonagall die Straße zu dem genannten Haus, wo bereits mehrere Auroren waren. Sie hörten Umbridges Stimme durch die offene Tür.

Umbridge war siegessicher als sie mit den Auroren, die _genehmigte_ Stürmung durchführte. Allerdings hatte sie nicht nur die beiden Schüler gefunden, sondern auch zwei Männer, die beide nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein schienen. „Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, ich muss sie bitten, mich für eine Befragung zur Schule zu begleiten.", lächelte sie süßlich. „Professor Umbridge, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es ein Verbot ist, sich mit jemandem in Hogsmaede zu treffen, nur weil der hier ein Haus besitzt.", warf der Blonde ein. „Und ich wüsste gerne, mit welchem rund sie hier einfach rein stürmen.", fügte der braunhaarige Mann hinzu, der seinen Tee auf einem Beistelltisch abgestellt hatte und sich aus dem Sessel erhob, „Es lässt mich ernsthaft über die geplante Handelsroute mit England nachdenken."  
Ja, Anokata hatte wirklich über eine Handelsroute nachgedacht. Zumindest hatte er dem Minister gegenüber so getan als ob. Jedenfalls hatte es den Mann ruhig gestellt und dafür gesorgt, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wurde, während er in England war. Die Frau lächelte.  
Umbridge machte innerlich einen Luftsprung. Natürlich hatte sie von dem Handelsweg gehört. Allerdings glaubte sie nicht, dass das wirklich vom japanischen Ministerium gekommen war. „Nun, dann habe ich na nicht nur, zwei Schüler, die sich außerhalb des zugelassenen Bereiches befinden, der gestern festgelegt wurde, sondern auch noch zwei Betrüger. Festnehmen."

Dumbeldore betrat gerade mit Severus und Minerva das aus, kam aber zu spät, sie konnten nur noch zusehen.  
Es waren insgesamt zehn Auroren. Alle hatten ihre Stäbe gezogen und je fünf waren auf einen der Männer gerichtet und dann sprechen sie die Fesselzauber. Die allesamt danebengingen. Der Langhaarige war zur Seite gesprungen und der Kurzhaarige hatte kurzerhand einen Schutzschild beschworen. Ohne Stab oder ähnliches. Bevor die Auroren weitere Zauber sprechen konnten, waren Harry und Draco zwischen den beiden Parteien. „Weg da, Potter und Malfoy!", kreischte die Ministeriumsabgeordnete und zog selbst ihren Stab. Sie schrie einen Zauber, bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte. Ein rosa Lichtstrahl rauschte auf den Potter zu und prallte von einem schimmernden, einem Patronus ähnelnden Schild ab. Verdutzt starrten alle auf das Schild. „Rückzug!", schrie der Braunhaarige. Und schnappte sich den Grünäugigen, den er einfach in einen anderen Raum zerrte. „Hiergeblieben!", schrie einer der Auroren und sprach einen anderen Zauber. Der von Schatten verschluckt wurde, die aus dem Boden schossen und sich dann über den Boden ausbreiteten, wie Wasser, das aus einem kaputten Rohr sprudelte. Alle sprangen zurück und als sie sich nach dem Langhaarigen und dem Blonden umsahen, waren beide weg.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Gin lehnte sich erschöpft im alten Sessel zurück und starrte den Ring mit einem Blick an, den man getrost als ‚genervt' bezeichnen konnte. Wie konnte ein so unscheinbares Stück an Materie auch so komplizierte Magie beherbergen und dazu auch noch einen Seelensplitter? Er streckte sich und schloss die Augen. Ein paar Stunden schlafen und dann würde er dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen.

Draco, Harry, Anokata befanden sich in dem Gasthaus ‚Schwarze Rose' und warteten auf Ouzo, um ihre weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Der Langhaarige kam schließlich in den Raum. „Gin hatte sich wirklich eine gute Absteige gesucht. Erstklassig, aber diskret. Der Wirt hat geschworen uns nicht zu verpfeifen, dafür hat er einen guten Geldbonus kassiert, aber ich denke, er kann es sich auch so nicht leisten, immerhin gilt es ja als gutes Gasthaus in dieser Gasse.", meinte der Mortis und setzte sich zu den anderen, die es sich in einer Sitzgruppe bequem gemacht hatten. „Wir können auf keinen Fall in nächster Zeit die Nocturngasse verlassen. Harry und ich sollten am besten noch nicht einmal das Gasthaus verlassen, da man uns erkennen würde.", stellte der Blonde gleich klar. „Das Aussehen ist nichts, was ich nicht ändern könnte.", warf Ouzo ein, „Ich könnte es sogar permanent machen. Immerhin ist, laut Gins Aussagen, eine Nymphadora Tonks, die sich im Orden befindet, entfernt mit euch verwandt. Das heißt, dass ihr, wenn auch nur entfernt und schwach, Gene von einem Metamorphagus besitzt, da ihre Mutter ja eine Reinblüterin ist und die Reinblüter ja immer irgendwie verwandt sind. Diese Gene kann ich zeitweilig wecken, damit ihr euer Aussehen verändern könnt. Allerdings kann ich das nur einmal. Also solltet ihr auch gründlich überlegen, wie ihr dann aussehen wollt." „Allerdings sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir mit Gin in Verbindung treten wollen. Der dürfte nämlich gerade dem letzten Hocrux nachjagen und sich dann Voldemort zuwenden.", fügte Anokata hinzu und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich weiß von meinem Vater, dass der dunkle Lord etwas im Ministerium sucht.", gab der Blonde preis. „Ja, eine Prophezeiung, die dich betrifft, Harry. Gin hat über Snape von ihr erfahren. Der Tränkelehrer war sehr davon angetan, dass Gin wirklich handelt, anstatt nur zu reden. Ich habe nachgeforscht.", setzte der Langhaarige nach, „Nur derjenige, über den die Prophezeiung ist, kann sie aus dem dazugehörigen Regal nehmen." „Dann müssten wird doch Voldemort ins Ministerium locken können, indem ich dahin gehe. Dann wird Alta- äh Gin doch auch dahin gelockt werden.", schlug Harry vor. „Bevor das passiert, sollte wir aber noch üben. Uns unser Aussehen ändern. Am besten etwas Erwachsenes. Dann könnte uns mein Vater rein schmuggeln als Privatschüler, die Interesse an einer politischen Karriere haben.", arbeitete Draco den Plan weiter aus, „Ist es eigentlich Zufall, dass hier zwei Personen alkoholische Namen tragen?" „Nein, aber das wird später erklärt.", schob Anokata den Fragen einen Riegel vor, „Bisher klingt der Plan ganz ausreichend, lässt sich aber noch verfeinern. Es gibt noch zu viele unbekannte Tatsachen, die untersucht und nachgeforscht werden müssen. Ihr beide werdet trainieren und überlegt euch ein neues Aussehen."

Er sah wieder in seinen Spiegel und beobachtete die Menschenwelt. Die Auroren waren in Panik, weil sie nicht wussten, was genau passiert war. Dieser Orden war in Panik, weil ihr ‚Auserwählter' spurlos verschwunden war, und die Zauberwelt zerriss sich die Mäuler mit Gerüchten. Die Zauberwelt war in Aufruhr, wegen fünf Personen, wovon drei ihm unterstanden. Das sollte ihn wohl irgendwie nachdenklich werden lassen, aber vor den Menschen hatte er den Respekt schon lange verloren. Er sollte nur noch darauf achten, dass alles richtig lief. Und alles, was bei der Berichtigung danebenging, konnten sich die Menschen selbst zuschreiben. Zum Beispiel den Verlust der Heiligtümer, die er den Menschen überlassen hatte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es gut war, dass Gin sie bekam, wobei man hinzufügen muss, dass er nicht einmal nach ihnen suchte, sondern sie ihm einfach in die Hände fielen. So wie es das letzte tun würde. Aber das war nicht seine Sache. Er sollte sich eher überlegen, wie er dann Gin von seiner darauffolgenden Langenweile ablenken konnte.

Es vergingen drei Wochen fast ereignislos. Das Ministerium hetzte gegen Potter, den jungen Malfoy und die beiden Unbekannten, wobei sie es vermieden, Bilder der Erwachsenen zu drucken, was wohl einfach durch Blödheit geschah, weil so niemand nach den beiden Ausschau halten konnte. Schließlich hatten sich Draco und Harry für ein neues Aussehen entschieden und wurden gewandelt.

Draco wurde 1,80m groß und bekam einen athletischen, schlanken Körperbau. Seine Augen blieben Grau, seine Haare bekamen aber vorne dunkle Strähnen und einige lange Strähnen ragten nun auf eine merkwürdige elegante Art aus seiner Frisur heraus und er bekam eine Tätowierung neben dem rechten Auge.  
Harry wurde 1,75m groß, bekam denselben Körperbau wie der Blonde und verabschiedete sich von den unzähmbaren Haaren und den auffälligen Augen. Während seine Haare sich nun zurückkämmen ließen und _liegenblieben_, wurden seine Augen zu einem blaugrün.  
Danach wurden sie noch von Ouzo zum Einkaufen geschleift, da sie noch angemessene Kleidung brauchten. Harry bekam schwarzes Hemd und schwarze Hose, zusammen mit schwarzen Halbschuhen aus Leder und eine merkwürdig aussehende Kette. Der schlichte Stil passte zu ihm und ließ ihn ernst und vernünftig aussehen.  
Draco bekam ein weißes Hemd, einen schwarzem Mantel, eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Halbstiefel, einen hellblauen fast weißen Schal zur Zierde, einen Ohrring, an dem ein Kreuz hing und ein gürtelähnliches Halsband mit einem verschnörkelten Anhänger.

Anokata betrachtete die beiden ausgiebig, dann nickte er. „Draco, kannst du etwas mit deinem Vater arrangieren, was dieses Vorsprechen für eine politische Karriere angeht? Eure Kräfte sind nun starkgenug, damit ihr es mit Auroren aufnehmen könnt. Um das _Verschwinden_ kümmern Ouzo und ich uns." „Bin schon dabei.", meinte der Blonde und verschwand.

Der Silberhaarige ging gerade anderen Gedanken nach. Er würde bald den Ring von dem Splitter reinigen, aber es gab da noch etwas, was ihn beschäftigte. Der Seelensplitter hatte die Magie des Heiligtums durcheinander gebracht. Die drei Heiligtümer hielten sich gegenseitig im Gleichgewicht, dass hieß, dass wenn eines ins Durcheinander geriet, gerieten alle ins Durcheinander. Also waren der Elderstab und der Umhang auch betroffen, was schlussfolgern ließ, dass der junge Potter schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr mit Magie des Todes in Berührung gekommen war, wie der Tod sie bei der Ernennung von einem Mortis benutzte, was ihn zu einem potentiellen machte, wenn er der Magie nun in unkontrollierten Mengen ausgesetzt werden sollte. Und dann sollte er am besten auch noch den Elderstab finden und…einziehen. Ja, so ließ sich das gut ausdrücken. Er erhob sich und nahm den Ring, den er fest in das Tuch eingewickelt hatte und brachte ihn zum selben Platz, wo er bereits vor mehreren Wochen den Ring von dem Splitter hatte reinigen wollen.  
Die Sense bereit konzentrierte er sich auf die Magie des Ringes und aktivierte gleichzeitig das saphirbesetze Kreuz. Hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern konnte er die Fäden der Magie sehen, die den Ring durchzogen und begann ihnen zu folgen. Immer weiter, immer tiefer, bis zum Mittelpunkt, wo sich das Seelenteil verbarg. Dann konnte er es erfassen. Grauer Nebel zwischen den dunkelblauen Fäden. Er ließ seine Magie darum fließen, dass Teil isolieren und aus dem Netzwerk herausziehen. Als er frei war, raste seine Sense hinein. Zufrieden öffnete er die Augen und griff nach dem Ring. Ein elektrisches Kribbeln schoss durch seinen Körper, als er den Edelstein berührte. Ein Tornado aus Magie erfasste ihn, durchfuhr seine Haare und deutete die Freiheit an, mit der sich eine Seele im Jenseits bewegte, während die pure Macht durch ihn hindurchfuhr und erneut dieses Wesen am Grund seiner Existenz weckte, es fütterte und dieses Mal blieb es wach. Grollte und bewegte sich unruhig. Es schien nicht in ihm gefangen, es schien einfach nur _in_ ihm, obwohl es nicht dort war. Es war mit ihm verbunden, obwohl er es nich kannte. Es war…tot. Hier und im Jenseits und nun erwachte es. War mit ihm verbunden und war begierig darauf weiter genährt zu werden, seine Kraft zu teilen, um gänzlich zu erwachen. Die Kraft, die ihn teils durchschoss, wenn er einen der Gegenstände absorbierte. Das Wesen, das mit dem Tod zusammen die Heiligtümer erschaffen hatte. Die Magie verändert hatte, damit normale Menschen sie nutzten konnten. Nun war es am erwachen und bereit diese Kraft, die es besaß, zu teilen. Die Kraft verschwand, genauso wie das seltene Gefühl der Verbundenheit, das er empfand. Der Wind beruhigte sich und ließ ihn zurück. Uralt in einem jungen Körper. Mächtig und alleine, selbst unter seinesgleichen. Mit dem festen Entschluss, den Stab zu finden.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag im Ministerium. Oder eher Abend. Die ersten machten sich bereits wieder auf den Heimweg, als vier junge, _schöne _Männer ins Atrium flohten. Sie alle schienen in den Zwanzigern zu sein. Zwei von ihnen wohl gerade erst dem Teenageralter entwachsen. Ihr Auftreten war elegant und kühl, aber nicht hochnäsig oder arrogant.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln lehnte sich einer der vier auf den Tresen und die wenigen langen Strähnen, die aus seinen hellen Haaren hervorragte, fielen über seine Schultern. Er war der einzige in der Gruppe, der helle Haare besaß. Es gab noch zwei Schwarzhaarige und einen Braunhaarigen. „Entschuldigung?", fragte der Blonde freundlich die Frau hinter dem Tresen, „Ich bin Daniel Oswald. Das sind Richard Neil, Michale Lane und Leon Blake. Wir haben einen Termin mit Lucius Malfoy." „N-Natürlich.", stotterte die Frau mittleren Alters und durchkramte kurz ihre Unterlagen, „Sie müssen in den dritten Stock. Er befindet sich in seinem Büro." „Danke für die Auskunft.", verabschiedete sich der Blonde und die vier verschwanden in die Richtung, in der der Fahrstuhl war.  
Gedanklich fragten sich zwei, was für bescheuerte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die hier hatten. Während sich die anderen zwei dafür gratulierten, beim Hauskauf und Briefwechsel nicht den richtigen Namen angegeben zu haben.

Lucius Malfoy saß angespannt vor seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete Akten, die –laut dem gefälschten Datum- schon lange überfällig waren. Eine perfekte Ausrede, um so spät noch im Ministerium zu sein. Er sah auf, als es an seiner Tür klopft und seine Sekretärin den Kopf in den Raum steckte. „Mr. Malfoy, da sind vier Männer, die behaupten, sie hätten einen Termin. Ihre Namen sind: Oswald, Neil, Lane und Blake." „Ah, ja. Schicken sie sie rein. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob sie heute noch kommen. Sie können für heute Schluss machen." Kurz darauf traten die vier ‚potentiellen Politiker' in den Raum und die Sekretärin verschwand zu sich nach Hause. „Danke für die Annahme des Termins. Vater.", meinte der Blonde mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe wollt ihr zu den Prophezeiungen? McNair hat dort heute Nacht Wache. Ich kann euch den Weg erklären, aber nicht euch nicht hinführen. Wenn das rauskommen würde, wäre ich entweder tot oder in Askaban.", seufzte der Führer der Familie Malfoy und Musterte seinen Sohn eindringlich. „Schade, dass du nicht mehr in die Politik gehen kannst… Mit dem hübschen Gesicht hättest du viele oberflächliche Beamte auf deine Seite bringen können." Dann fing er an den Weg zu erklären.

Walden McNair drückte sich tiefer in den Schatten der vielen Regale. Gott, Potter war in den letzten Wochen nicht aufgetaucht, warum sollte er es jetzt tun? Es stand noch nicht einmal fest, dass dieser Altair seinen Kollegen von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, geschweige denn, dass diese es an Potter weitergegeben hatten. Dann hörte er leise Schritte und sah kurz einen roten Haarschopf, der sich in den einzigen Winkel stellte, den er nicht sehen konnte, von dem aus er selbst aber auch nicht gesehen werden konnte. Reizend. Selbst wenn Potter hier aufkreuzte, dürfte das Oberbrathuhn von allem erfahren, immerhin war dieser Weasley ein treuer Lakai von dem bonbonlutschenden Idioten. Es war wieder still. Nun musste er vollkommen still sein, um sich nicht zu verraten, während der andere ununterbrochen Geräusche von sich gab. Mit seiner Kleidung raschelte, mit den Schuhen über den Boden strich oder ähnliches. Dann stockte alles. Leise, bestimmte, zielgerichtete Schritte von mehreren Personen. Keine Anfänger wie der Weasley, sondern organisierte und geübt…kontrolliert. Zwei Schatten näherten sich dem Zielregal. „Welches Regal, Draco?", ein leises Flüstern. „54. Dann such nach der mit deinem Namen, aber berühre keine Andere. Sonst wirst du wahnsinnig.", kam als Antwort zurück. „Malfoy…laut dem Tagespropheten _bin ich das bereits_. Ah, hier ist sie…" Eine Hand streckte sich aus und stockte. McNair drückte sich enger an die Wand. Dieser Idiot von Weasley hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und dabei unnötige Geräusche verursacht. „Bist du sicher, dass hier niemand ist?", zischte der namentlich ungenannten Sprecher. „Es dürfte hier niemand sein und nach uns kann niemand gekommen sein. Ouzo und Anokata hätten uns längst informiert, wenn jemand gekommen wäre, immerhin bewachen sie den Ein- und Ausgang, Potter!", wurde geknurrt. Perfekt. Die Hand streckte sich aus. „_Harry, lass sie im Regal! Da ist sie sicher!_", rief der Rothaarige und sprang aus dem Schatten. Ein roter Blitz und der Mann sackte zusammen. „Was für eine Nervensäge Wiesel sein können…nimm dir die Kugel und wir verschwinden.", wurde gezischt. Die Kugel verließ das Regal. Der Henker berührte das Mal und trat aus dem Schatten. „Und nun seid ihr brav und überreicht sie mir.", grinste er und streckte die Hand aus. Und verlor sie. Die Kugel war in den Mantel geglitten und der Schwarzhaarige hielt ein Katana in der Hand, an dem Blut klebte. Er starrte auf seine Hand, die auf dem Boden lag. „Weg hier! Er wird die anderen bereits informiert haben!", rief der Blonde. „Stimmt. Sie sind bereits beim Eingang! Ich habe ihn blockiert, aber das wird sie nicht lange aufhalten! Die ganzen Zauberer sind sogar für mich und Anokata ein Problem. Er hat sich in einer versteckten Ecke mit Schatten umgeben und versucht Gin zu erreichen! Es gibt einen Zweitausgang, der nur von Innen durchschritten werden kann. Weg hier!", kam es von einem Langhaarige. McNair besann sich, kämpfte den Schmerz zurück, hob den Stab und hatte einen Speer in der Brust. Dann wurde ihm nur noch kalt.

Die drei rannten zwischen den Regale hindurch und schlugen Hacken. Sie hörten, wie die Todesser die Tür einrissen und in den Raum stürmten. Es war eine Hetzjagd. Ouzo fluchte lautlos, dann waren sie durch die Tür und hinter ihm kippten die Regale um. Mehrere Gestalten rannten ihm nach. Die drei rannten durch verschiedene Türen und versuchten die Feinde abzuhängen. Der Malfoy war schnell genug, um an einigen Stellen, die Schatten aggressiv werden zu lassen. Dann standen sie in einem Amphitheater. Oder zumindest ähnelte der Raum einem. „Der alte Gerichtssaal!", rief der Blonde und rannte zu einer Tür, dann tauchten auch dort Todesser auf. Als der erste Zauber flog, riss der Blonde die Schatten hoch und ließ sie in die Menge schwappen. Sie saßen in der Falle. Endgültig. Fluchend machte Ouzo noch einen Schritt rückwärts in die Mitte des Raumes und stockte. Er spürte Gins Kraft. Ganz in der Nähe. Er bemerkte, dass die Todesser inne hielten und auf einen Punkt hinter ihm starrten. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte zum ersten Mal bewusst den steinernen Bogen, der im Raum stand. Er pulsierte. Der Vorhang schien dichter zu werden und dann schossen Krähen dahinter hervor und stürzten sich auf die Todesser. Unbewusst atmete er auf. Das war Maßarbeit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Gin befand sich immer noch in der alten Hütte, als er den Ruf hörte. Ein panisch Zerren an seinem Bewusstsein, dass von dringender Arbeit sprach. Sofort begann er sich zu konzentrieren und das rote Kruzifix glühte auf. _Gin! Wir sind im Ministerium, wollten die Prophezeiung holen und Voldemort woanders in die Falle locken! Wurden von Todesser-Masse überrascht! Unterstützung notwendig! Versuche magische Markierung anzubringen! Ein Raum mit vielen Prophezeiungen! Voldemort auf dem Weg!_ Die Nachricht wiederholt sich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Gin fuhr hoch und rief die Macht in dem schwarzen Kreuz. Es war keine Zeit, durchs Jenseits zu wandeln. Er konzentrierte sich stärker und fand zu seiner Überraschung einen natürlichen Durchgang zurück ins Diesseits ganz in der Nähe der Markierung. Dort waren auch Ouzo und seine beiden Schüler. Ein letzter Wille und sei Körper wurde in seine Atome zersprengt, während sein Bewusstsein durch die Sphäre raste und den Bogen erreichte. Er sah die Gefahr und Bedrängnis. Er spürte den bevorstehenden Kampf und rief seine Tiere. Die Krähen schossen durch den Vorhang, während er begann sich einen neuen Körper zu formen, um ebenfalls aktiv eingreifen zu können.

Die Vögel schossen in den Raum und stürzten sich mit scharfen Schnäbel und Krallen auf den Feind. Die Todesser schrien entsetzt auf und Draco war froh, dass sein Vater in seinem Büro war. Dann kamen Zauber aus den hinteren Reihen und der Blonde entdeckte seinen Lieblingslehrer, der einen Vogel auswich und dann unauffällig einen Todesser ausschaltete. Dann waren da noch mehr Zauberer und Hexen. In normalen Alltagsroben und schleuderten Flüche um sich. Der Orden des Phönix. Ein Dolch blitzte hinter dem Tränkemeister aufblitzten und er stürzte los, riss mit den Schatten zwei Gegner zu Boden und schwang die Hände mit Schwunge von außen horizontal vor seine Brust. Die Schattensense mähte drei weitere Todesser nieder und spaltete den fast-Mörder in zwei Teile. Dann nahm er sich kurz Zeit, um sich umzusehen. Anokata sah er nirgends, aber Ouzo schwang einen Speer und war mit dem absolut präzise und tödlich, während sich Potter die Fähigkeiten seines Armbandes perfekt zu Nutze machte. Sie hatten eine Chance. Dann sah er Dumbeldore. Er brachte drei Todesser zu Fall und wandte sich dann dem Bogen zu. Es waren dreißig Meter. Der Blonde sprintete los. Der Zauberstab hob sich, der alte Mann begann eine Formel -20 Meter- Der Stab vollschrieb komplizierte Bewegungen -15 Meter- ein greller Lichtblitz schoss zum Bogen -10 Meter- Der Strahl verband den Stab und einen großen Onyx, der direkt im Mittelpunkt des Bogens saß, wo sich ein menschlicher Körper abzeichnete -5 Meter- Der Edelstein bekam Risse, Draco sprang ab und vollzog einen Hechtsprung nach dem Stab. Er streifte ihn nur, aber es reichte. Und es war zu spät. Der Stab rutschte aus den Fingern des Mannes und schien n den Bogen gesogen zu werden. In dem Moment, wo der Stab den Vorhang berührte, zerbarst der Onyx. Die Krähen zerfielen und eine Druckwelle war alle um. Der Bogen war nicht mehr. „Bravo Dumbeldore! Bravo! Du hast gerade erfolgreich unterbunden, dass sich dieser silberhaarige Mann, dessen Vögel meine Untergebenen in Schach gehalten haben, weiter einmischen kann!", lachte eine kalte Stimme. Zwischen den Rängen stand Voldemort und applaudierte höhnisch. Dann hob er seinen Stab, während der alte Mann seinen Ersatzstab zog. Das Duell zwischen den beiden begann.

In verfluchte den alten Mann. Er verfluchte den alten Mann mit allen verbalen Flüchen, die er kannte. Er hatte keinen Körper mehr und hatte auf Anhieb keinen Durchgang mehr, um ins Diesseits zu gelangen. Er war gefangen im Jenseits! Verdammt, er durfte nicht scheitern! Das ruinierte ihm den Ruf! Wütend schien sich der Nebel, der er im Moment war zu verdunkeln und wurde verdutzt wieder heller, als etwas mit einem Klacken neben ihm aufschlug. Es war ein Zauberstab. Und zwar ein ganz besonderer. Der Elderstab. Das letzte Heiligtum. Grummelnd umschloss er den Holzstock und fing an die Kräfte zu absorbieren. Ein schwacher Trost. Immerhin konnte ihn nun der alte Gichtsack nicht mehr nutzten. Dann spürte etwas. Ein sanftes Vibrieren der Ebene, das immer stärker wurde. Dann gab es ein lauter Krachen und ein Brüllen, was im gesamten Jenseits wiederhallte. Ach ja, da gab es ja noch jemanden, der von der Wiedervereinigung der Heiligtümer profitierte. Er spürte, wie etwas neugierig seinen Geist streifte und er gab ihn mit einem leichten Stoß zu verstehen, wo er war. Oh Dumbeldore, er würde sich rächen! Gleich nachdem er Voldemort zu seinem Chef gejagt hatte! Dann ließ er sich in eine Senke sinken und wartete auf die Ankunft des Drachen. Er verzog seine imaginären Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Er sollte wohl eher denken: _Was von dem Drachen übrig war!_

Anokata sah nur, was passierte und fluchte laut auf, was die Todesser neben ihm zu Tode erschreckte. Es war ihm so ziemlich egal. Er erschoss sie mit seiner Pistole, die er mit seiner speziellen Waffe kombiniert hatte. Jeder Mortis hatte ein Kreuz zum Erlösen von Seelen und eine Spezialwaffe zum Jagen. Er hatte seine Pistole, Ouzo den Speer und Gin seine Sense. Die wohl bald mehrere Menschen zu spüren bekommen würden, wenn er die Situation richtig einschätzte. Oh, zum ersten Mal freute er sich auf so ein Massaker! Der Orden bekriegte sich mit den Todessern, seine drei Begleiter warteten darauf, dass sich ein Gewinner einstellte, damit sie den niedermachen konnten und er würde derweil dafür sorgen, dass die neutrale Fraktion gewann, die fürs Aufräumen zuständig war. Vorsichtig aktivierte er den Reif, in dem sich die Kopie des Unsichtbarkeitszaubers befand, den Gin aus dem Umhang geholt hatte. Dann stahl sich der japanische Minister/Mortis/Syndikatchef über das gesamte Schlachtfeld zu den Überresten des Bogens, wo er anfing einen neuen Durchgang zu weben. Jeder hatte seine Spezialitäten. Gin seine Schatten, Ouzo die Fähigkeit Lebewesen in niedere Diener der Mortis zu verwandel und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Gin das Beste nicht verpasste… Zu Schade, dass er keine Videokamera hatte. Das würde er gerne aufnehmen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Gin hörte das Rauschen und spürte den Geist. Dann sah er das riesige Skelett. Ja, das war beeindruckend, dabei hatte er schon viel gesehen, aber ein zweihundertmeterlanges Drachenskelett war sogar für ihn neu. Ein Urzeitdrache. Das Vorbild für den Leviathan. Eindeutig neugierig senkte das große Wesen den Kopf, um den schwarzen Schwaden genauer zu betrachten. /_**Was bist du denn?**_/ /_Ich bin ein Mortis, der seinen Körper eingebüßt hat. Es war ein unvorhergesehener Zufall._/ /_**Unvorhergesehen glaube ich. Es gibt keinen Seher für einen Mortis, da ihr die Schicksalsfäden glättet, aber dieser Zufall interessiert mich schon. Aber spar dir das erzählen! Zeig mir einfach die Erinnerungen!**_/ Gin widersprach nicht, sondern tat das verlangte. Der Drach brummte und grummelte dann lauter. /_**Menschen! Unausstehliche Vollidioten! Wenn du ein paar von denen halbierst, helfe ich dir hierrauszukommen! Außerdem will ich mich dort umsehen.**_/ /_Abgemacht!_/ Im nächsten Moment durchströmte Gin eine Kraft, die ihn fast vollkommen überfuhr. Sie schlug gegen seine Grenzen und überwand sie. Sich brach sich an seinem Geist, wie Wellen an Felsen und strömte durch ihn hindurch, wie Wasser eine__Einen Wasserfall hinab. Dann ließ der Drache seine Kräfte frei, um einen Durchgang zu erschaffen. Dann gab es eine unnatürliche Reihe von Zufällen:

Die kraft des Drachen traf genau auf die kleine Mauer, die Anokata mit seiner Kraft noch nicht geöffnet hatte.

Das kleine Kruzifix mit dem Onyx lag zwischen den Trümmern des Bogens, es war bei dessen Zerstörung raus geschleudert worden.

Die Stärke aller Objekte eines Mortis hängen von der Kraft des Benutzers ab und werden dementsprechend aufgeladen. Das geht nicht, wenn zwischen Objekt und Benutzer eine Dimensionsmauer ist.

Wenn zwei Kräfte an einem Loch arbeiten, ohne von der anderen Kraft zu wissen, wird das Loch größer als beabsichtigt

Wenn dann auch noch durch das Loch in der Mauer ein Mortis Gegenstand aufgeladen wird, wird das Loch _noch_ größer und zwar immer größer, je stärker die Kraftdifferenz ist.

Gelinde gesagt, das Chaos brach aus, da der halbe Raum ins Nichts wegzubrechen schien.

Anokata hatte seine Kraft vom Reif genommen und war wieder sichtbar geworden und konzentrierte sich nun darauf nicht in dieses Loch gesogen zu werden, während die Menschen panisch rumschrien, weil der halbe Raum weg war. Dann entdeckte er das kleine Kruzifix zwischen den Trümmern und schluckte, als er die Situation überschlug. Gin hatte bereits zwei Heiligtümer absorbiert gehabt, dass hatte er gespürt, das dritte war durch den Schleier gefallen und somit auch zu Gin… reizend. Das würde ein Spektakel werden. Manisch grinsend zog er seinen Untergeben und die beiden anderen an den Rand des Feldes. „Seht zu und genießt es!", lachte er und stockte als er die Kraft fühlte, die durch das Loch drang und ihm fiel noch etwas auf. Der Potter hatte lange ein Heiligtum gehabt, dessen Magie verwirrt war. Der Malfoy hatte den Stab berührt. Beide waren mit Magie in Berührung gekommen, mit der normalerweise die Umwandlung in einen Mortis besiegelt wurde. Oh…verdammt. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, schwappte die Magie durch den Raum und brach gegen die Wände, während Schatten hervor strömten, wie aus einem Wasserrohrbruch und zu Nebel wurden. Und aus diesem Schatten erhob sich Gin. Es war ein erstaunlicher Anblick. Dann ertönte ein lautes Brüllen und ein riesiger Skelettdrache erhob sich aus den Schatten. WAS ZUM HENKER WAR DA PASSIERT? Allerdings hatte er nicht sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Die beiden Jüngsten der Gruppe brachen von Krämpfen geschüttelt zusammen. „Boss was-!" „Später, Ouzo! Durch die Verkettung einiger Umstände durchleben sie eine Wandlung!" Der Kollege verstand sofort und zu zweit errichteten sie ein Schild. Dann sahen sie dem Schauspiel zu.

Gins Oberkörper war unbekleidet und sein Unterkörper versank nicht erkennbar in den Schattenschwaden. _„Na sieh mal einer an. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich so eine perfekte Gelegenheit bekommen würde, meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen und mich für ebengerade zu rächen…"_, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig. Als würde sie aus verschiedenen Richtungen gleichzeitig kommen, _„Aber was soll's. Ich beklage mich nicht darüber. Im Übrigen: Ihr solltet rennen!"_ Mit diesen Worten materealisierte sich die riesige Sense in seiner Hand. Dann sprang er aus den Schatten, mitten in die Menge.

„Ich bin Voldemort! Ich bin der amtierende Herrscher der Welt! Ich lass mich doch nicht von einer kleinen Amtssprache einfach so absetzten!", kreischte der Lord und ließ Flüche los. Nun ja, er schien wirklich zu versuchen Gin zu treffen, allerdings gab es das Problem, dass Gin sich so ziemlich alle fünf Sekunden in Nebel auflöste und woanders wieder zusammensetzte, wodurch er die Menschen gezielt zusammentreiben konnte. Und die Querschläger verschwanden auch nicht einfach so. Gelinde gesagt, hatte es ziemlich wenig Sinn. Die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix schienen etwas intelligenter zu sein, als die der Todesser. Oder sie waren einfach feiger. Jedenfalls flohen sie aus dem Raum.  
Dumbeldore sah fassungslos zu, wie der Mann, den er eingestellt hatte, gnadenlos die Gegner niedermähte. Wortwörtlich, da er eine Sense benutzte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Diesen Wahnsinn. Wieso hatte er ihn während des Jahres nie bemerkt? Am Anfang hatte er noch so…normal gewirkt… „Faszinierend, nicht?", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihm amüsiert. Er schaffte es den Blick abzuwenden und sah sich zwei Männern in den Zwanzigern gegenüber. Beide hatte er gesehen, als die Auroren das Haus in Hogsmaede gestürmt hatten. Hinter ihnen, nahe an der Wand, befand sich ein glühender Kreis, in dem sich zwei weitere junge Männer befanden, die Krämpfe zu haben schienen. „Sind das Harry und der junge Malfoy?", fragte er erschrocken. Die beiden folgten seinem Blick. „Ja. Aufgrund einiger Umstände durchleben sie nun eine Wandlung. Nichts Gefährliches. Sie werden mehr magische Fähigkeiten bekommen, aufhören zu altern und einige Gefühle verlieren. Darunter Mitleid und Liebe. Das würde bei ihrer neuen Aufgabe nur stören.", meinte der Kurzhaarige kalt, „Im Übrigen haben sie ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben, als sie den Bogen zerstört habe. Ich habe zwar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Gin dort noch Hilfe für einen Durchgang findet, aber er schafft es halt immer einen zu überraschen. Zum Beispiel als er die drei Heiligtümer absorbiert hat. Nicht wahr Ouzo?" Der Langhaarige drehte elegant und gekonnt einen Speer in seinen Händen. „Stimmt, er schafft es immer einen zu überraschen. Dabei ist es nicht so, als hätte man mit über tausend Jahren eine kurze Lebensspanne. Und an Gin kann man gut beobachten, dass noch kein Ende entdeckt wurde, aber…", der Mann mit dem Namen Ouzo packte den Speer fest, „Es gibt immer zwischen Fälle, die nicht sein dürften. Als Tom den Ring in einen Hocrux verwandelte, brachte er die Magie der Gegenstände durcheinander. Ohne diese Verwirrung wären sie schon lange tot. Allerdings sind sie zu alt, um ein Mortis zu werden. Genauso, wie Tom es nicht werden kann, da er seine Seele gespalten hat. Allerdings soll man ja immer auf Nummer sicher gehen, nicht wahr?" Schmerz raste durch die Brust des Direktors von Hogwarts. Dann bemerkte er, dass der Speer in seiner Brust steckte und sich nicht mehr in der Hand des Mannes befand. „W-Wenn Tom wirklich Hocruxe hat, dann werdet ihr Hilfe beim Suchen brauchen! I-Ich kön…te euch…hel...fen…", er starb. Er spürte, dass er starb. Und sein Angebot gerade war nur eine letzte Rettungsleine. „Es ist zu spät, Dumbeldore.", flüsterte der Kurzhaarige, „Die Hocruxe sind längst zerstört. Eigentlich hatten wir vor, Voldemort woandershin zu locken, allerdings wurden wir von der schieren Masse der Todesser überrascht und mussten Gin zur Hilfe rufen." „Har...ry…ist…", er wurde immer schwächer. „Gin hat den Seelensplitter bereits in Hogwarts entfernt. Du kannst dich nicht retten. Du wirst vor unseren Meister gebracht. Unwiderruflich. Genauso wie Tom Vorlost Riddle. Ich wünsche dir eine … normale Reise zu dem neutralsten Wesen der Existenz, Dumbeldore. Triff unseren Meister." Dann starb der Direktor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Voldemort wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er verlieren konnte. Er war unbesiegbar! „Du kannst mich nicht töten!", kreischte er wütend und schoss weitere Flüche, „Ich habe Hocruxe! Mehrere! Du kannst mich nicht töten!" „_My my my…wer wird denn gleich seinen vermeintlich größten Triumph rausschreien…obwohl es keine Untergebenen mehr gibt, die dich hören könnten."_ Flüsterte ihm jemand von hinten ins Ohr. Er fuhr erschrocken herum, aber da war nur Nebel. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass die Stimme recht hatte. Der Orden des Phönix war geflohen. Seine Untergebenen lagen in Stücken am Boden. Er fuhr wieder herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch keinen Dumbeldore mehr gab, der es gehört haben könnte. Er sah den alten Mann, als der Langhaarige, ehemals gejagte, einen Speer aus dessen Brust zog. „Wieso willst du mich töten?", hauchte er, „Wir können doch zusammen arbeiten! Ich als Herrscher und du könntest Muggel töten, so viele du willst! Als Echo der Unterwelt! Als Mensch mit genialen Fähigkeiten!" _„Ich bin kein Mensch!"_, wurde geknurrt. Der Mann erschien direkt vor ihm und riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Ein leises Stöhnen lenkte sie ab. An der Wand erhoben sich zwei Personen. Eine Blond, die andere Schwarzhaarige. „Na sieh mal an! Potter und Malfoy! Weiß dein Vater von deinem Hochverrat?", lachte der dunkle Lord. „Klappe, Snakeface! Mein Vater hat seit Jahren Geschäfte mit Anokata gemacht und uns den Weg hierher beschrieben!", kam es gereizt zurück, „Was zum Henker ist mit uns passiert? Ich fühle mich irgendwie…zeitlos!" „Ihr seid nun wie wir.", meinte der Speerträger. „_Oho. Zwei neue Ministri Morti. Eine ganz neue Entwicklung."_, lachte der Silberhaarige. „Diener des Todes?", übersetzte der dunkle Lord verwirrt. „Ja. Das ist, was wir sind und immer sein werden. Ewig lebendig töten wir die, die ihre Seelen spalten und das Gefüge durcheinander bringen. Wir helfen dem Tod, wo er nicht mehr eingreifen darf.", erklärte der kurzhaarige Mann geschäftlich, „Gin…würdest du?" Dann rauschte die Sense nach unten.

Dumbeldore erschien gleichzeitig mit Voldemort in einer großen Halle. Sie war aus schwarzem Marmor und massive Säulen schienen an den Wänden die Decke zusätzlich zu stützen. Vor ihnen befand sich ein ca. zwei Meter hohes Podest, auf dem ein massiver schwarzer Thorn stand, der mit Totenschädeln verziert war. Und auf dem Thron saß ein Mann. Lange, glatte, schwarze Haare von denen einige Strähnen dunkelblau schimmerten reichten bis zur Hüfte. Der schlanke, athletische Körper war in einen schwarzen, modischen Mantel gehüllt. Und schwarze Lederstiefel mit einem leichten Absatz reichten bis zur Mitte der Wade. Eine schwarze, elegante Stoffhose war mit silbernen Verzierungen versehen. Die Haut war blass. Und das Gesicht war… merkwürdig. Es war aristokratisch und perfekt, aber auch… zeitlos, seine Augen waren eisblau.  
_„Na sieh mal einer an. Tom Vorlost Riddle und Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbeldore…geben sich zwei Herren endlich mal die Ehre, hier zu erscheinen…wobei ich es einem wirklich übel nehme, da er es mit Absicht so heraus gezögert hat."_, die Stimme war kalt und schien vor Macht zu summen. „Nun denn, anscheinend wissen sie unsere Namen, aber wir nicht den Ihrigen. Würden sie sich vorstellen?", fragte der Weißbärtige verwirrt, während er sich umsah. „Ja, und dann soll er mich gefälligst zurück schicken! Ich hab mit dem Silberhaarigen, den du als Lehrer hattest, und dessen Begleitern noch eine Rechnung offen!", knirschte der Glatzköpfige. _„Und wer sagt, dass ich dich zurück schicke? Immerhin ist dein Aufenthalt hier schon lange überfällig."_, wurde erwidert, _„Und was meinen Namen angeht…ich trage verschiedene. Je nach Religion. In alten Ägypten Anubis, im alten Rom Pluto, im alten Griechenland Hades… es kommt auf den Blickwinkel an. Aber für alle sterblichen Wesen dürfte ich auch unter einen Begriff fallen. Tod."_ „Und ich bin Voldemort und in meiner Eigenschaft als dunkler Lord und zukünftiger Herrscher der Zauberer und Unterdrücker der Muggel und Schlammblüter verlange ich-!", begann der Nasenlose _**„Du hast nichts zu verlangen!",**_, schrie der Mann auf dem Thorn und erhob sich mit einem Ruck, während seine Augen pechschwarz wurden und wie schwarze Löcher wirkten, _**„Du hast genug Regeln gebrochen, damit du nie eine Reinkarnation bekommst! Du hast deine Seele zerrissen und verstümmelt, hast dich gegen den normalen Lauf der Dinge gestellt und selbst nach der Vernichtung weiter fürs Sterben von Wesen gesorgt, deren Zeit noch nicht gekommen war! Du hast kein Recht, irgendetwas von mir zu verlangen! Kein Recht zurückzukehren! Und kein Recht zu existieren!"**_ Der Mann hob seinen rechten Arm über den Kopf, die Handfläche nach oben gestreckt. Unter der Decke des Saals begann sich ein schwarzer Orb zu bilden, der von hellblauen Blitzten durch zuckt wurde. „Nein, ich bin der dunkle Lord! Ich-!" _**„Verschwinde vom Angesicht dieser Welt!" **_Mehrere Blitze zuckten nach unten, trafen die Gestalt des in Schwarz gehüllten Mannes und rissen ihn nach oben. Er schrie weiterhin irgendetwas, dass er der dunkle Lord sei, dass es seine Bestimmung sei zu herrschen und ähnliches. Die Schreie verstummten erst, als der Körper im Orb verschwand. „_Nun zu ihnen."_, wandte sich der Tod an den Brillenträger, der nervös schluckte. _„Eigentlich haben sie ziemlich viel für die Menschen getan. Allerdings hätte ich ihnen in einigen Hinsichten mehr zugetraut. Wie Gin es ihnen schon berichtet hat, es gibt viele Wege Seelensplitter zu entfernen und sie hätten sie auch finden können, wenn sie nicht auf England beschränkt gewesen wären. Außerdem hätten sie erwirken können, dass Waisen mit magischen Fähigkeiten in magischen Familien aufwachsen, stattdessen haben sie es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, bei der Versammlung des Zaubergamots aufzutauchen, als darüber verhandelt wurde. Wenn es verabschiedet worden wäre, hätte es Voldemort nicht gegeben. Außerdem hast du mich fast drei meiner besten Diener gekostet, wovon einer es nun liebend gerne sehen würde, wenn ich dich das Schicksal von Tom teilen lasse. Wobei auch die anderen beiden dir skeptisch gegenüberstehen. Allerdings gibt es auch noch das objektive Urteil, welches es bei euch Menschen kaum noch gibt. Deine Seele wird gereinigt und zurückgeschickt werden in…ein paar hundert Jahren. Bis dahin kannst du über deine eigenen Handlugen nachdenken. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"_ „Was ist mit Harry und dem jungen Malfoy passiert? Warum sind sie verschwunden? Und von was für einer Umwandelung war die Rede?" Ein kaltes Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Wesens, während es sich wieder in seinen Thron sinken ließ. _„Daran warst du nicht ganz unschuldig. Zumindest, was den jungen Potter angeht. Entmutigt von der Prophezeiung und dass man ihm nie davon erzählt hat, verwirrt, weil nie aktiv etwas unternommen wurde und irritiert, weil er Voldemort besiegen sollte, ihm aber nichts dafür beigebracht wurde. Er verstand den Rummel um ihn nicht, weil es die Gefühle seiner Mutter waren, die ihn retteten und das war nichts, was er selbst getan hatte. Er fing an mit Gin zu trainieren, um sich vorzubereiten. Um eine Chance zu bekommen. Und seit Gin dann den Seelensplitter aus ihm entfernt hatte, vertraute er dem Mortis mehr als ihnen. Der junge Malfoy musste in diesem Jahr vorsichtig sein. Nicht willens Todesser zu werden, musste er sich bedeckt und unauffällig halten, damit der machtsüchtige Idiot nicht auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Er konnte nicht rumstolzieren, wie in den Jahren zuvor, weil sein Vater bereits damit beschäftigt war, die Geschäfte im Ausland vor Voldemort zu verbergen. Geschäft, die er nebenbei gesagt mit einem weiteren Mortis von mir abwickelte, der im Moment der japanische Minister ist. Da keine Seite auf die Geschäfte verzichten und der Junge seinem Vater helfen wollte, wurden die Geschäfte über ihn abgewickelt und ein zweiter Mortis wurde dafür nach England geschickt. Der Langhaarige, der dich getötet hat. Gin unterrichtete die beiden Schüler in verschiedener Magie und als der Silberhaarige gezwungen war, zu verschwinden, führte Ouzo die Arbeit fort, bis sie von den Auroren überrascht wurden. Alle vier tauchten unter und bereiteten sich auf die Aktion im Ministerium vor, die aber trotzdem ziemlich danebenging, einfach weil sie nicht eingerechnet hatten, dass noch mehr Todesser auftauchen würden. Der normale Plan wäre gewesen, sich ahnungslos zu geben und dann an dem anwesenden Todesser eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. In der Bedrängnis hat Anokata Gin informiert, der durch den Bogen zu ihnen stoßen wollte, was du unterbunden hast. Allerdings fiel dein Stab hindurch zu Gin. Dieser hat daraufhin die Magie absorbiert, wie beim Umhang und beim Ring. Letzteres erst, nachdem er den Seelenteil entfernt hatte. Durch die Vereinigung der Magie stieg nicht nur Gins Kraft, sondern auch ein alter Freund von mir wurde aus einem Schlaf geweckt. Oder eher, was von ihm übrig war. Dracolich. Ein Urdrache, der sich als guter Freund herausstellte. Er hat Gin etwas Macht geliehen und dann einen Durchgang geöffnet, der von Anokata unwissentlich erweitert wurde. Deswegen fehlte am Ende auch so viel vom Raum. Und was am Ende mit Draco und Harry passiert ist… beide waren in Kontakt mit Heiligtümern. Harry hatte den Umhang und Draco berührte den Stab. Die Magie der Heiligtümer ist dieselbe, mit der ich einen Pakt beschließe, wenn ich jemandem zum Mortis mache. Sie bekamen eine kleine Fuhre der Magie ab. Zuvor veränderte Ouzo ihr Aussehen mit seiner Magie. Die starke magische Strahlung, die von Gin ausging, als er aus dem Jenseits kam, war stark genug, um eine Umwandlung in einen Mortis einzuleiten. Aber genug geredet!"_, der Tod klatschte in die Hände und unter Dumbledore öffnete sich ein Loch im Boden,_ „Du hast jetzt viel Zeit zum Nachdenken!"_


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Harry erwachte mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Er hörte Draco etwas sagen und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er lag auf kaltem Steinboden und die Schmerzen klangen schnell ab. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und freute sich, dass er keine Brille mehr brauchte. Der alte Gerichtssaal war, gelinde gesagt, das reinste Chaos aus Leichenteilen. Gin war nicht sehr wählerisch gewesen. Allerdings schienen auf dem Boden nur schwarze Roben zu liegen und jede Menge Blut. Er war gespannt, ob Fudge das unter den Tisch kehren wollte, wie alles andere, was ihm schlechte Publicity bringen könnte. Er sah zum Bogen, von wo die Stimmen kamen. Er sah gerade noch, wie die silberne Sense durch den Körper des glatzköpfigen Angebers schnitt und dieser zusammenbrach. Und irgendwie machte es ihm nichts aus. Genauso wenig, wie ihn das Massaker berührte. Er spürte einfach…nichts. Nicht einmal Ekel. Allerdings war da ein Hauch von Genugtuung. Dann blinzelte er irritiert, als er den großen Drachen sah, von dem nur noch ein Skelett übrig war, dessen Kopf hin und wieder nach unten schnappte und ein paar Leichen verschluckte. Zu schade, dass Umbridge nicht hier war. Er wüsste gerne, wie sie das erklären würde. Und ob der Drache sie fressen würde. Das wäre schon. Zusammen mit Fudge, dann wären alle Probleme gelöst. Dann entdeckte er etwas Buntes zwischen den Körpern und einen weißen Bart. Als er schwankend aufstand und Dumbeldores Leiche betrachtete, tat es ihm nicht einmal Leid. Er hatte den Respekt vor dem Mann schon lange verloren. Irgendwann in der Zeit, während er im Gasthaus war. Als er gesehen hatte, wie die Welt lief, als ihm Anokata und Ouzo das Ausland erklärt hatten. Wie oft waren Neuerungen abgelehnt worden und das nicht selten durch diesen Mann. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Verdammt, er war heiser! „Du und Draco seit zu Ministri Mortis geworden, weil ihr der verwirrten Magie der Heiligtümer und der starken Magie von Gin und dem Dracolich ausgesetzt wart.", kam es Ouzo zurück. „…Oh. Also ich bin nicht sehr erpicht darauf hierzubleiben. Wann verschwinden wir?", wollte er wissen. „Wir haben nur noch darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst, Harry. Gin?", meinte Anokata ruhig. „_Wir treffen uns in dem Gasthaus in der Nocturngasse. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."_, der Silberhaarige grinste manisch, _„Wenn ihr raus geht, könnt ihr Fudge und Umbridge her schicken? Ich will die überraschen."_ „Machen wir. Aber ich will her auch weg. Ich bin voller Blut und will duschen. Danke Ouzo, aber ich will immer noch duschen.", warf der Blonde ein, als der Ältere mit einem Zauber das Blut entfernte.

Zwei Wochen später befanden sich alle in der Wartehalle im Flughafen und warteten auf ihren Flug nach Japan. „Das Gesicht von Sirius und Remus war echt genial, als sie uns gesehen haben!", lachte der Potter und linste zur Anzeige. „Tja. Und ich habe es mit meinem Vater geschafft, dass wir offiziell für ein Auslandsstudium das Land verlassen und dort auch unsere Schulbildung beenden. Das heißt, sie können uns nicht einfach so jagen! Obwohl ich es immer noch erstaunlich finde, dass wir nicht zu einem Verhör geladen wurden.", grinste der Malfoy und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Vom dauernden kontrollieren der Zeit, kommt der Flug nicht schneller.", teilte ihnen Ouzo seufzend mit. „Die vertrauten von Fudge haben wirklich alles verheimlicht, damit ihr Chef kein schlechtes PR bekommt, dabei ist der und Umbridge spurlos verschwunden.", nickte Anokata zustimmend, „Deswegen wurden wir nicht geladen. Wo sind die eigentlich?" Alle vier drehten sich zu Gin, der ruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß und zu schlafen schien. Schweigen. „Schläft der?", fragt Ouzo unsicher. „Nein. Er wartete darauf, dass jemand mutig genug ist, sich ihm zu nähern, um ihn zu erschrecken. Das hat er mit einem Schleimer von Umbridge gemacht, als dieser ihm einen Zauber aus nächster Nähe aufhalsen wollte.", flüsterte der Blonde leise. „Davon habe ich gehört. Er hat den Idioten ein Nachsitzen lang in eine Schattenkugel gesperrt.", fügte der Potter hinzu. „Werdet ihr irgendetwas vermissen?", wollte Anokata wissen. „Remus und Sirius wollen mir schreiben. Ich habe ihnen die Funktion eines Computers erklärt. Ron und Hermine wollen offiziell nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, wegen dem, was da im Ministerium passiert ist.", seufzte ehemals Grünäugige. „Wirst sie bald vergessen. Ich kenne niemanden mehr aus meinem Leben.", beruhigte ihn Ouzo, der sich zu Gin drehte, „Bei Gin bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er je gelebt hat." „Ich höre dich…", knurrte der Silberhaarige knapp. Er trug die Kleidung, die er auch in Hogwarts getragen hatte, nur ohne Umhang. Anokata und Ouzo trugen Anzüge, während Draco und Harry in Hemd und Hose gekleidet waren. Der Mortis zuckte bei Gins Worten kurz zusammen, aber dann wurde ihr Flug aufgerufen.

Die vier saßen in der ersten Klasse und schwiegen sich an, als sich jemand neben sie setzte. Alle drehten sich synchron um und die drei älteren Morti blinzelten irritiert. Der Mann, der sich setzte, war groß, schlank, hatte blasse Haut, eisblaue Augen, hüftlange schwarze Haare, trug einen Mantel, schwarze Stiefel mit einem leichten Absatz, eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Handschuhe und hatte zeitlose Gesichtszüge.  
„Chef, was treibt dich her? Haben wir jemanden vergessen?", fragte Gin überrascht. „Nein, ihr habt niemanden übersehen. Es gibt niemanden, der irgendetwas weitererzählen könnte. Wobei es sich die meisten selbst zuschreiben könne, dass sie tot sind. Keine Ahnung warum sie nicht verschwinden wollten. Jedenfalls, gibt es zwei kleine Abschlussfrequenzen für diesen Auftrag. Ein kleiner Zufall, der in ein paar Stunden passieren dürfte.", meinte der Tod und überschlug seine Beine elegant. „Unteranderem, gibt es da einen Mechaniker, der ein Halbblut ist und heute auf einer Beerdigung ist, weil einer seiner Verwandten ein toter Todesser war. Seine Vertretung hat einen mechanischen Fehler gefunden, der eigentlich nicht hätte gefunden werden dürfen. Das heißt, dass diese Maschine nun leider nicht in den Flughafen von Japan rast. Allerdings _müssen_ die Menschen dort sterben, sonst wird das Schicksal sauer. Dann gibt es da noch die Tatsache, dass ein FBI-Agent in Urlaub euch gesehen hat, als er das Flugzeug verlassen hat und gesehen hat, welchen Flug ihr nehmt. Seine Kollegen werden euch erwarten. Ihr dürft ihnen einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Sie werden im Stau stehen. Der Dracolich wird euch gerne helfen. Und Gin? Eine interessante Art, wie du Fuge und Umbridge entfernt hast.", der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und lehnte sich zurück, sah sich um und wurde zu schwarzem Nebel. „Also? Was machen wir?", fragte Draco neugierig,

Shuichi Akai tippte genervt auf sein Lenkrad. Sie kamen zu spät! Sie würden sie verpassen! Konnten sie denn nie Glück haben? Warum mussten die so viel Glück haben?! „Shu? Meinst du, wir bekommen sie noch? Vielleicht setzten sie sich ja in ein Café dort oder ins Restaurant.", wollte Jodie wissen, „Oder sie nehmen sich dort ein Zimmer, wegen dem Jet-lag. Sie wissen doch nicht, dass wir kommen." „Hoffen wir es.", knurrte der Agent und dann kam der Flughafen in Sicht. Verwirrt hielten die Fahrzeuge auf dem Parkplatz und alle stiegen merkwürdig langsam aus. Dort war niemand. Und es war still. Keine Flugzeugmotoren, keine Passagiere, die das Gebäude verließen oder hineingingen. Es war gespenstisch Still. Routiniert bewaffneten sich alle und gingen zum Gebäude. Als Akai die Tür öffnete, schien sich etwas zu ändern. Die Atmosphäre wurde anders. Gleichmäßiges tropfen von irgendetwas, das Rascheln von Stoff, Knirschen von Leder, klacken, als etwas aus Metall gegen den Boden stieß. Und es war dunkel. Jodie erreichte eine Verwaltung und schaltete die Lichter ein. Und legte ein Schlachtfeld frei. Überall war Blut und Leiche bedeckten den Boden. „Was zum Henker ist hier passiert?", schrie die Blonde leichenblass. „Wir haben bereist gewartet! Ihr habt euch Zeitgelasse!", rief eine bekannte und Akai verhasste Stimme. Gin. Alle fuhren hoch und zielten auf den Silberhaarigen, als dieser eine Sitznische verließ. Und Akai blinzelte irritiert, als sein Erzfeind in der Mitte eines Ganges stehen blieb und etwas absetzte. Eine riesige Sense, dessen Blatt mit einer Schädelfratze am Stab befestigt war. „'Wir'?", fragte James Black nach. Und dann kamen noch vier Personen aus der Nische. Männer. Zwei Anfang zwei Ende Zwanzig. Einer hatte ein Katana in der Hand. Kampfstiefel in schwarz, schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Hose, zurückgekämmte schwarze Haare, blaugrüne Augen, blass, mit attraktiven Gesichtszügen.  
Einer hatte einen schlanken Dolch. Blond mit einigen langen Strähnen, graue Augen, blass, weißes Hemd mit roten Spritzern, ansonsten gleiche Kleidung wie der Erste. Ebenfalls recht attraktiv. Der Dritte trug eine schwarze Pistole, einen schwarzen Anzug, war Ende zwanzig mit zurückgekämmten schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Der letzte war ebenfalls Ende Zwanzig. Lange schwarze Haare, zusammengebunden zu einem Pferdeschwanz, schwarzer Anzug, trug einen Speer. Dunkle Augen. Alle waren recht attraktiv und bewegten sich absolut routiniert. Der Anblick der bewaffneten FBI-Agenten beunruhigte sie nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. „Ihr seid verhaftet!", rief ein Agent. Ein Krachen und es brach ein riesiger Skelettdrache durch die Decke und schnappte sich den Mann mit dem Maul, fraß ihn. Dann fielen plötzlich die Lichter aus. _„Hallo, Akai. Ich habe gehofft, dass du hier sein würdest. Magst du spielen?"_, flüsterte eine Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr. Er fuhr erschrocken herum und sah sich Gin gegenüber. Wie war der so schnell-?

„Sein Gesicht war herrlich!", lachte der Blonde in der Truppe und goss sich Whiskey ein. „Und er wird aufwachen und alles für einen verrückten Traum halten! Immerhin ist sein ‚gefressener' Kollegen heute Nacht zuhause ‚friedlich' an einem ‚Herzinfarkt' gestorben. Und auch alle anderen werden in ihre Betten aufwachen.", kicherte der Blaugrünäugige, „Das wäre im übrigen eine schöne Bar gewesen." „Stimmt, bisher ist sie mir nie wirklich aufgefallen…", seufzte Ouzo, „Eine Verschwendung. Immerhin wird sich nun niemand stören, wenn wir die gesamte Bar leer trinken und keine Alkoholerscheinungen haben." „Ja, aber hübsch wäre sie gewesen.", stimmte Anokata zu und griff nach einem Wein, „Was ich aber nun wissen will, Gin, was ist mit Fudge und Umbridge passiert?" „Wisst ihr…sie waren einfach nervig und absolut nutzlos. Also haben sie nun den einzigen Sinn erfüllt, den sie erfüllen konnten…", seufzte der Grünäugige und nahm einen Schluck Sherry. Wobei er es großzügig ignorierte, dass Blut in sein Glas tropfte, „Ich musste den Dracolich doch zeigen, wie lebende Menschen schmecken…" Kurzes Schweigen. „Sie werden auf ewig leiden…", murmelte Anokata und lachte auf, „Ich gönne es ihnen. Kanntest du diese Bar?" „Ja. Ich habe hier viel Zeit verbracht, weil ich am Ende keinen Auftrag mehr bekommen habe. Damals hat unser Chef mit seinem Auftrag die Langeweile gut vertrieben, dass ich nicht um dekorieren musste, um mich zu amüsieren. Aber nun…was soll. Die hätten eh alle nicht überlebt. Auch wenn es eigentlich ein Bombenattentat sein sollte…" „Ja, allerdings fiel der Attentäter dir auf deinem Hinflug zum Opfer.", warf Ouzo ein. „Prost!", rief der Malfoy und hob sein Glas. „Auf den Abschluss des Auftrags. Wobei ich hoffe, dass der Handel weiterbestehen bleibt.", stimmte Anokata zu und hob sein Glas ebenfalls. Die anderen macht es nach und tranken ihre in einem Zug leer. „Nun denn, wir haben zu tun. Wir müssen euch als Mortis einweisen, oder eher Gin muss das tun. Ouzo, wir müssen Arbeit nachholen. Im Ministerium und in der Organisation!", rief der Boss des Syndikats und erhob sich, „Vergiss nicht in zwölf Stunden den Bannkreis zu lösen, ich will wissen, wie lange die Entdeckung dauert, wie viel in den Medien landet und wann die Polizei aufgibt!" „Zu Befehl!", der Langhaarige salutierte und folgte seinem Boss aus der Bar. „Nun denn. Wir verschwinden auch. Egal, was der Boss sagt, ihr bekommt Schießtraining!", rief Gin und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Hier ist rauchen verboten.", bemerkte Draco und zeigte auf das Schild. Ungerührt drückte der Silberhaarige den Glimmstängel in den kalten Torso des Betreibers und ging. „Kommt ihr? Ich nehm euch im Porsche mit!" Die beiden frischen Morti sahen sich an und rannten zur Tür, wobei sie über einige Torsos sprangen. „Sind schon unterwegs!"

In seiner Wohnung riss Akai panisch die Augen auf.

**Ende**


End file.
